Roman Treason
by TrueLegacy
Summary: Marcus Patrious is the new Commander of Hadrian's wall, but he doesn't see exactly eye to eye with the knights nor with Arthur. Could his command of the Wall destroy Roman occupation of the area? And will his wife help in her husband's descruction? COMP
1. The Long Journey

Chapter One

The Long Journey

The trip was long and uncomfortable. Lucilla Patrious had left her Roman home a week ago with all of her belongings; twenty-four chests of clothes, shoes, accessories, linens, china and the rest of her possessions.

Lucilla was the daughter of Cassius, the great Roman senator. He was a man elected by the people to speak for the people, and they loved him for it. But all of his philanthropic acts had sent him spiraling into debt and eventually bankruptcy. His only choice was the perfect match. Not for him of course, the perfect match for Lucilla. They needed a man of wealth, upper-status of course, preferable with a military background –to show he was a man of Rome- and he needed to match Lucilla's beauty. That man was Marcus Patrious.

Marcus came from a family of Generals, each man serving Rome on some foreign frontier and Marcus was no different. He had been schooled in Rome but spent much of his time in the South of Gaul. His potential was enormous and he was the eldest of two sons, hence the family wealth would go to Marcus.

Lucilla had met him only once before their wedding. She had seen a tall man with an olive complexion. His eyes were deep brown but cold. The Roman uniform fit him well as the gold emblems shined. Even as they spoke for the first time he spoke down to her, she was certainly inferior. She knew that growing up, once married she would be no different than a servant in his home.

Marcus could see even as she stepped into the room she would need supervision. Lucilla was an untamed beauty, natural brown waves laid on her shoulders as deep green eyes searched his soul. He felt naked before her, but he knew he needed to possess her, if for no other reason than to make sure no other man could. He wanted to say the beauty of Rome was his to command. He promised Cassius any sum of money needed to fund his reelection campaign, in return he received Lucilla.

The wedding had taken place on a warm day in July. Every senator past and present arrived with an entourage of people. Caesar arrived with his wife and son, all three dear friends of both families. Both families poured gifts upon one another, as music was played and wine was guzzled.

Because of the status of the couple the Pope performed the ceremony. Latin psalms filled the church as the ceremony ended. Lucilla was numb the entire time, her dreams of marrying for love had come crashing down upon her. She put on a happy face but inside she was screaming. Throughout the ceremony all she could do was look towards the door. She thought she could make it to the door before anyone could stop her, but she saw the faces of her parents. They looked so proud of her; she wouldn't allow herself to disappoint them. She just kept smiling at this man, a man she couldn't care less if he fell off a cliff.

The next morning Lucilla found herself alone in bed. Marcus had left for the day. The wedding night had been pleasurable, but Lucilla knew if Marcus needed female company he would go elsewhere. Lucilla was there only to bare him sons.

They had been married for nearly six months when Marcus returned home one evening with fantastic news for his military career. Lucilla had never seen such a large smile on his face.

"You bring exciting news home husband?" Lucilla asked in proper form for a man's presence.

"I do. Pack your belongings wife you leave in two weeks." He walked passed her.

"Leave? Where I am going?"

"I have been given a charge that is new to the Empire. I am the first _dux Britanniarum_, the first Duke Protector of Britain. I will need to keep out the barbarian hordes of Northern Britain."

"That is wonderful news." Lucilla handed Marcus a glass of his favorite red wine. Of course for Lucilla this was terrible news, she would need to travel to the other end of the Empire, to a war torn nation away from everything she new merely for the promotion of her husband's career. But this was the role of wife, subservient to her husband's every want and need.

"We shall be taking our home to Britain, living at the most Northern point of the Empire…Hadrian's Wall." Marcus announced as he took another gulp of his wine.

"Not Londinium?" Lucilla spilled out, quite accidentally.

"You question me, _woman_?" Marcus shot back. He had jumped from his seat and stood before her, only hair lengths from her face.

"No." Lucilla quickly shook her head, acknowledging her mistake.

This was Marcus's household and this was how he liked it to be run. Lucilla was subservient to him, no more than a 'goddess servant' he would say. But of course he didn't believe in gods and goddesses there was only one…the blessed Jesu was the only savior. 'Pah! Pagans, moronic fools the lot of them.'

He had left only a few days after he announced the promotion. He needed to prepare the household for Lucilla's arrival. And he would need to procure an escort for her from Londinium to the wall, a week's journey.

Marcus was only a few days from the wall when Lucilla said goodbye to her family. Her mother and father were happy to see her following her husband and most good wives would. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, knowing she would most likely never see her parents again. There were three carriages leaving the large mansion in Rome. There were two carriages merely for the chests of belongings, and one carriage for her.

After a few hours Rome disappeared behind Lucilla and the mountains appeared. For days on end Lucilla saw mountains and valleys, finally reaching the South of Gaul she saw the sea once more. This was the view she would miss the most, the sea. Yet again the sea disappeared and they were in the mountains once more. Moving north now to the Channel of Britain. The ship to take her across the water was not what she had in mind but she was happy to be rid of the tall peaks of the Alps.

The water was a lovely retreat and as the few days passed there was land once more. But Lucilla was nervous about this land. Mist lay thick upon the landscape. Sometimes you believed you saw a person or a mooring platform but as you moved in closer you realized it was only your imagination. The shipmaster was skilled bringing the ship into the dock at Londinium.

"Well as usual, all night in the freezing cold for nothing!" Young Galahad exclaimed.

"Pity…no one to kill." Smirked Tristan.

"That would make it a good night." Dagonet announced, happy to be heading back to the Wall.

"Only for the Woads." Tristan replied, reining his horse behind the group to keep a sharp eye.

The knights had been patrolling the southern face of the wall all night. Reports of Woads were handled with care by Arthur. These were not people you could ignore; they must be taken care of. Thankfully there were no Woads in the specified areas, he always feared an ambush. The horses carried the riders to the Milecastle the knights called home for the past thirteen years and would call home for the next two.

Arthur rode as the lead, with Cai and Lancelot close behind; his two closest friends, befriending each other as young children when they were brought from Sarmatia all those years ago. Behind them strode Galahad, Gawain and Bedwyr. They were the drunks of the group, the entertainment during the evenings. Bors and Dagonet were the elders of the group, both taken from Sarmatia during their twenties. Lastly rode Tristan the scout, the isolated one.

They laughed and joked as they rode into the fortress, Romans pounding their chests in salute to Arthur, the commander of not only the knights but of the wall it self. Entering the fortress required the knights to ride through the majority of the Milecastle. Children would always run behind the horses trying to catch up or get a good look at the knights, legends of their own.

They entered the large gravel paddock to dismount, Bors' family waiting just outside the gate. Jols, steward to the knights ran up to Arthur handing him a rolled message. "From Rome, Arthur. The messenger said it was vital." The urgency in Jols voice persuaded the knights to gather into the hall.

The hall was a large area. The epic round table stood nobly in the center of the room as shields, swords and paintings hung on the walls. Large torches were lit giving the room a soft glow. The knights shuffled in each taking their assigned spots along the table. It seemed empty without their companions who were already freed of Rome's grasp (even if by death). Arthur sat first with Lancelot a few seats to his right, Cai next to him. Bedwyr, Galahad, Gawain sat at the lower end of the table with Bors and Dagonet opposite them. Lastly again, Tristan sat alone a few seats to the left of Arthur.

"Well Arthur, what does Rome _command_?" Joked Bedwyr. His dislike for the Empire was just as strong as everyone else's.

Arthur remained silent.

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"A Roman is coming." The knights gave a slight chuckle. "This is no laughing matter brothers. He is the new commander of the Wall, of all Britain in fact." Arthur laid the scroll down in front of him.

"So who is this man?" Tristan calmly questioned. You could tell Tristan the world was falling down and his face would never change.

"It doesn't say. It only says he'll be arriving by the end of the week and his wife will be along shortly." Answered Arthur. All the knights let out a sigh of unhappiness, the last thing they needed was a bitching woman running around the fortress taking down all the shields putting up canvases of naked Romans.


	2. Awkward Arrivals

Chapter 2

Awkward Arrivals

The fridge, brisk air of Britain flew into Marcus's face. His horse and the Centurions following were at a break neck speed. Marcus wanted to get to the Wall as quickly as possible to see his new home. His heart was racing as the Wall finally came into view. The whitewashed stone glistened in the moon's light; he could see torches lit along the upper platforms.

As excited as he was, he was just as nervous. He had never commanded an outpost like this before, how would the men react to him? Then he had heard legends ever since Rome about the man called Arthur and the Sarmatian Knights. How would this Arthur react to someone coming in and taking his position? These thoughts had been going through Marcus's head since Rome, and he still couldn't stop worrying.

"We've made it General." Commander Antonion announced as they crested the hill. "Two days early, but we're here."

"Is there a problem with being early, Commander?" Marcus chuckled as did Antonion.

"Not at all, more time to get drunk." Both men laughed. Antonion was there take control of a milecastle about twenty miles away, but was offered to spend a few days with Marcus. The young Commander would never say no to a superior officer, especially one he looked up to as much as Marcus.

"Well then, we best get there before the wretched Britons drink it all." With that Marcus urged the large chestnut stallion towards the fortress, with Antonion and the other men racing to catch up on their steeds.

The Knights had left the Round Table in a somber disposition. They didn't need a new commander for the next two years, Arthur had been doing fine. Just another stupid law of Rome, even odder were the rumors that Rome would soon be removing itself from Britain.

Vanora and the ten bastards waited anxiously for Bors. They walked out of the Hall as Vanora jumped on top of him. "It's about bloody time you got out! We've been waiting for you." Her adorable British accent amused all of the knights; she was like a sister to them all.

"Well I'm 'ere now!" Announced Bors.

"Drinks on the house tonight," shouted Vanora her eyes peering into her lover's. A loud cheer filled the courtyard as the knights shuffled into the well-known tavern.

The tavern was filled, as always. Tristan found his spot in the shadows with his mug of beer and apple in hand. Vanora plopped the newest bastard child in Bors's arms as she went to fill some more mugs. Dagonet stood nearby watching the rest of the tavern; he was much like Tristan in that respect. Lancelot saw a few Romans tossing dice and decided he wanted to win some money. And as always, Bedwyr, Gawain and Galahad were on their second mugs and were fooling around with a few knives.

"You better watch those knives. You might cut off something you'll need later." Cai laughed as he approached the drunken ones.

Yet as usual Arthur was watching from a distance, he enjoyed seeing his men happy, yet could not indulge himself. Especially with the news from Rome, he was nervous to say the least. He had already asked Jols to prepare the second floor of the barracks for the new Commander and his wife. The object which annoyed Arthur the most was that the message didn't even give a name of the new man. Or if he had the proper qualifications in order to retain such a posting. _Eh,_ he thought, _I suppose we'll learn soon enough._

He hadn't realized that soon had arrived. He could hear the gates opening at the other end of the complex, a sound to which he was accustomed. Arthur wasn't the only one who had heard it; Tristan had snuck up next to him. "He's here," whispered the scout. Arthur could only nod, he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

As for Tristan, his face didn't show how much he was laughing inside. The man from Rome wouldn't be able to last a month out here without all the privileges of Rome.

The other knights heard the gates opened and knew the Roman was here. They surrounded Arthur as the pounding of the hooves grew louder. The tavern soon emptied as the rest of the fortress were curious as to who would arrive this late in the evening, most Roman guests arrived early in the morning.

Bors turned to Vanora who stood next to him with curious eyes. "Take the kids inside." She nodded and rounded up the children towards their small home near the tavern.

"Not a bad idea." Bedwyr said half-slurred. "You wouldn't want your bastards to see you punch out a few Roman morons."

"Nah, Vanora would punch them out with me." The knights chuckled. Each could imagine Vanora taking her anger out on soldiers.

The pounding hooves could be heard rounding the last turn to the tavern. The horses were foaming at the mouth and breathing heavily when the riders finally pulled them to stop mere yards from the knights. The horses were clad in intricate leatherwear; their bridles were outlined in gold. Although they were sweating profusely they were gorgeous animals, the knights admired.

Arthur looked at the man dismounting the chestnut stallion leading the pack. He wore Roman chest armor, with two horses rearing and an olive tree in the center. A red cloak marked him as a general and a purple ring on his right hand signified as nobility in Rome. His wavy brown hair was matted down from the heavy metal helmet. His eyes searched the men in front of him.

Marcus glared at the men before him; they were unshaven, ragged soldiers. They all had wavy hair that was a mess. _Did they understand the concept of personal hygiene? Who were these men?_ He walked toward the man that seemed to be the most Roman of them all. He had deep brown eyes and dark black hair. A sun darkened face peered back at Marcus.

"I am Arthur Castius, leader of the Sarmatian Knights and Commander of Hadrian's Wall." Arthur peered at the Roman, already disgusted by the man.

"I am Marcus Patrious, new Commander of Hadrian's Wall and of all Britain. It is a pleasure to meet you. Caesar speaks highly of your command; I am honored to fight beside you." Marcus tried to keep the conversation short yet he wanted to know more about this Arthur Castius. "And who are these men? The Sarmatian Knights?"

"Yes." Lancelot simply answered.

"And you are?" Marcus inquired, raising his eye brow.

"Lancelot." He replied angrily, wanting to get back to his gambling, but noticing the other players were intrigued by their new leader.

"I would have expected to see more than eight warriors. That's not very comforting to my safety." Marcus said with a smile on his face, partly joking but none of the knights shared his sense of humor.

"Well you're a General, I'm sure that you can hold your own in battle." Cai shot back.

"I can. Well I'm pleased I was able to meet to you all tonight. Let me buy you a drink Commander." Marcus asked Arthur.

"I don't drink General." Arthur wanted nothing more than to leave Marcus to his drinking.

"Of course you don't. Well I must speak with you, in private."

"We have no secrets between us."

"Just as well. You can tell your knights later, for now you and I shall talk."

"Might as well just say it here." Bedwyr said.

"Very well. Two of your knights must ride to Londinium and escort my wife. Leave in the morning, I don't care who." With that Marcus turned to Antonion and they walked to the bar.

The knights glared at Arthur, none wanting to take the charge that he was just given. They all wanted to hurt Marcus and he hadn't even been the fortress for more than ten minutes.

"You're not actually going to make us go are you Arthur?" Gawain asked.

"He's my commander, I must obey. But I'll go, you may enjoy the week drinking and gambling." The knights laughed, they adored Arthur. "I just need another volunteer."

"I'll go, be nice to get out of these walls for a while." Tristan said. Arthur nodded in appreciation.

"We'll leave in the morning, before dawn." Arthur left the knights to contemplate what they were going to do in the next week. Whether or not they would kill Marcus before Arthur returned.


	3. Londinium

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Londinium Awaits

Arthur and Tristan left the wall early the next morning. Marcus had explained they would find Lucilla in the company of a dozen Roman soldiers. But no other details were given.

Both were unhappy at the lack of facts, but were happy to get away from Marcus. All of the Knights believed that he was granted this post merely because of his status, which was probably true. He had no idea how to run a functioning fortress, let alone all of Britain.

The Knights even had a wager going to see how long Marcus would last, four months was the average time. Of course Arthur would never wager, but he thought four months was giving Marcus too much credit.

Arthur and Tristan made the five day journey to Londinium without incident with the Woads. The city was enormous on the horizon. A large citadel surrounded the flee infested city. There was a guard post at the entrance but no guard. So the two knights strode into the city. Both had been to the city only a few times in the 13 years and it was just as disgusting and vile as always.

"Wonder if our new commander is going to try and help the city." Tristan remarked as they directed the horses to the piers.

They stepped over human waste, the homeless and the dead. All that covered the streets. They could see the original Caer Londinium surrounded by the city. It was a decrepit fortress within a decrepit fortress. There were guards at that entrance turning merchants away.

"Any idea which ship is hers?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"A big one." Tristan comically retorted as Arthur chuckled.

There were twenty ships floating at or near the docks. Suddenly a Roman officer appeared in front of the two. He was Arthur's height, but at least five years younger. Curley black hair hung loosely next to the golden Roman armor.

"Are you here for the Lady Patrious?" His teenage voice asked.

"We are." Arthur replied.

The boy made the gesture to follow him. They were taken to a huge ship at the far end of the piers. Its white sails were down as the crew unloaded the chests.

"Doesn't exactly travel light." Arthur commented. This time Tristan gave a small chuckle.

"Wait here, I'll escort her out." He said to the two knights. Turning to the Centurion next to one of the three carriages he said, "Tell them proper protocol. She is still nobility even if she is no longer in Rome." The boy walked up the gangway into the ship.

The other man was a tall man, Dagonet's size with a chubby face. Gray hair poked out of his helmet, but a soothing tone spoke. "Don't mind Gaius. He takes this escorting business very seriously, when in fact the lady is in no danger. As for me I am Commander Flavius, Commander of Caer Londinium."

"I am Arthur Castus, leader of the Sarmatian Knights sent by Commander Marcus Patrious to escort his wife to Hadrian's Wall."

"Ah yes, very good." Flavius turned towards the ship as Gaius and the Lady walked out.

She looked like an angel in a fluttering ivory cloak. Gaius told them that she would share introductions once the city was behind them. They were pleased to leave the city.

Lucilla couldn't be happier to finally get off the ship and see Britain. She had stayed in her stateroom peering out the small porthole to the mists of the city. From what she could see, Lucilla knew that Londinium needed a new sanitation system to say the least.

She then saw Gaius leading two horsemen to the dock. _Finally,_ Lucilla thought, _I can get off the boat and start home._ Home, would she really be calling Hadrian's Wall home? Lucilla instantly realized how nervous and anxious she really was. "Take it day by day." Her mother had told her and that is what Lucilla was going to do.

There came a knock on the door. Knowing it was Gaius she picked up a small rug sac from the bed and put on her ivory cloak. Not wanted to draw attention to herself she raised her hood. Hiding her features was a good way for people to leave her alone.

The bright sunlight felt amazing to Lucilla. The air was anything but clean, yet she knew by tonight Londinium would be leagues behind her. Lucilla noticed the two horsemen still atop their valiant steeds waiting for her.

One she knew immediately to be Sarmatian. His long hair, facial tattoos and dark skin told Lucilla he was fighting for Rome only because he must. She saw his eyes held something mysterious, the feeling sent shivers down her spine. The other was Roman; his silver armor contrasted his hazel eyes. He had shorter black hair but the same dark complexion.

"Gaius, tell them we shall share introductions once the city is well behind us. And thank them for coming to escort me." Lucilla whispered to the young soldier.

Arthur and Tristan watched intently as Lady Patrious walked down the gangway to the carriage waiting for her. She walked gracefully as if she was walking on a cloud. Stepping into the carriage just as gracefully as she had been walking, the knights had realized they were intrigued.

Arthur took the lead of the caravan, with Tristan behind and the dozen other soldiers flanking the three carriages. They received many curious stares, wondering who was in the carriage. It made Lucilla a bit uncomfortable. She had never been give these types of stares before, even in Rome.


	4. A Midnight Conversation

**Sorry it took so long to update. School and work are taking a toll on me, hope you all enjoy. Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4

A Midnight Conversation

It was well past dark by the time the caravan stopped to rest. Tristan rode ahead with his loyal hawk to secure the surrounding areas. The rest dismounted and cared for the horses, started on some food, or began erecting a few tents.

Arthur laughed; erecting tents for one night was a waste of time, besides it would be safer for the Lady to sleep inside the carriage. The less visible she was, the safer it would be. He sat down a small distance from the fire, not wanting to spend time with the Romans who pestered him constantly. He watched the Romans drink and laugh, completely forgetting to keep an eye on the Lady.

Tristan joined Arthur a few minutes later. "All clear, the woods are empty save for the animals."

"Good." The night continued on without incident as the Romans went into their tents to sleep off the excessive drink they just consumed.

"Thank you." An angelic voice whispered into the night.

Arthur and Tristan shot up from their small conversation to look upon a true beauty.

"Please sit down." Arthur told her. "I am –"

"Arthur, of the knights of the Wall." She said. "Yet your name eludes me." She looked to Tristan.

He shifted his weight, a bit uncomfortable in her presence. This was a feeling that did not often occur to Tristan. The first time meeting a Roman and he was taken back by her. Telling himself to suck it up he replied, "Tristan."

"And your name my lady?" Arthur asked.

"Lucilla, daughter of Cassius."

Lucilla felt awkward in the presence of the two knights. If Marcus found out what she was doing, God help her. But she wanted to meet the two knights; she was intrigued with their lifestyle. She had only ever met soldiers such as Marcus or Gaius, men who spoke of war but never actually saw it.

"I would personally like to show my gratitude to you both, for taking the time to escort me to Hadrian's Wall. It is a task I'm sure you did not volunteer for nor enjoyed. If I can do anything to make this journey easier on you, please let me know." She spoke extremely formal for their campfire chat.

"You can relax a bit." Tristan pointed out.

"Unfortunately in the presence of a man I may do not such thing. My husband would never allow it."

There was silence for a few moments. "Your husband… you've been married long?" Arthur questioned.

"Six months, since July."

"Lady Lucilla," Gaius stood behind her. He was half asleep but had a disappointed in the lady. "I must request that you return to your carriage. It is improper for you to be about this hour… in this company." His tone was full of disdain towards the knights.

"Goodnight gentlemen." Lucilla gracefully stood and turned back towards her carriage. Gaius followed her until the flaps of the carriage were down. He then returned to his sleeping tent.

"Did he just really do that?" Tristan wondered out loud. "Actually told a grown woman when to go to sleep?"

"He did and told her that her company was inappropriate." Arthur replied. Both were perplexed at what they had seen.

After all, Lucilla was a married woman; she certainly could make her own decisions. They treated her as an infant one that was no smarter than a dog.

The morning came just in time for the group. Arthur and Tristan had been up for hours before the Romans decided to stir. They didn't see Lucilla by the time they started to move once again. They were actually making fairly good time on the road, even better was there were no Woads. Tristan continued to allow his hawk to fly around keeping another set of eyes on their road.

The fifth day came with out incident. The Romans continued to keep to themselves and the knights to themselves. Arthur was pleased that he could spend the time with Tristan. Even after the thirteen years Arthur felt that he knew nothing about his scout. They spoke of home, well Tristan's home of the small village in Sarmatia.

They were no more than twenty leagues from the Wall went Tristan's hawk came flying down towards his master. "Arthur… someone's coming."

The Romans must have heard Tristan's warning, they closed formation on Lucilla's carriage. Each pulled out their swords, a few taking up spears. Tristan rode ahead, the curved sword still sheathed next to Tristan's hip.

Lucilla pulled the flap of the carriage back. "Should I be concerned?" She asked Tristan.

"Just stay inside." He replied riding even further ahead.

Tristan's heart was pounding as it always did when the Hawk told him to be weary. The horse's hooves pounded beneath him, a four beat pattern told Tristan the horse was galloping, he pulled the horse back down to a lesser gait, the canter. The horse was just as anxious as he was. The horse wanted to gallop, not wanting to keep pulling the horse Tristan allowed the horse to gallop.

On the horizon Tristan could see seven riders approaching him. Without thinking twice he slowed the horse down to a halt. Not even a few moments later Lancelot's shining face stood next to Tristan. "Thought you could use some fun on the way home." Lancelot smiled.

"Did we scare you?" Bors thundered from the back of the pack.

"I was shaking in my boots," Tristan replied. He took them back to the caravan.

"RUS!" Bors announced when Arthur came into view.

A large smile appeared on Arthur's face when he saw the Knights approached. The Romans were not as amused as Arthur.

"Who are they?" Gaius snidely wondered.

"My knights." Arthur angrily replied.

"Pagans." Gaius said under his breath, but not quiet enough. Gawain had to hold Bedwyr back from smacking the Roman. "Might we continue? I want to have the Lady in the presence of her husband by nightfall."

"Keep walking forward." Cai said to the Roman.

"No woman is worth this," Galahad said to Gawain.

They continued to trek to Hadrian's Wall.


	5. A Terrifying Encounter

Chapter 5

A Terrifying Encounter

The knights rode together keeping their distance from the Romans, who obviously wanted nothing to do with the knights. The knights regaled Arthur with the news he had missed while in Londinum. Marcus had been busy apparently.

He had begun to relocate the Centurions from the western end of the wall to the main milecastle or the eastern end of the wall. In Arthur's military savvy mind, the move was suicidal for Roman occupation. Keeping the wall too lightly manned would be inviting the Woad inside.

"The damn fool doesn't know a damn thing!" Yelled Bors, who was scaled by Dagonet to keep his voice down.

"Yet the Centurions follow him," Lancelot continued.

"They don't know any better." Galahad allowed.

Arthur noticed Gaius pulling his horse back a bit in order to hear the conversation between the knights. "We shall discuss this later." Arthur told the knights and nodded toward Gaius. The knights understood that their conversation was being listened to by unwanted ears.

Tristan came galloping up to the others, as always with a stoic face. "Arthur… we're being followed." 

"Already Marcus has allowed those demons in," Bedwyr said in a disgusted tone.

"Tighten formation on the Lady. Tristan ride ahead with Cai and try to keep the road clear." The two sped of in front of the caravan. The others followed Arthur's orders without hesitation.

Arthur and Lancelot took the head with a few Centurions to their sides. Gawain and Galahad took one side of Lucilla's carriage with Bedwyr and Gaius on the other. Bors and Dagonet took the rear.

Tristan never minded traveling with Cai, both were quiet and attentive to detail. They glared into the dark places of the forest, the places they knew Woads would hid when planning and ambush. There was a tension to the air than sent a slight shiver of excitement through Tristan; Cai on the other hand was a bit more tense than excited.

Although not as talented as Tristan, Cai was becoming a good scout. A few years younger than Tristan he learned from him. Learned how to be quiet even when the world is quieter, and how to kill a Woad not allowing him to make a noise.

They killed a few of the blue demons but realized the majority of the army would be behind them, leaving the forest they looked onto the caravan and saw a single arrow fly from the woods.

Lucilla noticed the outline of soldiers surrounding her carriage. Slightly lifting up the corner of the fabric covering on the window, she was able to see two horses and two men she had never seen before.

They certainly were Sarmatians, she thought to herself. They wore armor from their home villages, no doubt and carried weapons that were well broken in.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the fabric in front of Lucilla. The caravan halted throwing her forward; she could see knights skirmishing with others. What was she seeing? Blue men, oh no, she thought, men painted blue. "Blue demons," she whispered.

The knights were racing about killing anything blue they saw. The Woads had come out of the trees as if waiting for the knights to loosen their guard. But the knights were very aware.

Arthur heaved Excalibur up and down each time taking a soul with him. The steel was covered in red dripping all over Arthur and his horse.

The others knew how to kill a Woad and some even took pleasure in the task. Tristan's arrows never missed their mark and Cai's spears always struck.

Lancelot had his double swords swinging away. Bedwyr fought closely beside him swinging a single blade, but killing just as accurately.

Gawain spun the axe around loping off a blue head as his dagger killed another. Galahad, like Bedwyr, had the single sword and knew how to use it.

Bors and Dagonet, the older two, used slightly larger weapons. Dagonet's sword was as long as his arm and Bors used his fists to be deadly.

Lucilla could see her Roman escorts were not holding their own. In fact Gaius was the only Roman still alive. How could Roman have survived so long, making such poor soldiers?

Suddenly Lucilla was being pulled from the carriage by a pair of strong blue hands. Kicking and screaming she tried to break free, but the Woad's grip was strong. He had successfully pulled her to the ground and started to drag her towards the forest. She knew if she was pulled into the forest she would certainly be killed… or worse. Thankfully by know the knights had heard her screams for help.

Not wanting to act like the damsel in distress she always hated reading about, Lucilla had to think quickly. Grabbing the sea horse hair pin from her head she slammed it into the Woad's hand. Screaming from such an unexpected strike he let go. He turned back towards Lucilla, who was looking up in surprise to what she had just done, he lunged again. This time Lucilla kicked him the face, he stumbled backwards, but that did not stop him.

He lunged once more and slapped the defiant Roman across the face. Yet he then fell on top of her, giving a small shriek she pushed the body off of her. She noticed there was an arrow piercing his heart. Looking away from the body she saw Tristan still mounted on his grey steed with his bow in hand.

Lucilla stood, realizing the battle was over. Could that even be called a battle? She was a bit out of breath but not hurt. Cai was the first one over to her.

"Are you right, Lady?" He was a bit taken back by her stunning beauty. Even with her hair in complete shambles, and her dress dirtied and torn she was beautiful.

"Yes, you all have my thanks, infinitely." She smiled an intoxicating smile.

Gaius rode up and ordered her back in the carriage, before the others were able to get near her. She nodded and delicately returned to the carriage.

"She's all right?" Questioned Arthur as he and the rest of the knights reached Cai and Tristan.

"Yea," Tristan replied.

"Our Roman friend ordered her back in the carriage." Cai said.

"For the best, we need to be aware for the rest of the trip." Dagonet told them.

"Let's get moving," Arthur said, a bit tired.

The wall was finally on the horizon as the sun fell below it. The silhouetted barrier built in the first century was a wonderful sight for someone who had never seen it. Lucilla marveled at it, looking through the fabric covering. Gaius was riding next to her and the knights were situated around the caravan.

In the tight space Lucilla had been able to change into another dress, one that she was hoping wasn't too bright a color. She also realized she had left the sea horse pin in the hand of the Woad, regretfully she added a light golden chain around the curls. She hoped that Marcus wouldn't mind the lack of glamour, but she wasn't in Rome. She kept the make-up to a minimal amount.

"Was she hideous?" Galahad questioned Cai as they approached the outer gate. The other knights gave him a questioning glance. "What? I heard that Roman women are ugly."

"From who?" Gawain wondered.

"The Centurions," Galahad admitted.

"They lived in Rome about as long as we lived in Sarmatia; some of these men have never even seen Rome. You're so gullible." Gawain said laughing.

"You still never answered my question Cai."

"Only if you're blind," Cai allowed.

"Do not speak of the Lady in such a manner." Gaius intruded in the conversation. "You disrespect her."

"We speak of her beauty, is that so wrong?" Gawain questioned.

"She is another man's property." Gaius rode ahead to Arthur as they passed under the gate.


	6. Hadrian's Wall

Sorry it's been sooo long. School has been hectic! Thanks for putting up with me!

* * *

Chapter 6

Destination Reached

A huge roar erupted as they made their way to the fortress. Centurions raced behind to be there to greet the new Commander's wife. This was the most excitement they were experiencing since Marcus arrived two weeks ago. Even when living in Rome the probability of seeing a Senator's daughter would be scarce. They lived, worked, and played in areas off limits to the rest of the city.

In argument to Galahad's earlier statement, many Roman women were hideous. The plague that sprung up constantly in the city had taken its toll on the people. Birth defects were common of people of the lower classes, yet the upper classes were not in contact with the plague hence they were considered the beauty of the city.

Arthur and the Knights made their way to the inner gates of the keep. Marcus was standing there waiting for them, with a few other Roman officials. The Centurions were formed in a square around the walls; they were all wearing their blue cloaks and battle armor. Their shields were out in front of them and with the other hand held large spears, merely for show. These spears were far too large to use in battle, they were extremely difficult to lift.

The horses had some difficulty maneuvering inside the small gates due to all the soldiers. The four horses leading the carriage were having an issue, getting quite uneasy with all the people. Jols, Arthur's steward, had to come over and calm them down in order to pull the rest of the carriage through the gate. It was obvious that Marcus was getting impatient.

Marcus stepped down from the entrance of the hall of the Round Table and walked toward the carriage door. Gaius opened the door and a delicate hand emerged clasping Marcus's. All the Centurions took a deep breath and stood up straight, the Knights remained mounted.

Lucilla lightly stepped from the carriage onto the cobblestone ground. She felt very self conscious will all the eyes on her. She wore a light peach dress that had half sleeves with a matching shawl with gold outlining. Her brown waves were pulled back in a traditional up-do of Roman style. A few strands hung down near her face and in the back. A true Roman beauty.

"Was that really the most appropriate dress to wear?" Marcus whispered to her.

Her eyes searched the crowd just so she didn't have to look Marcus in the eyes; awkwardly her eyes met Tristan's. "It was all I had left, everything was the trunks. I shall go up and change."

"Good." Marcus sharply agreed.

She hadn't even been at the Wall five minutes and already Marcus was on her about everything she had done wrong. There was no 'hello nice to see you,' or 'hello, I missed you.' No, already the criticizing came.

"I shall meet you in five minutes to escort you back down here to meet the soldiers."

"Yes husband." Marcus motioned for a woman to come over and show Lucilla to her chambers.

The Knights had been taken back by her beauty. They all saw the same thing, a goddess. But she was not one of the fool wenches from the tavern, no; she was the daughter of Senator. Most were already thinking of the right way they could seduce her into their own beds, little did they know how difficult it would prove to be.

They weren't even able to appreciate her beauty until she was being pushed into the hall, most likely to her chambers. Bors laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dagonet asked.

"Lovely Vanora is taking her up. She'll get everything we need to know." Bors laughed again.

The Knights joined in. Vanora could get information out of anyone if she wanted to. She was extremely persuasive. They were sure they would know Lucilla's favorite food and shoe size by the time drinking time came around later tonight.

"Well here it is," the red head opened the door for Lucilla, "home."

Slowly Lucilla took the few steps through the threshold. "Thank you." She said turning to the woman. "It'll do very well."

"This isn't your husband's room; his is the other door down the hall. Is this how it's supposed to be?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Your trunks should be up momentarily. Can I get you anything else?"

"Your name?"

"Vanora," she seemed surprised that a woman of such status would care about her name.

"Thank you Vanora."

"You're welcome my Lady. If there is anything you need I can be found roaming the fortress during the day and working the tavern in the evening. Or just find my Bors."

"Pardon me?"

"Bors, he's my lover. He'll find me if you can't." A few men arrived with the trunks from the carriages.

"Oh, thank you. Please put them over there." Lucilla softly spoke as the men placed the large trunks against the far wall.

"Anything else my Lady?" Vanora questioned.

"No thank you." Vanora nodded and left back down the stairs.

Within a few minutes all twenty-four trunks were packed into Lucilla's room. A bit overwhelmed she began with the closest trunk. Seeing that it wasn't her wardrobe she moved on to the next until after five trunks she finally found it. Pulling out a grey gown with the same cut as the one she was wearing she put it on. But realizing that Marcus still would not approve she found her large fur cloak. Wrapping the fox fur around her she clipped the star shaped clasp.

Hearing Marcus's knocking on the door she checked her hair in a small mirror and opened the door. "Are you ready?" He hastily asked.

"Are we late for something?" Lucilla quickly spoke.

"Are you talking back to me?" Marcus sharply asked.

"No of course not. I'm just saying." Lucilla looked towards the floor.

Marcus pushed her against the closed door of her chamber. "Good, if you were talking back to me, I would hate to think about what I would have to do to you. You're job _Lucilla_ is to make _my_ life easier. If you don't you pay the consequences." Grabbing her neck squeezing just tight enough to scare Lucilla he said, "Do I make myself perfectly clear… wife?"

"Yes… perfectly clear husband. It shan't happen again." Marcus let go of her neck and took her arm to walk with her down the stairs toward the waiting officers.

The corridor was darkly lit as they walked down the stairs. About half was down the stairs took a sharp turn, Lucilla slipped on a puddle into Marcus's hands. "Will you please watch your step! Do not make me look like a fool in front of these men."

"I would never dare do that. Please forgive me." Her voice was in a whisper for fear of saying something out of wrong.

Marcus introduced her to countless men, each were gawking at her beauty and intrigued to meet a Senator's daughter. Each man was the same, Marcus would walk up to them, they would salute him, he would shake their hand and he would introduce Lucilla. The officer would ask for her hand and he would kiss it delicately. Lucilla would smile at the man then Marcus would pull her to the next soldier in line. It was a tedious project, and she supposed it served a purpose. The only thing Lucilla wanted was a hot bath with her incenses burning all around, so she could imagine she was back in Rome.

After almost an hour of shaking hands Marcus led her into the tavern of the wall. It was a large area with many tables, each telling their own stories of bar fights, and gambling. The tavern was near empty as they entered. Marcus help Lucilla take a seat on one of the benches as he himself took a seat. One by one Marcus' generals took a seat at the table, the only commanding officer she didn't see was Arthur, and surprisingly she was a bit disappointed.

Vanora was the hostess bringing them large mugs of mead and Lucilla a glass of her finest wine. Thanking her Lucilla took a sip of the wine to find it was old and musty. In Rome the bottle would have gone for mere pennies, but she was sure that in Britannia this was a commodity. Yet during her dinner that was brought out she could feel a pair of eyes always watching her. Not to sound self-confident, but Lucilla was used to at least one pair of eyes on her but this was different. This pair was seeing deeper than mere beauty…as if the watcher was peering directly into her soul.

The feeling made her queasy. Excusing herself she left the table and made her way up to her room…now if she could only remember the way.

* * *

Please Review! I want to see how you like it!


	7. A Labyrinth of Lies

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Keep on doing it! Can't wait to hear your comments, let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Labyrinth of Lies

It would have been a lot easier to find her way back to her chambers if some of the corridors were not all identical. As it was each hallway looked the same, there were no paintings, no sculptures to differentiate the halls. Lucilla walked up an angled flight of stairs hoping to find her chamber, but it was no use. She was completely lost with no idea where to go or even how to get back to the tavern.

Approaching a solid oak door with intricate engravings she opened it slightly and peered in. She was able to see a few lanterns lit in the corners of the room but it appeared to be empty. Her few small steps into the hall echoed loudly around her. Taking a few more small steps she found herself in the great hall of Artorious.

The room looked small with an enormous round table as the center object. There were large shields hanging along in vivid colors and designs. But these shields were different from the Roman shields, these held scars of battles. A large shield with a black crow swimming in a sea of blue had clearly been broken in half and put back together with extreme care. In the center of the large table a bear rug was prominently displayed.

Lucilla was fascinated. _Could it really be? The great Round Table I've heard so much of in Rome?_ It really existed… Lucilla couldn't help but smile. To her it was as if she was walking into a legend of old her father used to speak of. Walking around the table she saw that in each seat a name was engraved. Bedwyr… Cai… Ector… Percival…. These were people who risked their lives for a Rome they had never been too. But their sense of duty was so honorable they fought for a place they would never see.

Looking around each seat was exactly the same as the one next to it. She couldn't tell which seat was Commander Arthur or his knights. What a way to think… every man being equal? It was an uncommon thought in any Roman's mind. Yet to Lucilla she was shocked she had not seen something like this before. A concept so simple, of equality for all men, had not yet been adopted in Rome.

Suddenly Lucilla heard a creak as if the door was opening or closing. Quickly looking around she didn't see anyone, happy to see that no one was watching her, Lucilla continued to gawk at the table. She ran her hands against the deep carvings as if actually feeling the courage and honor each knight held. But deep in the shadows near one of the corners Lucilla saw a pair of boots. Her heart began to race, not really knowing what to do she simply turned to the shadows.

"I don't know who you are but I must request you… you come out of the shadows." Lucilla kept her voice strong but her hands were shaking. Should she scream? There must be a guard walking around the fortress somewhere.

A small laugh echoed in hall and out walked Tristan. His dark hair partly covered his face. There were some dark lines under his eyes on his cheeks; Lucilla quickly realized they were tattoos. He had taken off his armor and was in a dark brown shirt and his riding breeches. Yet among the dirt of his hands held a bright red apple, it was half eaten.

"You know it's impolite to watch someone without their knowledge." Lucilla kept her voice stern but inside was laughing.

On the other hand Tristan chuckled out loud. "How was I to know if you were like Marcus or not." Tristan's voice seemed angered that Marcus was not with Lucilla.

"I take it you don't approve of Marcus?" Lucilla truly wanted to know Tristan's view of Marcus.

"It's not that I don't approve of the man, but I don't think that the wall and he are not proper matches. He seems like a man who would rather shout orders from atop a horse than actually be in the depths of the battle. Out here there is no room for men who are not dedicated. It could mean that one of us will end up dead." Tristan said.

"He is dedicated, perhaps not in actual war but he knows what he's doing. I ask you to give him so time. Let him learn, I'm sure when you arrived you were not accepted immediately. Please give Marcus a chance." Pleaded the senator's daughter.

"I can try and give him a change, but does he really know what he's doing?" The simplicity of the statement made Lucilla wonder what Tristan was really after.

"In Rome… Marcus is a great man." Lucilla seemed to be trying to convince herself more than Tristan.

"We're not in Rome my lady. We're the farthest from Rome one could be without leaving the Empire."

"Sir Tristan… I am still a Lady of Rome. I must believe that what Marcus does is for the best. I hope you understand that. I bring no hate with me; in fact I find this place fascinating."

To this Tristan just smiled. "You find Britain fascinating even when the natives tried to kill you?"

Lucilla wasn't sure how to respond. "They're doing what's right by them. I can't argue with that. Just like you're doing what's right by which happens to be killing them. How did people act when Caesar drove into Germania? They hated him but then he changed their lives, making it better. Perhaps all we need to do is make the life of these people better than it is."

"You just want to make things better? Think that will be easy? Rome has been here for more than three hundred years, and Woads keep fighting that won't end."

"We need to try Sir Tristan. If not, then what are we doing here? What kind of people are we if we do not try and make the world better?"

"The world isn't that good." Tristan bluntly spoke.

"That's a very pessimistic view. The world is _always_ worth saving." Lucilla's voice sent a shiver down Tristan's spine. Was he really attracted to a Roman? _Pah!_ He thought, _of course not!_

"You know the wall is not a safe place for you to be walking around alone, especially since you don't know you way around. The worst thing you could do is end up in an unsafe place. Who knows what kind of enemies you would meet." Tristan acted as if he was trying to frighten Lucilla, but she just smiled in return.

"I'm sure you or your knights would be so kind as to protect me." Lucilla's voice became playful.

Tristan changed his tone to join Lucilla's playful tone. "Do you really need protection? I saw how you handled the Woad. Not most women would take their hair piece out and strike a man. It takes a different kind of woman to do that."

Lucilla took a step closer. "I've been dealing with Romans for quite some time. I know to protect my interests." Lucilla looked Tristan in the eyes, "beside I'm not like _most_ women."

"Course not…you're a senator's daughter." Tristan seemed to be ridiculing her.

"You mock me? Why? Are you jealous that I have lived in Rome?" Lucilla began to go on the offensive.

"Am I jealous of someone living in Londinium?"

"Do you compare Rome to Londinium? That is comparing beauty to filth!"

"Oh, pardon me," Cai had entered the room and by the look on his face was shocked to see Lucilla and Tristan. Both quickly turned their heads to the red haired knight. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not," Lucilla was quick to answer. "I was just trying to find my way back to my chambers and I happen to get turned around. Tristan was kind enough to show me the Hall. It's a magnificent place." Turning towards Tristan Lucilla nodded, "thank you for your insight. Good night Sir Cai… Sir Tristan. I expect I shall see you in the morning."

Lucilla walked out of the hall and was happy to get away from the tension that had been steadily mounting. Tristan's words were like taking a dagger into her gut.

_Could he really compare the filth ridden city of Londinium to the beauty of Rome? He had never even seen Rome! What did this Sarmatian knight know of Rome! _Lucilla was furious at the knight. Even with her interlude with the knight Lucilla was still lost.

Realizing she was no closer to chamber than before she began to get a bit worried that she would never find her way around the fortress. "Are you lost?" Came a deep voice of a man behind her.

Turning around Lucilla found herself looking at a tall man, the size of Arthur. His thick beard covered half of his face but his eyes were soft. He was dressed down in a pair of black leggings and a dark blue jerkin. He repeated his question.

"Oh a little yes." Lucilla smiled but was unsure of who this man was.

The man must have realized that Lucilla was unsure of who he was, "I'm Bedwyr, one of the knights."

"Thank you, I thought you looked familiar. I saw you earlier in the courtyard."

"Yes you did. You're trying to get back to your room?"

"Is it that obvious?" Lucilla let out a small chuckle a bit embarrassed that she couldn't find her way around.

"You happen to be on the other side of barracks of where you want to be. Don't worry it took me a while to get used to it."

The knight Bedwyr seemed kind but at the same time vicious. Lucilla was sure the man standing in front of her was a vicious fighter, a fact which scared Lucilla.

"Follow me, I can take you back."

They began walking through the winding halls. "So… you are a knight?" Lucilla didn't like the idea of walking in total silence.

"I am," responded the knight.

"And do you like being so?"

"Arthur is my commander, and my friend. But I take no joy in the killing of others as some of my counterparts do." Bedwyr spoke as if he was disgusted by the fact of killing, a way of life Lucilla assumed was typical.

"So like today… you kill but you take no pride in it? Isn't that odd? Not taking pride in something?" Lucilla was quite confused.

"Would you take pride in it, my lady? Taking another man's life?"

"Thankfully I don't have to. When you say your counterparts take pleasure in the killing of Woads, to whom do you refer?" Lucilla wondered if there really were those who took pleasure in killing.

"You truly want to know?" Bedwyr chuckled. Lucilla only nodded. "Tristan, Cai, Bors and even a bit of Gawain; they all enjoy it. The others on the other hand merely do it because we must." Turning towards a large door Bedwyr opened it for the senator's daughter. "We've reached your chamber my lady."

Turning towards the darkened room Lucilla gazed back out at the knight, he seemed a bit depressed. "I am sorry that you must go through this. If there is anyway I could help in perhaps taking your mind off the gravity of the situation, please let me know." Shooting Bedwyr a Roman smile Lucilla closed the door and walked toward the open window.

It had been quite a day for the young Roman. She stood near the open window and looked down to the courtyard where just a few hours ago she entered the 3 century old fortress. Had it only been a few hours? It seemed as if it had been days ago. Below the window she could see a few of the knights enjoying the night with a few barmaids. Lucilla chuckled at the thought: _they fight all day and play all night_. And looking a bit closer to the entrance of her barracks she saw Marcus.

He was cuddling up to a tall brunette barmaid. Marcus held the barmaid's chin in his hand as he caressed her cheek. He had never touched Lucilla that way, was she jealous of the wretched barmaid? Kissing the brunette's neck Lucilla turned away having the wretched taste of bile coming up her throat. Lucilla rubbed her arms to take away the goose bumps that had formed.

She walked into the bathroom and took out the pin that had been holding her hair up. She was still disappointed that she had lost her sea horse pin, it had been a gift from a dear friend on her wedding day. Would she ever see Rome again? Unlikely and now she would have to live knowing the Marcus was happier in the arms of barmaid than his own wife. As much as Lucilla knew that going into the marriage she never expected that she would have to see it with her own eyes. It made her sick. Lucilla heaved into the bowl near the mirror.


	8. The Briton

**Thanks to Morwen12 and Skystrike26 your reviews helped me write this chapter quicker than I thought I could! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Briton

The next morning Lucilla woke up with a splitting headache. The whole world seemed to be spinning around her. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see the empty room, almost forgetting that she was no longer in Rome. Trying to push herself up in order to look out the window, Lucilla realized it was no bad dream. She really was in Britain.

Pushing herself out of the warm fur covers she threw on her bearskin cloak. Giving a quick shiver, she moved toward the window to see something she had never yet seen, the fog rolling in to the ancient fortress. It was a beautiful site, the white washed walls of the milecastle seemed to blend into the gray fog, and not knowing where the wall ends and the landscape of Northern Britain begins. _You'll never see that in Rome_, Lucilla commented to the empty room.

Moving over toward the large closets, Lucilla gave a sigh remembering she still needed to unpack all the chests. Not wanting to destroy how everything was packed she starting opening each chest, although she was still in her robe. The first chest she opened was linen. The thin sheets she expected, she wouldn't be using anytime soon. Putting them towards the back of the closet she continued on.

The next chest were some of her clothes, most were the light, airy summer dresses. But she was able to fit a few of the thicker fabrics on the bottom. Finding a light green color dress she put it on, yet the matching shawl was too thin so she found her fox lined cloak and wrapped that around her. Fastening it with a olive tree shaped brooch she was finally warm.

She hadn't even been dressed for fifteen minutes when a quiet knocking came on the door. Wondering if that is what she heard she moved closer to the door, where she heard it again. Pleased that she wasn't imagining things, she opened the door to find a smiling Vanora.

Vanora wore a light chestnut colored dress, which unfortunately had beer stains on it from the tavern. "Good morning!" The plucky woman announced.

"Good morning to you." Lucilla responded, suddenly a head ran in front of Lucilla into her room.

"Tag! Your it!" A child's voice shouted.

"Nu-uh! You never touched me Six." Another shouted back, chasing the other further into the room.

"Four! Six! That's enough, get out of her room." Vanora shouted back, the children quickly obeyed. Lucilla must have had a questioning look on her face, since Vanora began to explain. "My apologies Lady Lucilla. Children now a days always wanting to play a game." The infectious smile Vanora gave made Lucilla reciprocate.

"They're your children?" Lucilla wondered.

"Oh, aye, just a few of the many. Bors is downstairs with Nine and Ten." Turning towards the children she whispered. "Go get the plate we prepared." The children quickly ran off down the stairs, still playfully shoving each other. Lucilla remembered a glorious summer afternoon in Northern Rome where she spent an entire day playing with her dear friend.

"You name your children numbers?" Lucilla chuckled as Vanora entered the room.

"Well the first one we named Gilly, but it was too hard to name the rest, so we gave them all numbers." Vanora walked over to the window, "oh you have a wonderful view of wall."

"If you need I could help with some name." Lucilla wasn't sure if it was a proper offer or not, but out here in the nothingness of Britain who was to say what was proper or not?

"Oh, well that would be very kind of ye, but Bors and I would be hoping for either Celtic or Sarmatian."

"Of course, and who wouldn't." Lucilla smiled as the two children reappeared.

"Six, stop touching me or your gonna make me spill it!" The older boy scalded his younger sister. The girl responded only by sticking her tongue out.

"Six!" Vanora scalded. The girl looked toward the ground in shame.

"Now there's no of that here. It's alright." Lucilla chuckled at the child's antics. Walking over to the young girl Lucilla bent down to eye level. "You know, I used to act the exact same way."

"Really!" The girl's eyes lit up like the sun.

"Really. My friend used to steal my clothes when I swimming in the stream so I would come out of the stream in only my undergarments. Walking into my home, my mother scalded me too." Six seemed to be enjoying this story; in fact Four and Vanora were both listening. "So when I saw my friend I used to loosen the girth of his saddle so when he went to his lesson, he would fall off." The children began to laugh.

"So even you acted silly sometimes." The girl noted.

"Every acts silly sometimes."

"Not true!" The young boy announced. "Arthur doesn't act that way."

"Even as a boy, I'm sure he had his moments." Lucilla didn't understand why she began to defend the commander she had met only momentarily.

"We brought your breakfast up for you. Enjoy it." Vanora smiled and shuffled the children out the door.

The eggs and toast weren't as glamorous as the food she'd eaten in Rome, but it was food nonetheless that filled her stomach. She had just finished as was prepared to continue unpacking when another knock came on the door. Giving a small sigh of disappointment that she couldn't continue unpacking.

Opening the door, Gaius stood before her. The young man seemed different than he was just yesterday. The curly black hair didn't have pieces of grass or mud embedded in it; it was neatly combed. The golden armor was recently cleaned and the emblems shined.

"Morning Lady Patrious," his voice was smooth but sounded tired.

"A long night Gaius?" Lucilla smiled as the centurion became nervous.

"Yes… my lady." Opening his mouth to perhaps explain, Lucilla quickly intruded.

"Please spare me the details."

"With pleasure." Lucilla opened the door enough to let Gaius inside. "General Marcus insists that you eat the mid meal with him."

"I'm sure he does," Lucilla commented under her breath.

"I am also to take you a quick tour of the wall. So you don't lose yourself."

"Gaius, how would you give me a tour? Considering you arrived her just yesterday?"

"I'll get a knight." Gaius quickly retorted. Lucilla only shook her head, but instead of arguing fixed her hair a bit, putting it up properly and followed Gaius out the door.

Making their way downstairs, the tavern was full although it was late morning. The knights had formed themselves around a large table with food all around. Mugs of juice were being passed back and forth. But Lucilla was able to look over and saw the large man, Bors cradling a baby.

"Something amusing Lady Lucilla?" Gaius rudely questioned.

"Yes, you trying to act sober." Lucilla comically replied. "Where's Marcus?"

"Talking with Arthur, where else?" A now angered Gaius answered.

Coming from behind the tavern, Arthur appeared. He wore the same armor Lucilla had seen him don earlier, but now his face was full of rage. Seeing Lucilla he shook his head and walked towards his knights who were all aware that Arthur was not happy.

"What now?" Gawain wondered.

"Knights, we leave." Arthur simply stated. Without question the knights all stood and walked over to the stables. Staying a few steps behind them Lucilla followed, Gaius apparently needed to speak with barmaid he enjoyed so much the night before.

The stable was as large as her chamber. The stalls were situated around a large training ring that allowed a good deal of sunlight into. Keeping her distance, Lucilla was able to overhear what Arthur was telling the men.

"What has the fool commanded this time?" Galahad asked.

"To patrol the wall." Arthur told them, but he wasn't sincere.

"What else?" Lancelot looked to Arthur who was already putting the saddle on his white steed.

"We are to protect the wall, but we come across any Woads we are to bring one back with us."

"Has the fool lost his mind?" Bors questioned. If one could see his blood, Lucilla assumed it would be boiling.

"Marcus must understand that if we bring a Woad into the fortress, he will quickly see and learn the layout of the keep. The next time the Woads attack the fortress they will have an advantage to what they had before. They will know the weaker areas of the Wall." Bedwyr explained, his voice showed how appalled he was at the decision of Marcus.

"I do not fight for the Wall." Arthur began to explain. "The Wall is made of bricks, those can be rebuilt. It is for the people living inside these bricks we must fight for." Arthur's voice was authoritative, but it showed no anger or hatred.

"So we're going to obey these insane orders?" Cai wondered, the thought all the knights were having.

"We will, and we will ride with dignity. If General Marcus wants to speak to Woad, we shall give him one to speak with." Arthur told the group.

Without another moments hesitation the knights saddled the horses and mounted. The animals were anxious to be moving as they kept bobbing their heads, and prancing about as if they were dancing on flames.

Lucilla made her way towards the tavern where she knew she would be able to find Vanora. Lucilla didn't understand at the moment why she felt so much pity for the knights. The Empire had given them a place to stay, a civilized place, she must add and way to make the world better. But then again they needed to do things they deemed unworthy and insane. _All part of the job_, Lucilla told herself as the horses thundered past her.

As the people of Hadrian's Wall heard the inner gates closing behind the knights, Gaius appeared at Lucilla's side.

"I told you I would give you a tour, yet due to my ineffectiveness in this area I have acquired a different man to guide you around the Wall." Gaius stepped aside and there stood Jols, Arthur's steward.

"I give you good greeting, my Lady." Jols said in a heavy British accent.

"And to you as well," Lucilla replied.

Inviting Lucilla next to him with a wave of his hand, Lucilla complied. Gaius stayed a few feet behind her at all times. Jols started off at the forward battlements. Taking Lucilla to the top of the Wall, he began to explain its reasons for construction.

"So ye see, Emperor Hadrian never got to see the final construction of the Wall but we're sure it's something he'd be proud of. Now these aren't the original battlements. A century ago the Wall stood a good ten feet lower, but it was thought by some that it was too easy for the Woads to climb over so they added ten feet of rock in order to make the Wall even more menacing."

"They succeeded," Lucilla commented. Jols continued on about the battlements and how each section was built. Forts that were connected together by patrolled Roman Roads then the milecastles until finally the Wall had been finished. Apparently, Roman architectures believed it would frighten the Woads if the stones were whitewashed. Lucilla wasn't sure if the white washing frightened the Woads but it surly made the Wall gleem in the sunlight.

Lucilla was only listening with half an ear. Her mind kept wondering to the reason Marcus would want to speak with a Woad. She kept pondering this until her thoughts were I interrupted by a familiar voice. "Ready for the mid day meal Wife?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, thank you." Marcus led her to a room with a large rectangular table. The table sat two at the head and four on each side, large enough to make a statement but not so large as to appear menacing.

Marcus being the Roman gentleman, helped seat Lucilla at one head of the table while he took the other. A few servers brought out enough food to feed a small army. Eating in almost complete silence, Antonion came bursting through the door. Marcus, a bit angered by the intrusion, looked up from the meal of grilled venison.

"The Knights have returned with a blue demon." He whispered to Marcus, nodding he walked over to Lucilla.

"Care to join me?" Marcus held out his hand and Lucilla took it with a smile. _He really can be a gentleman when he tries_, Lucilla commented to herself, pleased with Marcus.

They strode out to the courtyard where just yesterday Lucilla, herself, had arrived. The stone courtyard was nowhere near as filled as it was before. The horses were able to manipulate themselves around the square. In the center stood Arthur with the Woad standing in front with his hands tied behind his back. Cai, Bedwyr, Tristan and Lancelot stood to Arthur's left with Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Dagonet stood to his right.

"Well done fair Knights!" Marcus announced as he took a few steps down towards the Woad. Lucilla took a few steps forward herself, just to get a better look at the man.

She should rather say boy, the Woad could have been no older than eighteen summers.

His blonde hair was matted down with the blue paint that was also painted all over his young body. He was naked to the waist with a few visible scars on his chest. Within some of the blue paint, was a red stain… blood, Lucilla guessed.

She looked the Knights and was able to realize they were also bloodied, but none looked wounded. The blood of the Woads ran thick on the Knight's armor and weaponry. 

"We've deliver a Woad to you General. As ordered." Arthur told Marcus.

"So you did," Marcus smiled to Arthur putting a hand on his shoulder. The other knights scoffed at Marcus's action. Turning toward the Woad, Marcus looked into his eyes. "What do you want with Hadrian's Wall?"

"I could tell him that," Galahad whispered to Gawain, but the Woad was deathly silent.

"Do you want to die? Is that it?" Marcus asked the boy, again no reply. Suddenly Marcus threw his fist into the boy's stomach, thrusting him backward into Arthur. He stumbled a few steps but grabbed the Woad by the shoulder and made his stand before Marcus, yet again. "Anything to say in your defense?" With more silence came another punch, but this time Marcus added a second punch while he was cowering.

Lucilla needed to turn away for the slightest moment. She couldn't bear to watch Marcus abuse this poor boy. "Marcus," she whispered no louder than a slight wind. As Marcus continued to beat the boy, even the Knights grew disgusted. Lucilla was finally able to raise her voice loud enough to be heard. "Marcus. Please stop."

He glared at Lucilla, utter rage filling his eyes. How dare she speak to me in the presence of my men, he must have been thinking to himself.

"I must concur," Arthur stepped forward. By now the boy was lying on the ground in his own blood. He was still alive, thankfully.

"Get rid of him," Marcus told Gaius. Walking towards Lucilla Marcus motioned for her to enter the dining room where they had been eating.

Within the security of the room Marcus lost his temper. "How dare you command me to stop! I am the _dux Britanniarum_not you!"

"Marcus he didn't deserve that beating and you know that! You don't need to prove yourself at the expense of others. That boy had done nothing wrong!"

"He is a Woad, that is evidence enough."

"And we are Roman and this is evidence enough for them, the barbarians. We are not barbarians. We are better than this."

Lucilla was hoping that she struck a nerve of Marcus's and he would not resort to the basic abuse she was used to.

Coming within an inch of Lucilla's face Marcus told her, "If you ever again presume to interfere in my affairs, I will, I promise, send you back to Rome in pieces." Walking out of the room Marcus slammed the door shut. Lucilla stood there breathing heavily happy she was alive to see the sunset.

* * *

**Please review, they have been amazingly helpful! Hope you liked!**


	9. Wall Life

**You guys have been so great at reviewing... please don't stop!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Wall Life

Lucilla stood in the hall taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. Marcus had a way of scaring her to the bone and then walking away leaving Lucilla to ponder when it would be next that he would last out. As it was, she had only been at the wall a few days and each day she did something that displeased her husband. Perhaps this marriage was not the best idea she had.

"You all right?" A now familiar voice asked her.

"Yes." She said to the scout.

"You don't seem it." He looked deep into her eyes, something that made the Senator's daughter quite uncomfortable.

"Well I am; thank you for your concern." Lucilla told him, taking her leave.

Walking back outside to the tavern she found Gaius waiting for her. He seemed more awake than he was this morning, but also a bit more drunk. No doubt thanks in large part to the mug of ale he had in his left hand. He seemed to be dazed off, looking at the tall, blond barmaid. He quickly turned his attention to Lucilla.

"Good evening Lady." He said kindly to her.

"And to you as well; I'm going to take me leave."

"I'll escort you back to your room."

"No. It is not necessary, I'm sure I can find my way back."

Lucilla turned and walked to her end of the barracks. She was happy to say that she was able to find her room with little problem. Closing the door behind her she took the time to clean herself up. Taking off the makeup she had been wearing and releasing her hair, she looked more natural than a British Queen. The natural brown curls lay across her back. The olive branch hair clip she put next to her brush.

Putting on her fur rob there came a loud knocking on the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see Marcus, Gaius, Arthur, and Lancelot along with the Woad they had captured this morning. Looking to all five men no one seemed to want to speak.

"Yes?" Lucilla finally asked.

"General Marcus here says you know healing herbs." Gaius finally spoke.

"A few. Most women in Rome do."

"He has some bruises, can you tend to them?" Gaius replied.

"Yes." Lucilla answered. The five men walked in, and Lucilla pointed to a few chairs near the hearth for them to sit.

"I'll be back later." Marcus suddenly said, "Gaius, with me." The young Captain followed his General out the door closing it behind them.

"This'll make for some better conversation." Lancelot said once they were gone.

Lucilla brought over a few herbs she had brought from Rome, they were a bit old but she hoped they would still work, even if they took a bit longer.

"Now where are these bruises?" Lucilla asked as she sat down next to the Woad. He just looked deep into her eyes; he was obviously a defeated man.

"Where ever Marcus smacked him." Lancelot replied.

There were a few bruises on the boy's stomach and a few on his back. In the open wounds she put some Fever's Foe to help protect him against infection. On the mere bruises she put some Lilac Blossom in order to stop the bruise from swelling.

"What is your name?" Lucilla questioned the boy.

He looked at her delicately working and cautiously responded. "Murig."

"That is a lovely name," the Lady told him.

"You are the Lady Lucilla, the pride of Rome?" His heavy accent seemed to say Rome as if it was a curse. Only nodding the boy continued. "What think you of Britain?"

"It is a country of mystery. Mysteries I hope to try and discover."

The boy remained silent the rest of the night.

Lancelot and Arthur watched her as her graceful fingers moved quickly around the wounds of the Woad. How could it be that a beauty from Rome also knew how to heal? The country of Rome grew more confusing by the moment.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lancelot outwardly questioned.

It caught Lucilla bit off guard to have someone question her skill. Most people would not look twice at her skills but for some reason these knights did.

"Every woman raised in a noble home learns these traits. Their parents could only pray to the Lord Jesu their daughters would be married to a man like Marcus where these skills would come in handy… like today. I wish I had more time in learning about these things unfortunately other things came in the way of those lessons." Lucilla smiled.

"Parents praying for their children to marry men like Marcus." Arthur shook his head in disagreement.

"What else should they be praying for? These are things they have control of." Lucilla answered.

Both knights shook their heads, they obviously didn't agree with Rome. "I don't expect you to understand the teachings of the Swift Sure Hand. I understand that you are pagans."

"Only one of us…." Arthur quickly answered.

"Forgive me, I was unaware you were learned in the blessed savior. From what I was told all who served on the northern front were considered unlearned men."

"You were misinformed."

"Obviously," Lucilla chuckled as she finished up with Murig.

"Did he tell you anything?" Lucilla asked Arthur as Lancelot left with Murig.

"The few words he said here are more than he said in the hall." Arthur replied.

"Do we know why Marcus wanted him?"

"He's now Marcus' slave."

"What!" Exclaimed Lucilla.

"Marcus wants the Woads to know that any captured will be given mercy." Arthur explained.

"Mercy? Slavery is not mercy, it is a death call." Lucilla's anger was for the first time in many years boiling to the surface. If there was one thing that annoyed Lucilla it was the idea of slavery. "For years my Father has tried to pass laws against it. For men like you Arthur, slaves of the Empire. And now Marcus takes a slave for is his own."

"Can you do anything about it?" Arthur wondered.

"No. I can't." Lucilla sadly replied.

The next few days, Lucilla was pleased to say passed without incident. Vanora and Six continued to bring Lucilla the morning meal, but Six always insisted on hearing more about Rome. Everyday Lucilla told the young girl a new detail, on day it would the type of fruits sold in the market, the next day the shows in the amphitheaters. Six never grew tired of them.

Then one day she asked a strange favor. "I want a Roman name, like you Lady Lucilla."

Vanora was obviously shocked by the request but said nothing. Peering into Lucilla's eyes Vanora seemed to say '_anything Bors might approve of_.'

Not wanting to give Six anything too Roman such as Valeria, Lucilla thought a moment while the small red head looked up anxiously.

Lucilla got a quick glimpse of the large book near her bed. "The only name I can think of is Helen." Lucilla replied. Both mother and daughter seemed satisfied.

"What's it mean?" Six asked.

"It means nothing, but the woman who used to bear this name is what makes it important." The girl broadly smiled. "She was a Queen of the Greek city of Sparta, but her beauty caught the eye of a Prince named Paris. Paris was a royal of Troy, a city Sparta had fought with for centuries. But her love led her away with Paris to Troy. Her husband, asked his brother, King of all Greece, to go after her and they did. So she is said to have the face that launched a thousand ships."

"Really? A thousand ships? Who told you that story?" Six wondered.

"No one told it to me, it sall written here." Lucilla lifted up a book, _The Iilad_. "Perhaps one day I'll read it to you."

"Oh yes thank ye!"

"Come along now Six, oh I mean Helen." Vanora smiled at the child. "Thank you." She said quietly to Lucilla as the mother and daughter left.

Before long Lucilla had all ten children asking for names and stories, but Lucilla laughed realizing she was running out of names. Surly number Seven wouldn't want the name Agamemnon. So number Two became Hector, and Three became Paris; Four became Achilles; while Five became Penelope. Six of course was Helen; while Seven stayed with Agamemnon but shortened it to Aggs. Eight wanted a soldier's name, Lucilla gave him Patroclus; Nine had the eyes of a wonderer – Odysseus and lastly Ten was a lovely little girl – Andromache. Within four days all ten had Greek names.

"Better than Roman," Bors had said to Lucilla.

For the next few weeks Marcus and Arthur continued to argue over ever move of the knights. Marcus wanted Arthur to go out and secure the northern territory, but Arthur argued that the Woad territory was exactly that – Woad territory. They would spend hours in the hall of the Round Table arguing what to do.

Usually Arthur would simply leave with the knights and protect the southern portion of the Wall. There had been a high number of Woad invasion on the eastern side of the Wall, Arthur made sure they did not pass within a league of the Wall. Quite often the knights would return to the Milecastle with blood stains and scratches, Lucilla would try and patch them up best she could, but usually they would shake her off and go drinking.

Lucilla would usually watch from her room the fun the knights would have on their evening in the tavern. She would laugh at the antics of Gawain, Galahad and Bedwyr. They were extremely vocal when a large amount of ale was consumed.

By 11 o'clock in the evening Lucilla decided it was time to rest, but it was hard with sounds of Marcus and the barmaid in the room next door.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure what to write... I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know! Promise it will get better! Review, review, review!**


	10. Sinners

**Thanks to KateMary77. You're review was really helpful!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sinners

The knights had returned just an hour ago with bloodied helms. Arthur had taken them to the eastern portion of the Wall where reports of Woad invasions had occurred. He had consciously disobeyed Marcus's orders to enter the North. Arthur would not risk the lives of his knights merely to satisfy the macho needs of a Roman.

As the knights road into the Milecastle they were welcomed by the throng of Bors' children. They shouted and waved and no matter what the knights would say they enjoyed being welcomed. Lucilla picked up that idea and would wait for the knights in the courtyard. She always allowed Vanora and the children to join her, but Marcus would only look out from his study in disgust.

She would personally say hello to each knight as they would make their way into the hall of the Round Table for a drink, usually prepared by Vanora. Lucilla was happy to say that she was picking up small things from the Briton. Vanora showed her how to make some simple ales, and how to do simple things (such as watching clothes, or cooking eggs) and in return Lucilla showed Vanora simple healing methods and the use of makeup. The two were becoming quick friends, for which Lucilla was grateful.

This night the men were quick to enter the hall of the Round table, apparently they needed to discuss the increased Woad attacks, they had Arthur worried. Jols took the horses into the stables with Lucilla close in hand. Taking up a few reins herself Jols grabbed them quickly.

"Marcus would think me insolent if I allowed you to do the duty of a steward." He explained.

"Marcus doesn't have to know; besides I know my way around a horse and I need something to keep me busy. Please allow me to help you and if I get in your way you can tell me to get lost. Sound all right to you Sir Jols?" Lucilla hoped it would, she was getting tired of roaming around the fort.

"Yes my Lady." He nodded and smiled handing back the reins of four horses to Lucilla while he took the other five.

The horses were tired and happy to be getting a thorough wash. Jols took care of the majority of the washing but Lucilla enjoyed brushing the horses dry. They must have been at it for nearly an hour when they realized the last horse was dry and munching on some grain. It gave Lucilla some peace to be doing something that helped someone, after all a horse can't wash him self off. And the horses needed to be clean so they didn't contract anything.

"Thank you for the help Lady Lucilla." Jols said.

"You're very welcome. I appreciate you allowing me to help and if Marcus does have a problem with it, just blame it on me." Lucilla chuckled, Jols did the same.

Jols took his leave and made his way back to Arthur. Lucilla understood that Jols was a Briton but like Vanora had grown up at the fort hence considered civilized. _If all Britons are as kind as those two, I wonder why we're fighting against them sometimes._ Lucilla thought to herself. As she was about to leave the stables Lucilla looked over to the grey stallion in the corner.

The stallion was large; it must have been a Sarmatian breed. It was throwing his head up and down and stamping his hooves on the freshly laid hay. Lucilla cautiously walked over to the stud being careful not to frighten him. She grabbed some oats that had fallen on the floor and put her hand out in front of her. The horse brought his head close and ate the few granules that were in her hand. Lucilla laid her hand on the horse's forehead and began to stroke the animal. The stud seemed to calm down as Lucilla began to stroke him.

For some reason she began to speak to him in Latin, realizing that she had done that commonly to her own horse. The language was calming, soothing. It seemed to roll off her tongue and sounded as if the woods were speaking. The horse allowed the Roman to stroke him for quite a while as she whispered quiet words into his ears. Suddenly she saw the horse's ear prick up but he never moved his head from her delicate hands.

"You know Sir Tristan that you never apologized." Lucilla said into the darkness, but if the horse's ear were right she knew the scout was in the stables, even if he was in the shadows.

Appearing from the darkness Tristan's voice showed he had a smile on his face. "Apologize for what?"

"You compared the most complex and beautiful city in the world to the absolute worst bringing them out as equals…. I think I deserve an apology."

"You're not gonna get one." Tristan said as he moved closer and Lucilla allowed the horse to continue eating the fresh hay.

"That's to be expected. I didn't actually think you would." Lucilla played.

"Why'd you ask?" Tristan smiled in return.

"I didn't ask… I demanded." Lucilla gave a large smile.

"When nobility demands, I obey." Tristan took a few steps closer as did Lucilla.

"Well then?" Lucilla continued to smile with her eyes searching Tristan's for something she wasn't quite sure of.

"I'm not sorry."

"Well then…" Lucilla began as her face moved closer to Tristan's. "Just where are we?"

"At the end of the world," was Tristan's reply.

"When bright sunshine is mighty tempting…." Nodding Tristan's head moved into Lucilla kissing her delicately.

Tristan assumed Lucilla would pull away but instead she pushed herself deeper into the kiss. Neither one had ever had the feelings rushing through them that they were having in those few moments.

"What are we doing?" Lucilla wondered as they pulled away.

Looking at her in the eyes Tristan whispered: "Sinning."

Kissing her again she wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up in the air a bit. She wanted to stay like this forever. But a creak coming from one of the stalls made the two rethink where they were.

Lucilla began to walk away, but turned before she left the barn, "Two minutes Sir Tristan."

She ran up to her chambers to catch her breath and to make sure that Marcus was drunk to the bone, as usual he was already completely intoxicated downstairs in the tavern. Lucilla just had time to close the shudders to her windows when the light knocking came on the door.

She opened it and Tristan swept her up into his arms. Passionately kissing her he took her over to the bed. He began to meticulously kiss her neck as he removed the cloth from her shoulders. Lucilla had never felt so in love as she did that night, and Tristan he would have never thought he would fall for a Roman, but she was different. She didn't look down to a soul; everyone was equal in one way or another. But even he was able to see on the inside Lucilla was no woman prepared to live by codes and laws. She was woman who was meant to break them, even if they were her marriage oaths.

They found themselves the next morning side by side in her bed covered in the bear fur blankets. Beneath the covers their hands and arms were intertwined as Tristan held the Senator's daughter. Tristan awoke first, a bit after dawn. The sun had not reached the top of the Wall. He wanted to get up and get back to his room so the knights wouldn't wonder where he was. But he couldn't leave Lucilla in the lurch like that. Yet in the back of his mind he was already wondering how this would play out. Lucilla consciously wouldn't give up her marriage for him and he was sure of that, but the other side of his heart was saying what they had not been a one night stand, it was something deeper than that.

But finally he gave up and writing a note to Lucilla on a small piece of paper he kissed her on the cheek and left with the paper next to her on the pillow along with a rose he had brought up with him last night. He felt a bit awkward leaving her like that but he didn't want any of his brother knights to find out what he had been up to.

When Lucilla woke up she remembered what had happened last night and was almost happy to see Tristan gone. The note was simple: _You looked too beautiful to wake up but I need to get back to the hall so no one gets suspicious. Promise, I'll see you later._ The rose that was laid on top told the Roman she was not mistaking what had happened last night as the one night stand she was worried about.

By the time she actually felt like getting out of bed she had already heard the gates of the fort closing… the knights had already left. She would have to see Tristan when they got back, hoping it wouldn't be too long. _Ugh! What was she thinking!_ She thought to herself. _As much as she had enjoyed last night she didn't want anyone to find out, but she wanted to spend every moment with the mysterious scout. If Marcus found out what I had just done…_. Her thought were interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

Throwing on her robe she rushed to the door. Opening it she found a half drunk Marcus. Before he took two steps into her room he gave her a hard smack across the face. The shock and the power of it sent Lucilla falling backward into the room. Slamming the door behind him Lucilla cowered back.

"Well it's the little slut isn't it?" He spoke to her.

Not sure if he really knew what Lucilla had done last night or he was just making it up, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Instead of saying anything that would incriminate herself she just stayed quite holding her cheek in pain. She knew it was bleeding.

"Needed to get pleasure out of pagan knight! What? A General isn't good enough for you?" He began to shout, slapping her across the other side of the face.

_He knows!_ Lucilla screamed to herself. Crying to herself in fear the Tristan would lose face over this she cowered back again.

"Look at me you whore!" Marcus picked his wife up off the floor making her tear stained eyes meet his. He threw her against the bed.

With his hand raised to strike again Murig entered the room unaware bringing Lucilla tray of tea. "General!" The boy said in surprise more than trying to stop the abuse.

"Get out of here boy!" Marcus shouted at the boy, but seeing Lucilla cowering beneath her husband the boy couldn't more. "Now!"

"Sir I think you are needed downstairs." It was obvious to Lucilla that the boy was trying to help her, but she didn't want him to have any part in this.

"Murig, leave the tea. Get out of here." Lucilla began to weep as she spoke.

"Stop your pathetic sobbing!" Marcus shouted at Lucilla. "Why am I needed downstairs?"

Taking a stand Murig continued to lie. "I believe the knight Arthur needed your approval for something."

Marcus nodded. Slapping Lucilla across the face for a third time he grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "If I even suspect that you're being unfaithful to me again I promise you this. You'll not live to see the sun rise nor will he." Throwing her back he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Lucilla cowered in the corner crying as Murig approached. He brought with him a rag from the kitchen below. Dipping it in the steaming tea he tried to apply it to Lucilla's cheeks, both red from the irritation and blood. They both sat in silence as Lucilla held one rag on and Murig tried to clean some of the blood of her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lucilla whispered.

"Is that how all Roman men treat their wives?" Murig's accent was still heavy but his speech patterns were improving.

"No. This place has done something to him, I don't know. It's made him crazy with hate. A type of hate I never knew one man could possess." Lucilla said.

"If it is not too bold to say…" Murig waited for Lucilla's nod. "I don't think the Wall made him do this my Lady. I think it was pure jealousy."

"What ever it was, I have to make sure I don't let it happen again."

"For your sake?" The Briton questioned.

"For Arthur's sake." The Briton was confused. "If anything happens to me and Rome finds out Marcus will return to Rome and most likely Rome will finally pull out of the country. It will be good for your people but for Arthur… it would mean disaster. He would need to return to Rome and be labeled the man who did not stop a crazed general. Arthur would be ruined as would the knights. Murig I can't let that happen."

"Surly you can tell someone in Rome who wouldn't make a big fuss out of it." Murig spoke common sense but Lucilla knew that Rome was not made of practical thought.

"There is one."

"Then tell them. Maybe they can save you."

* * *

**This chapter was really kinda fun to write (it only took me like an hour!) I hope it was fun to read. Please let me know how it's going! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. The Letter

Chapter 11

The Letter

Lucilla knew Murig was right. She needed to tell someone in Rome what the wall was doing to a man as noble as Marcus. But the person she was to tell needed to be in a position where they could do no harm to Marcus or the knights. She was sitting down at a small desk, Murig had gotten Vanora to help Lucilla put some Fever's Foe and Lilac Blossom on her cut cheeks. Hopefully there would be no scarring.

Getting out a long piece of parchment Lucilla began to write:

_My dear friend;_

_It has only been a few days since I last wrote you about the dealing of Britannia. But events here have urged me to explain to you what this wall has done to the man we used to call Marcus Patrious. _–Lucilla took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to write. – _As you well know over the past three months of Marcus's rule over Britannia, his authority has slowly been declining. _

_Arthur Castus knows too well how to rule the wall and he truly knows what is best for the people and soldiers, including his Sarmatian Knights. Marcus was not given proper training in dealing with this type of warfare, where the enemies invade our land and Marcus is needed to find them. Arthur, on the other hand, has learned only too well. The men here, they love him. _

_As Marcus's power has slowly been declining so has our marriage. As I have told you in previous letters our arguments become more violent and life-threatening as the days go by. I do not lie to you dear friend when I tell you that some days I fear for my life. _

_And yet throughout my troubles here at the wall the Knights of Sarmatia have only ever been given me happiness. They treat me with more respect than most people in Rome do and yet at the same time they treat me as one of their own. There has been a specific knight who I have felt deeply for. _–Not sure how to go on, Lucilla put the pen down and looked at the blood stain on the floor. A tear trickled down her cheek; she didn't know what else to do. She picked up the feather again. –_This knight, I will omit his name so as not to deface Arthur or his knights, but he has ever been there in my times of need, much like yourself. _

_I feel half ashamed for what I am about to tell you yet part of me feels no regret for following my heart. A heart that has deceived me more than once I feel this time does not lie. _–Taking another deep breath she labored on._ –I have a deep affection for this scout and allowed my passion to get the better of me. As much as I have tried to keep my feeling hidden from even myself at times I could not keep hidden from him. _

_I do not know how Marcus found out my disloyalty, but this past morning he entered my chambers. The smell of British ale was heavy on his breath as he threw me across the room. Dear friend, I have known Marcus to be a brutal man, especially on the battlefields of Germania, but in his own home in the chamber of his wife I could never have imagined such brutality. I feared for my life this morning more than I ever have. The hate in his eyes were hot enough to melt the stones composing this fort. If not for the intrusion of a British servant I fear I would not be writing this letter._

_I write this in hopes that you could perhaps find a new post for both Marcus and I. I will remain a dutiful wife as taught to be, but take no pleasure in staying at his side. I do not ask for this to be publicly announced nor told to my family or your own. The last thing I want is this to be known to anyone but myself and you. This letter does not exist, friend. _

_I beg you; please find a new place for Marcus perhaps a place where he can be of extreme use. A place where this crazed man can not survive and where the man I married will once again be seen. _

_Best regards,_

_Lucilla Patrious_

Lucilla delicately rolled the parchment attaching a green ribbon for urgency to the outside. Lastly she stamped the seal of Patrious on the outside and walked outside to an awaiting messenger.

"And urgent letter to Rome, the recipient's name is on the front." Lucilla told the messenger.

The rider took a quick look and with a nod urged the horse to the gate at a full gallop. With the seal and the green ribbon Lucilla was sure it would reach Rome by the end of the week. Her friend always seemed to know what to do; surely they would know what to do this time.

"Who was that to?" Gaius asked as Lucilla's kept her back to him.

"To my mother, she needs a letter every week." Lucilla slowly turned around as the rider made the final turn to the gates she could already hear them opening the gates for him.

"Your face my Lady!" Gaius was shocked.

"A small misunderstanding with Marcus, it's no big deal. I'm going to remain in my chambers today. Enjoy the sunshine." Lucilla said to the soldier as she made her way back upstairs to her room. She hoped that spending the time in her room would keep her away from Marcus.

The day went by in solitude for Lucilla. She mostly sat with a book in her hands staring at the walls. She must have stayed this way all day since the next time she looked outside the sun was setting and gates were closing allowing the knights back inside the fortress.

They galloped through the village making their way to the well known courtyard. Vanora and children were anxiously awaiting the return of Bors. As the knights dismounted they were a bid surprised to find that Lucilla was not waiting for them as she usually did. Normally she would be waiting with the large Roman smile on her face ready to welcome each of them back. They had gotten used to it and were disappointed when she wasn't there. Bedwyr being the first one dismounted he gave Vanora a peck on the cheek, as friends do.

"Where's Lucilla? I'm shocked she's not here." Bedwyr wondered as Bors got next to his lover and Jols took the horses.

"She's not herself today, a slight quarrel with Marcus I'm afraid." Vanora was extremely reluctant to talk about what she had seen and heard today.

"I heard them yelling." Gilly burst out.

"Gilly!" Vanora scorned.

"Yelling about what?" Arthur inquired, his face taking on the look he usually gave when someone angered him.

"I really couldn't tell you Arthur," Vanora smiled.

"Can't or won't?" Tristan asked, his face not showing any emotion but his hand was clutching the dagger at his side.

"Tris!" Bors scalded.

Tristan walked away trying to calm down. He was sure if he saw Marcus, he wouldn't make it past the scout. The knights skipped the meeting in the hall of the Round Table and went right to the tavern. Seeing how the other knights were already intoxicated Tristan guessed it was safe to go up to Lucilla.

Staying in shadows he made his way up the stairs to the oak door. He could see light from under the door. Looking down the hall, Marcus's room was dark. Slipping into Lucilla's chamber he could see that she was staring blankly at the floor. Following her stare he saw the dried blood on the floor, it looked as if someone had tired to clean it up, but there was still some stuck in between the floor slats.

He whispered her name but she seemed to be in another world. Kneeling beside her he looked into those deep green eyes but they seemed vacant. Looking at her face he could see two thin lines on her cheek. Cupping her chin in his hand he brought her eyes into his.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucilla whispered.

"I wanted to see you, we missed you down stairs."

"Why do you think I did this?" Lucilla looked deep into the scout's eyes, genuinly asking.

"I know you're hiding something." Tristan allowed.

"Tristan, I didn't do this because I'm bored or wicked. But because I know in the east between one man and woman there is only light. I've never felt before what I feel for you now, but I won't let Marcus kill you for me."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan wasn't sure what Lucilla was saying.

"Marcus knows. If he suspects anything… he'll kill you." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I can take care of myself. And I can protect you. Lucilla I want to protect you." Dropping the book on the floor Lucilla pulled Tristan close.

"I don't want a hero." Pulling away a bit, Lucilla looked into the eyes of the man she cared about more than herself. "I wrote a letter to a friend in Rome, I asked them to find a new post for Marcus and me."

"You want to leave?"

"No. But I can't lose my marriage."

"Your marriage is over Lucilla. The blood on the floor proves that to me. You don't love him."

"You don't understand do you?" Tristan stood up a bit taken back by Lucilla's words. "I didn't marry Marcus because I loved him. I had only met him once before our wedding day. I did this only for my father."

"Why? So you could save him?" Tristan was growing angry.

"Yes in fact! My father gave away all his money to Rome, on the brink of bankruptcy the only choice he had was to marry me off to a rich family. I didn't have a choice."

"Choice is a luxury most of us don't have."

"You're right we don't. But if Marcus kills you, I won't be able to live and if I die, my family loses it all. I can't shame my family and I don't want to shame you." Lucilla fell to floor crying. "I don't even know what to do anymore. Every choice I've made has led me from bad to worse."

Tristan kneeled down next to the woman who had captured his heart and soul. "Not every choice." He kissed her lightly as she put her head on his shoulder.

"This doesn't change anything. Marcus might see us and if he does we're dead."

"Don't worry about it." Lucilla few asleep a few minute later and Tristan laid her on the bed and walked down to Arthur and the knights. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to Marcus but he wasn't going to let Lucilla get hurt or even killedfor following her heart.

"Where were you?" Arthur casually wondered as Tristan made his way to the tavern. Tristan nudged his head toward the hall where there would be some privacy.

"Arthur he slammed her against the walls."

"Do we know why?" Tristan looked away; he didn't know what to say. Not wanting to appear the reason for her beating nor admitting what had occured the night before and notwanting to lie to Arthur who was like a brother he chose not to say anything. "I think I understand."

"It was a choice I made… I don't regret it." Tristan boldly admitted.

"I don't think I would either." Arthur began to walk away.

"Arthur…."

"This will stay between us. I swear it." Tristan let out a sigh of relief. Arthur really was a great man.


	12. Roman Sorrow

Chapter 12

Roman Sorrow

Lucilla and Tristan sat at the near empty tavern. It was early afternoon with most Centurions on duty or sleeping off the antics of the previous night. Arthur and Marcus were butting heads again over the Irish invasion in the North. Marcus argued that Rome needed to settle the problem while Arthur argued that north of the Wall was out of his control.

The other knights were up and about doing their separate things. Bors and Dagonet were teaching Gilly, Hector and Achilles the finer art of the sword with Cai and Bedwyr trying to explain the intricacies of the bow to Paris, who was much happier with his book. Gawain and Galahad were off in the lower woodlands hunting some game with Lancelot dutifully waiting, half asleep, for Arthur.

The knight and Lady sat at the bench near the bar, making sure they weren't hiding in the shadows. Lucilla understood that her actions were already adulterous, the last thing she wanted was rumors flying all over the Wall. But she was nervous that Marcus would kill Tristan, each day she hoped that Marcus didn't know the scout was holding her affection.

Sitting at the table the two spoke of simpler things: "Sarmatia, what do you remember of it?" Lucilla wondered.

"Areas of grass, no," laughed Tristan, "oceans of grass. I could ride all day and not find a single living soul."

"Is that why you are so isolated now?" Wondered Lucilla.

"I just feel more confident when I'm alone."

"Perhaps I should leave you alone," Lucilla said.

"Then I won't be happy," admitted the knight.

"Lady Patrious?" A Roman guard appeared next to the Senator's daughter.

"Yes?" Lucilla responded. The messenger handed her a scroll with green ribbon wrapping it. "This can't be pleasant news."

Lucilla delicately untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. Tristan smiled, adoring how delicate her touch was. Reading the letter Lucilla's face went from shock to sorrow. Tristan could see the tears beginning to well.

"Lucilla… what is it?"

"My father… Tristan he's dying. The physicians say its sickness of the lungs. If I leave now I might be able to see him before he passes." The tears had begun to flow down her face.

Gaius, who had momentarily walked into the tavern with Murig on his heels, approached the knight and Lucilla. "Lady Lucilla, what affects you so?"

"I need to see Marcus, right now." She said, her eyes never leaving the parchment.

"My Lady, he's in with Arthur –"

"Now!" Lucilla demanded.

The four quickly walked through the tavern toward the tall of the Round Table. Through the thick oak door doors they were able to hear the arguing shouts of Arthur and Marcus.

A bit nervous Murig pounded on the solid door and took the smallest step inside the threshold.

"What!" Marcus shouted at the boy.

"The Lady Patrious needs a word." He said trying to hold back his fear.

"Not now!" Marcus told the boy.

"She claims it's urgent."

Marcus burst through the door shoving Murig out of the way. Arthur stood a few feet behind Marcus with Tristan and Gaius on Lucilla's right and left respectively. Lancelot took a stand next to Arthur.

"What?" He angrily asked, hatred dripping on the word.

Lucilla said nothing only handed him the letter. He read it quickly and looked back into her eyes.

"You want to go to Rome?"

"Wouldn't you?" Lucilla answered simply.

"Lucilla, I don't care what you do anymore. If you fell off a cliff I wouldn't care right now. Take two knights and get out of Britain." She hastily turned and left the others.

Arthur, Tristan and Lancelot were all angered by Marcus's words but there was nothing they could do. "Arthur two of your men will accompany Lucilla. Murig, Gaius in here with me." Marcus ordered.

Arthur left the room and began to walk to the training field where he knew he would find the others. "What did the letter say?" Lancelot inquired of Tristan as they passed the stables. Gawain and Galahad had just returned and were cleaning the horses.

"Her father's fallen ill," Tristan replied. Arthur nodded and other knights met in the large training field.

"Arthur!" Cai shouted. "Has the bloody Roman finally heeded your words?"

"Not yet," Arthur returned giving his friend a smile.

"What news?" Dagonet asked.

"By the look on your face it can't be good." Gawain allowed.

"Lady Patrious will be returning to Rome for a short while. Two of you need to escort her, orders of General Patrious." Arthur solemnly told them.

"Well let the Romans take care of their own. Let the Centurions escort her." Bors said, smiling at the last part.

"Marcus actually work? I would think that's impossible." Galahad chuckled.

"Will we be escorting her to Londinium or all the way to Rome?" Bedwyr wondered aloud, a thought many were having.

"Those who escort her will be the first Sarmatians from Britain in centuries to see the gleaming city of Rome." Arthur answered.

"You should go," Galahad allowed. "You want to see Rome more than any of us."

"Arthur needs to stay here, to make sure Marcus doesn't let the Wall fall." Cai rationalized. "I'll go."

Arthur nodded in appreciation. "So will I," it was the first thing Tristan had been thinking since he was the despair in Lucilla's face.

"No." Arthur commanded. Tristan glared at his commander, "I need you here. No one tracks Woads as well as you. If Marcus continues to act the way he is now we'll need that trait."

"I'll take his place," Bedwyr volunteered.

"So Cai and Bedwyr will go; I know not how long you will be in Rome, go back accordingly." As Cai and Bedwyr left the group so did Tristan but, for different reasons.

Reaching Lucilla's room he stealthily crept into the room. He watched from a few minutes the Roman who had taken his heart. The one thing he was sure no one could take. Everything she did emitted the beautiful grace she possessed; even the throwing of cloths in the chest. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to watch until Lucilla sat on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Not being able to see her in such pain he left the shadows.

The creaking of the wood floor gave him away. "Why do you do that?" Lucilla allowed a smile.

"So I get that smile." He sat down on the bed next to her, pulling a piece of her lovely brunette hair behind her ear.

"He can't die Tristan… he just can't." Lucilla fell into his arms as he stroked her head. His arms was her favorite place to be, in his arms she always felt safe as if no one in the world could harm her.

Perhaps it was better for him. Leaving his home and never knowing what happens to those you love. One knows they die, but by the time he would return there would be no reason to grieve.

"I can't bear to see you cry… what can I do?" Tristan pleaded as he wiped away a few of her tears.

"Just this," Lucilla answered.

They must have stayed like this for a long while. A knock at the door shook them awake. Looking outside they could see that dusk had already approached. Tristan crept into the shadows, as Lucilla opened the door.

Muring was standing there, "Are you ready my Lady? You said you wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes I am. Those few chests over there is what I'll be taking." Murig came in and began to lift one. Tristan gave Lucilla a quick kiss on the cheek before he vanished into the shadows.

Within a few hours the three chests Lucilla had carelessly packed had been loaded onto a wagon. There were to be two Centurions that would take Lucilla to Londinium and two others would meet Lucilla, Bedwyr and Cai in Calais, Gaul.

Marcus stood by Lucilla, "Give your father my best." He told her. Lucilla couldn't decide if he was being sincere or not; she merely nodded.

He walked away towards the hall, Gaius followed his General. Tristan looked Lucilla in the eyes, that deep glare she could feel to the bones… to the heart. He said goodbye without opening his mouth, she did the same.

They started out late, but were told to go at the fastest pace possible. Her father's condition would not wait for Lucilla to reach Rome. The small caravan traveled well into the night stopping for a few hours to rest, the next day would be long.

Readying themselves the next morning Bedwyr approached Lucilla who was stroking the muzzle of one of the pack horses.

"I thought you could use some reading material; seeing as how we've got a long journey to make." Bedwyr nervously said, he handed Lucilla a fairly new bound book.

"'The Chronicles of Marc Anthony,'" Lucilla read aloud smiling, a bit shocked.

"It's the only Roman I knew by name, borrowed it off of one of our Centurion friends at the Wall." Bedwyr admitted.

"Stole it is more what he did," Cai joked. Bedwyr gave him a hard punch on the arm for the joke.

"Thank you, but perhaps you should read it. Seeing as how Marc Anthony's adventures are already known to me," Lucilla said with the Roman propriety she was raised to show.

"It won't do me much good, can't read while I'm riding." He smiled.

"Can't ready while your standing either." Cai laughed again, receiving another smack from Bedwyr. Lucilla couldn't help but laugh.

"How about I read it, then you and we'll discuss it later?" Lucilla suggested still chuckling over Cai's antics.

"Sounds good," Bedwyr agreed.

They had been traveling for the better part of the day with the same craggy, green landscape echoing all over when they came to a rather large forest. Lucilla put the book down. The horses seemed a bit spooked at the overgrown trees and dark shadows. The small caravan slowed down a bit and passed by with watchful eyes. Lucilla couldn't help but feel there were others watching her. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly the sound of the shrieking horses echoed through the forest. "Stay with the carriage!" Lucilla could hear Cai demand of the others.

Peeking out a covered window Lucilla saw Cai ride off towards the woods with Bedwyr and the Centurions staying near the coach. From the thick mist that had settled on the ground, she could see blue ghosts running out. "Woads!"

They came from the woods in numbers far too many to count. Not only were their hair and bodies painted blue but their weapons were as well.

The Roman soldiers fought bravely but the Woad arrows were deadly accurate –literally. Bedwyr had yelled for Lucilla to stay in the coach, but she wanted to help. Her mind was made up when the smell of smoke filled Lucilla's nose. Realizing the carriage was a blaze she jumped out. Immediately being handled by two Woads an arrow of Cai's killed one quickly. The other tripped Lucilla, on the ground she picked up a dagger one of the Centurions dropped, stabbing the Woad in the neck with it. Blood sprayed everywhere. Lucilla understood why the knights always returned to the Wall bloodied.

Next to the dead Woad was his long bow and quiver, picking it up Lucilla began to fire. _Those_ _childhood_ _games were beginning to pay off_, she thought as she loosed another arrow. Bedwyr was soon fighting next to her.

He was shocked to see Lucilla firing a bow and with such grace you would have thought her a soldier with her accuracy. He took Woad after Woad down with the large Sarmatian blade, but it didn't seem to matter they just kept coming. He was thrown back off his mount as an arrow pierced through his shoulder. The injury didn't stop Bedwyr, getting to this feet he threw the sword into his other hand and kept going. The Woads continued to fall at his feet.

Cai was deep in the forest taking Woads out with both sword and dagger, but an arrow pierced his horse. Cai was thrown to the ground and all went black.

Looking into the forest Bedwyr could see Cai get thrown to the ground but not being able to see if he was alive or not made a wave of fear flow through him. The idea that frightened him more was that thought Cai or Lucilla would be taken captive. He fought harder taking two more arrows before falling to the ground. Lucilla tried to find the Woad in the woods but instead knelt beside a dying knight.

"I never told you this," he began to whisper as tears streamed down her face, "but you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish we had met in better days, when your was… was free." Bedwyr's eyes closed.

"Stay with me." Lucilla demanded. The knight opened his eyes one more only to see a group of Woads begin to drag Lucilla away.

They had come up behind her and snatched Lucilla's arms. Kicking and screaming she held on tightly to Bedwyr's dying hand. "No!" She screamed into the mist filled glen.

But the Woads did not heed her words; they dragged her off into the forest. Taking the horses, burning the wagon and carriage they left the dead or dying on the red stained grass.


	13. Roman Treason

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Roman Treason

Lucilla woke up in a cold, dark, damp space. Her hands and feet were bound while her head was aching. Blinking her eyes a few times she tried to see if she was alone. A vague outline of a figure on the opposite side of the tent gave her hope. Lucilla crawled over to the figure; she gave a sigh of relief to see the fiery red head Cai.

He was lying in the dirt and was unconscious. With her eyes adjusting to the light she could see a large scrape on his forehead. Most of it was dried blood but not wanting to take any chances she ripped the bottom of her dress making a bandage for the knight.

As she tied off the end Cai jolted awake, his bound hands grabbing hers, "Lucilla!" His eyes were wide, "I'm happy to see you awake. You scared me when we arrived here and you did not stir."

"How long was I out for?" Lucilla wondered rubbing her aching head.

"The better part of two days." Seeing the next question in the Roman's eyes Cai continued to whisper. "I know we're a good deal north of the wall but how far I'm not sure."

"If we're north of the Wall then –"

"Then our worst fears are playing out." Cai finished the thought.

"You don't really think…." Lucilla couldn't even bare the thought.

"We've been betrayed by the one person who could command Centurions to leave their posts." Looking into the Roman's face Cai said: "Marcus has betrayed us."

Cai wasn't even able to finish the statement before the tent flap flew open. A mid day sun shined into the dark tent blinding both Roman and Sarmatian.

Cai was the first to get his vision back. He was able to see at least a dozen Woads waiting outside. Three walked inside the tent. They were naked to the waist with the symbolic blue paint. Each had their own set of scars they bore proudly. Cai was sure a few of those scars he had personally given them.

They pulled Cai to his feet but Cai would go nowhere without a fight, he began to thrash around. Punching the Woad that tried to grab is arms, the Woad in return gave Cai a good beating. Cai had seemed to go limp falling to the ground. They dragged him outside.

Two Woads came in for Lucilla five minutes later. They were trying to lift her onto her feet. "They absolute least you could do is unbind my feet." Lucilla pleaded.

One demon nodded to the other and the ropes were cut. Although a prisoner Lucilla held her head high as she left the tent. The burgundy dress she was wearing was torn to pieces and her hair was in shambles.

They led her through the majority of the camp. There were not just soldiers in the camp there were women and children. It was actually not a war camp but a village. Reaching a circular courtyard the two Woad guards stopped and Lucilla followed in suit. From the large tent across the courtyard Lucilla could hear a groan as Cai, bloodied and defeated was dragged from the tent. Shock, fear and rage filled Lucilla as they dropped the knight next to her.

She knelt down trying to assess him but his face and chest were covered in blood, tit had even seeped into his hair. Thankfully she could feel the beating heart but his breathing was raspy and shallow.

A shadow soon covered her, looking up she saw a familiar face, "Marcus!"

"Don't waste your time in healing him," Marcus said. Lucilla looked her husband over, his knuckles were bloody –Cai's blood. Marcus gave a quick nod the Woad standing above Cai. The Woad shoved his short sword into Cai's neck, the knight was free.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucilla questioned.

"Because I can," Lucilla scoffed the response. "The truth is, Wife, you are too beautiful and too opinionated for your own good. Besides the Roman people would like a Caesar who knows grief." He smiled revealing his ultimate plan.

"So that's what this is about? You want to become Caesar? That will never happen. You would need to be Nero's second in command or his son for that to happen. And you're neither." Lucilla casually spoke.

"But if you've gone missing Caesar will mourn that. I can get close enough to manipulate the old pathetic fool into naming me Caesar instead of that impotent General of a son, Cassius."

"And then what! You kill Caesar then Cassius?" Lucilla questioned fear evident in her voice. Marcus merely smiled. "No you can't!"

"I know you like Cassius and Nero but their time will come to a close." He walked closer to his wife then looked at the dead knight. "And when I do become Caesar, and Lucilla I _will_ become Caesar, I will have a hundred days of games at the Colosseum where your charming knights will meet their ends to the sound of…" Marcus began to clap his hands.

"You bastard!" Lucilla jumped on top of Marcus slapping him with her bound hands until the Woads puller her off of him.

"Oh Lucilla, you were always too spirited for a Senator's daughter and a General's wife. But because of that little outburst your Sarmatian lover will be the first to perish." He looked to Cai, "I believe the battle of Carthage will be an outstandingly exciting show." Marcus laughed picturing the amusement he would gain from the show.

"What happened to you?" Lucilla whispered in despair.

"Arthur and his knights have disobeyed me only twenty times too many. By the third day I've wanted them disposed of. This way I can kill two birds with one stone so-to-speak. Why, actually I kill three birds with one stone. I kill you, kill the knights including Arthur and become Caesar. All in a days work." Marcus began to walk away. "Goodbye Lucilla… you did please me some of the time." He yelled over his shoulder.

Glaring out to the horizon where the sun was setting Lucilla whispered only loud enough for her to hear: "You never pleased me." She sat besides Cai's body and wept.

Marcus, upon returning to the Wall, was confronted by Gaius. The young captain looked to his General.

"Where is she?" Gaius demanded.

"In a Woad camp about fourteen leagues away. You know I never thought it would be so easy to say goodbye to a woman like Lucilla." Marcus smiled; he was excited for his plan to commence.

"And the knights?" Gaius wondered.

"They won't be a problem." Marcus looked to the tavern motioning Murig over.

The two Romans and the Briton walked into Marcus's study. It was large room with a desk full of scrolls as the centerpiece. The hearth on the wall was lit with a raging fire. Upon entering the room Marcus threw his gloves, cloak and sword on the nearby chair.

"Well Murig, you kept up your part of the bargain." Marcus tossed the Briton a small pouch of coins.

"Where is the Lady?" Murig asked feeling the coins.

"In the town you call Wellean. You don't need to worry; both knights have been disposed of. You leave tonight by the light of the moon." Marcus instructed. The Briton's eyes fell to the floor in shame. "Murig I want to thank you. Without your help none of this would have happened. Now if everything goes as planned I'll become Caesar and holding to our bargain I'll remove Rome from Britain."

"I have your word?" Murig questioned.

"You do. You remember what to say?" Marcus arrogantly questioned. Murig only nodded his head. "Now leave this fort." Marcus commanded.

Marcus and Gaius had a few drinks in his study congratulating Marcus on beginning his ascension to becoming Emperor.

Murig had almost thought he would make it out of the fort being unnoticed, but he was wrong. At reaching the gates he found the scout. His black hair laid in disarray in front of his face hding his eyes and whatever expression he might have. But the Briton noticed the apple being cut into pieces.

"Where are you off to?" the deep voice asked.

Surprisingly Murig had only heard Tristan speak one time prior and was in shock to hear his voice was almost soothing. He could understand why Lucilla had fallen for him. "I'm free… Marcus released me."

"I didn't see Marcus as a man to release his slaves so easily." Tristan remarked.

"Neither did I. Perhaps he has had a change of heart." Murig could sense that the scout was peering into his soul.

"Perhaps, but unlikely."

"May I go Sir?" Murig was anxious to leave.

"By all means," Tristan waved his hand telling the Centurions above to open the gate. "Murig, if you betray us, I'll kill you myself."

The Briton nodded and quickly left the fort. It took him over a week to reach Wellean by foot but it pleased him to be back home.

Lucilla had been in the prisoner's tent for the past two weeks being guarded every moment. Food was brought twice a day. It was no more than bread and water. Sometimes she would get up just to stretch her legs but even doing that the guards would shout at her. She had been hoping someone would come for her, like they always do in the novels she read, but who was she kidding? This was reality, and reality was Marcus had betrayed her and the knights. She was sure he had this planned down to a 'T' he wouldn't be able to falter.

She heard a few rallies and cheers from outside but she had stopped listening after they burned Cai's body. The tent flap opened allowing the dim sunlight to fliter in.

"Murig, what are you doing here!" Lucilla wondered, afraid she was imaging things.

Sitting down in front of her he looked like demon again. The civilized Roman clothing was gone; he was once again naked to the waist covered in the blue paint. He cut off her bonds; her wrists were bruised from the constant rubbing.

"Allow me to explain –" Murig began but, Lucilla cut him off.

"Explain what? Betrayal?"

"Marcus wants to become Caesar."

"I know that part." Lucilla snidely commented.

"He wanted Arthur to capture a Briton so he could plan your kidnapping. Once in his service I was told that if I was able to arrange your abduction he would free me and he could remove Rome from Britain. I did as I was bid."

"You helped him commit treason against Rome."

"Yes." The boy whispered. "With you gone Marcus had been summoned to Rome, Arthur and the knights have followed. Any day now Rome will be withdrawing." Murig lied.

"And you think that's a good thing?" Lucilla questioned.

"It's what we've been fighting for… what we've bled for. Of course it is." He was extremely adamant.

"You soldiers only think of today," scoffed the Roman. "Why do you think these shores have remained relatively safe for the past three hundred years? I tell you now it's not because of your military tactics. It's because of the power of Rome. Barbarians like the Saxons, Jutes, Friesans, Vandali; they haven't attacked you because of Rome's stance here. The minute Rome withdraws; those barbarians will come flooding into this country. Let me tell you Murig, you will be powerless to stop them."

"What you say is –"

"What I say is that by helping Marcus become Caesar you've not only killed Rome you've signed your own death warrant."

"How do you know this?" Murig became suspicious.

"I've been around Roman politics all my life. I know the ins and outs of political warfare, and that's all this is… politics." Lucilla was angry. "I'm disappointed in you Murig, I thought you were a better man than to throw you lot in with Marcus."

"I'm doing what is best for my people."

"Is that what you think you're doing? I see it as suicide for your people; you might want to live free. But without Rome you're all dead."

A Woad stood in the threshold of the tent and spoke a few words in the British tongue then left the room.

"What did he say?" Lucilla questioned almost demanding.

"I'm needed in my chief's chamber." Lucilla began to laugh. "Is there something funny."

"Let me guess you're a type of royalty in Woad Territory?"

"My brother is chief." He was about to leave the tent. "Lucilla a woman is going to come in and clean you up then you will be escorted to the chief's chamber."

"Why Murig?" He was extremely reluctant to say anything. "Murig?"

"To keep faith you are being married to my brother. I'm sorry my Lady." Murig left the tent leaving Lucilla to contemplate what was going to happen. For the second time in her life Lucilla was going to marry someone she didn't love forsaking the person she did.

* * *

**This chapter was tons of fun to write. I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Going to lack some updates due to a vacation so please bare with me! Review!**


	14. Old Memories

**Thanks for bearing with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Old Memories

Lucilla sat in the dark for a short while. She allowed her mind to wander back to the childhood days when it seemed that her only duty was to be a child and enjoy the life her parents had given her.

The Roman's thoughts drifted to a bright summer afternoon in July. She was nearly seventeen at the time. As if the day was yesterday Lucilla could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and skin, the light yellow dress that laid delicately on her olive complexion. She was on the balcony of her room on her father's estate in Rome. Her view was that of the sea just beyond the city. The canvas that was perched before her was nearly finished. It was to be a gift for her mother's upcoming birthday.

Taking up the paint brush yet again her view went black as a familiar pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" The masculine voice questioned.

"The little boy who used to steal my clothes as I was bathing," Lucilla's reply received a chuckle was the man removed his hands.

A tall Roman took the seat on the bench next to her. His dirty blond hair caught some of the rays of the sunlight. Looking into deep hazel eyes the two exchanged a passionate kiss, allowing the man afterwards to smile showing a set to pearl white teeth. He wore a white tunic underneath a military breast plate with thin black leggings and high soldier's boots.

"It's going well," he said acknowledging the painting.

"I must admit it's a work in progress, but I appreciate your flattery." Both smiled again.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course, you never need to ask."

"Your birthday is next month correct?"

"As it is every other year," Lucilla chuckled; he was never one to forget a birthday.

"I was hoping you could accept an early gift." Lucilla nodded as he pulled out a seahorse pin. The white gold was outlined in small diamonds with a large sapphire as the eye. The mere sight of it took Lucilla's breath away.

"Ca- Cassius! It's stunning!" He laid the pin in her brunette hair; it made her look like a queen.

"Now you can't just wear this." Cassius began Lucilla giving him a questioning glare. "You need to answer a simple question for me." Lucilla continued to glare. "Lucilla, daughter of Senator Cassius, would you spend the rest of your life with a slightly goofy but honorable man?" Lucilla's eyes were wide, she hadn't expected this, and she was speechless. "I know I joke around probably too often but in all honesty I can't imagine my life with anyone else."

Standing up Lucilla tried to catch her breath and rationalize what Cassius was saying –to no avail. "Cassius… with all my heart: no." Her voice was no louder than a whisper. Cassius was now the one with wide eyes –he was sure she was going to accept.

"Lucilla, why?" He was able to stutter out.

"For the first part you're betrothed. What you and I have is wrong it never should have gone this far."

"But if I marry a Roman my father will be happier than me marrying some Princess of Illyrium. Lucilla, he wants me to marry you!" Cassius was trying to rationalize.

"Yes but Cassius… I've been trying to find ways to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Cassius was becoming nervous.

"My father has begun looking at matches for me. We're too close to losing it all. The only hope for my family is for me to be married off."

"Then be married off to me! Get the best of both worlds. Lucilla I can help your father."

"Cassius," Lucilla sat down next to him, "you can only help us money wise but not with anything in regards to my father's reelection campaign. If you do rumors will spread like wildfire of you showing favoritism. Besides I don't think the people want you marrying a senator's daughter. The Princess is the better choice, and you know it." Lucilla was angry with herself. She didn't know if it was possible to care about someone as much as she loved Cassius but she knew she wasn't the right match.

"You don't love me?" Lucilla could see how heartbroken he was in his eyes.

"No, Cassius I do love you and it's because I love you I say no. Please forgive me."

Cassius was furious turning out the door he stopped. "Good-bye."

"Cassius? Cassius!" Lucilla yelled behind him but he never turned around. Lucilla sat down on the bench holding the seahorse pin in her hand and wept.

For the rest of the next few days Lucilla kept to herself. Thanks to the gossip of Rome half of the empire already knew that Cassius's proposal was refused. Her parents were fielding hundred of people trying to speak to Lucilla, until a messenger came and was escorted to Lucilla, who was once again sitting on her balcony peering to the sea. The painting was covered in a white sheet.

"Lady Lucilla?" Lucilla turned around to meet the man, he handed her the scroll wrapped in the green ribbon. Turning around he left the room.

Opening the letter it merely said this:

_We need to talk. Meet me at Palatine Hill an hour after sundown._

As nightfall fell on Rome Lucilla covered her body in a deep blue cloak with the hood covering her famous face and made her way to the 70 meter high imperial residence. Cassius was waiting in the dimly lit courtyard.

Lucilla walked up behind him, a bit startled he turned to the exquisite beauty. "What is it?" Her eyes were peering into his soul. The stare he usually admired now made him recoil.

"My father has told Claudius I will marry Alexia. I marry after the next full moon." His eyes fell to the ground.

Lucilla laid her hand on his arm he quickly moved out of her grasp. She gazed into his eyes. "It's all right Cassius. It's all right. I knew this was going to happen. Alexia is better for you, you will see that when you become Caesar."

"It doesn't change the fact that when I become Caesar I still wish you at my side. Lucilla we could make Rome beautiful again."

Shaking her head Lucilla said, "It is not my place." Opening her hand she made visible the seahorse pin Cassius had given her the day before. "This belongs to you. I can't accept it."

"Yes you can." Cassius closed her hand around the pin. "It was a gift… I want you to keep it." Looking into her eyes he added, "Farewell my beautiful Lucilla. Farewell."

With tears in both of their eyes they turned their backs on one another and walked away from on another just as the moon became full in the pitch black sky.

As black as the sky was that night Lucilla's heart was just as black as she sat in the dark tent. With every moment her heart sank further into her chest as she sealed off her heart for good. No more would she allow her heart to be opened to someone then have them ripped from her. She was making that vow right now… she would not allow hear heart anymore heartbreak.

The tent flap opened and in walked a woman. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a thick braid. It lay haphazardly on her back, the pale skin contrasting drastically with her cherry red lips. She wore a thin sea green dress but was covered in a thick fur cloak, yet on her arm and legs were visible _fhain_ marks.

She began to speak in the British tongue but after realizing Lucilla didn't understand she began to speak in the common tongue. "I am Guinevere, sister to the lord Custennin. He has given me the duty to clean you up in order for him to see what has been given to him."

Guinevere began to brush Lucilla's hair but her hand was quickly swatted away. "If your brother wants to see his new possession he will see me the way I am now. The way I have been allowed to live for however long I have been kept down in this uncivilized hell hole." Lucilla was quick to snap.

"He wants to see you cleaned up." Guinevere added just as quickly.

"Personally I don't care what he wants. He'll get what I'll give him."

"You'll give him what he asks for." They were beginning to raise their voices.

"He could ask for the Colessum but all he'll get from me is a pile of rocks. I will not give your brother a thing he asks for."

"He will not be happy with you."

"It's my day for pleasing people." Lucilla sarcastically replied.

"If you will not take my help then you will see Custennin now." Standing up she motioned for Lucilla to join her.

They walked through the camp, Lucilla's hands still tied behind her back but her legs were free. The entire camp seemed to be staring at the Roman she kept her head high and only looked straight ahead. Making their way to the largest of the camp tents Guinevere entered before Lucilla.

It took her a few moments to adjust her eyes to the dark light. At first she thought she was alone but looking again the room was jammed packed with people. Most were men near the front of the tent where a large seat was erected, a throne most likely. Near the back where they entered were some women, most likely higher class women.

The tent seemed to have a cozy feel to it. The fur rugs on the floor allowed Lucilla to walk bare foot but not have her feet freeze. There were some large tables, with all of their benches filled with men and some mead along with dozens of torches lighting the tent. All eyes were on the two women and the escorts as they entered.

Guinevere took her spot next to the 'throne' along with Murig. Sitting on the large chair sat a man with jet black hair and with the _fhain_ marks on his body much more numerous than Guinevere's or Murig's.

"Lady Lucilla it is an absolute honor to finally meet your acquaintance." He stood up meeting Lucilla's gaze.

"I'm sure it is." She was quiet.

"I am Custennin, Lord of the Eastern Realms." Lucilla kept her face vacant. "I am a bit taken back that you did not take the time given to clean yourself up. I assumed a Roman would want to look her best."

"Oh really? Am I not the same woman I would be if I were cleaned up? Or do you only want to see me if I'm cleaned up?" Without giving Custennin a moment to reply she continued. "Well I must say that if you wanted me cleaned up you should have treated me a bit better and kept me in a place that was not a hell hole. If you had civilized facilities I would be looking better."

Not being deterred by Lucilla's comment Custennin turned to his people. "Even looking the way you do, you look more beautiful then most British women."

No longer wanting to be playing any games Lucilla cut right to the chase. "I know full well what Marcus has promised you." She looked to Murig who was looking deep into her eyes. "If you allow him to become Caesar you will all die. Not by the hands of Romans but by the hands of the barbarians Rome has kept out of this country. I'm not a Briton but I do care about Britain."

"Pah! A Roman who truly cares about us? Unlikely, my Lady." Custennin chuckled. "Do not worry about our affairs." He sat back down in his chair.

"Of course not. So what should I be worrying about? The fact that right now Caesar himself is expecting me in Rome, or perhaps the seven Sarmatian knights that will find me here and kill you all."

"The knights will not find us."

"I wouldn't be so sure." There was a collective gasp throughout the tent as Lucilla made the comment.

"Why do you say that?" Custennin grew angry.

"No reason." Lucilla was quick to respond.

"Leave us! Murig, Guinevere stay here." All did as they were bid. The room quickly emptied leaving the three in a large empty tent. "You have some spirit I'm glad it wasn't wasted all on one day."

"What are you talking about?" Lucilla wondered out loud.

Without responding Custennin opened his hand revealing the diamond encrusted seahorse pin. Trying to grab it from his hand he quickly closed it. "That belongs to me." Lucilla's voice was stern but not loud.

"You put it through my hand. Therefore I believe it belongs to me." Custennin smiled, it seemed as if he wanted to get a rise out of the Roman.

"But it has no value to you! It means a great deal to me." Lucilla pleaded. It seemed the Murig was going to step in but Custennin raised his hand.

"You'll get it back after you marry me."

"I'll steal it before I marry you. Marcus may have promised me to you but the choice to marry you is mine alone. And I simply will not do it."

"You need to marry me."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because I know a Roman heart. You feel you have an obligation to your family –"

"Marcus is not my family; my obligation to Rome is finished."

"But now you feel an obligation to perhaps protect the knights."

Looking at him direct in the eyes Lucilla said, "I demand you release me."

"You are my possession."

"I am no man's possession." Lucilla coldly told the Lord of the Eastern Realms. Her voice was strong but her heart was falling into pieces.

* * *

**Please review! I need your thoughts!**


	15. Coming of Caesar

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Coming of Caesar

The mist was covering the fortress as it did every morning, but unlike many mornings the fortress was not silent. People were running all over the fort, mostly servants running to and fro for Marcus. He had a carriage full of things, hidden most of Lucilla's belongings and some of his own he was taking back to Rome. Gaius was throwing some more belongings on to the carriage when he was approached by people he feared.

Gawain and Galahad walked over to Gaius, the Roman gave a quick shiver. He didn't like the knights; he didn't want to think of what they were capable of. "Where are you going?" Galahad questioned smugly.

"I can't answer that." Gaius said, he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Why? You do know where you're going, don't you?" Gawain inquired.

"Because it is not my place to answer such questions," Gaius allowed showing his inferiority.

"Knights," Arthur called from behind them. Gaius let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gawain and Galahad walking over to Arthur.

The knights had gathered around Arthur, all loyal to the end. "General Patrious has decided he needs to go to Rome, it is our duty to make sure he has a pleasant departure."

"And hopefully he'll never come back," Bors said loud enough only for his brothers to hear.

"Has he heard something from the Lady?" Lancelot questioned. "It's been nearly a month and there has been no word of her arrival in Rome… doesn't that bother you?"

"Perhaps she was detained with her ailing father." Marcus appeared behind the group.

"Perhaps," whispered Tristan getting a glare from Arthur.

"We will see each other soon. Farewell." Marcus said turning around to mount his horse. He hadn't even gathered his reins before the familiar sound of the gates opening grabbed everyone's attention.

From around the corner a galloping entourage of horses and men came to a crashing halt before the knights. "Marcus!" The front man bellowed as he dismounted. He had a royal purple cloak on that contrasted is dirty blond wavy hair.

Even as the man bellowed Marcus reluctantly dismounted his horse. Arthur and the knights stood not sure what they were watching.

"Marcus."

"Cassius."

"That's Caesar to you Marcus. Or did you not get the letter? I sent it at least 3 weeks ago." Marcus remained silent not wanting to look the other man in the eyes. "I sent it to Lucilla considering I have heard nothing from her in over 3 weeks; much longer than usual."

"I don't know what you're talking about my Lord." The words my Lord had to be pulled from Marcus's mouth.

"In private," Cassius made a motion towards the hall. As Marcus walked passed Arthur giving him a glare filled with hatred. Cassius stopped in front of Arthur. "Commander Artorious I would be honored if you and your knight could join us in the hall."

Realizing he was in the presence of Caesar Arthur could only nod. The men shuffled into the hall, the knights taking their usual seats, Caesar took a seat next to Arthur and Marcus next to him. Once the doors were shut Caesar stood up and looked down to Marcus as if he was looking at a bug that needed to be squashed.

"Where is she?" Caesar angrily questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marcus said with no honor in his voice.

"Don't lie to me!" Shouted the Emperor of Rome; calming himself down he threw a piece of parchment in front of him. "She sent me this, the last letter she sent to me. These words explained how you entered her room, threw her across it and continued to beat her."

"Does she explain why I did such a thing?" Marcus was becoming smug now.

"She does. But even doing so does not take the blame from you. You were not brought up to destroy a woman for making a mistake. Is this how you treat the beauty, the pride of Rome?" The hate in Caesar's eyes was enough to melt stone.

"That's all this is about. This is what it's been about for the past two years. You're jealous that Senator Cassius chose me to marry Lucilla instead of you. You wanted her for yourself but she wouldn't even have you. Where the rumors true then Cassius? Lucilla refused your proposal." Marcus was enjoying toying with the Emperor.

Caesar said quiet for a long moment. "Lucilla wanted a man who could help her father, you were that man. As for me? I was the man that could soothe her soul."

Jumping out of his seat Marcus shouted, "I am her husband and you will not speak of my wife in such a way!"

"Oh may I not profess my love quietly to myself? Why not? You show your affection by throwing her across the room!"

This heated argument made the knights a bit awkward; they were not used to being in attendance of such acts made by such high ranking men. Yet they all were enjoying seeing Marcus getting slammed by Caesar.

"She is my property; I may do with her what I will." Marcus stood his ground.

"I will only ask one more time: Where is Lucilla?" Not getting an answer from Marcus he turned to Arthur asking the same question.

"When last we saw here she was riding southeast toward Londinium with two of my knights as escorts." Arthur stoically replied.

"Where was her final destination?"

"Rome, my Lord."

Caesar had a confused look on his face. "She said her father was ill," Tristan boldly stated.

"Her father's ill? Not last time I saw him." Looking towards Marcus, Caesar shouted. "What have you done?"

"What's right by me." Marcus would give nothing away.

"If you let any harm come to her…." Caesar intentionally didn't finish the statement.

All the knights were confused on to what was happening. "Wait," Arthur stopped the arguing, "Are you saying Lucilla never made Rome?"

"Correct. She never made Rome."

"Then where is she?" Dagonet inquired. Each was becoming worried not only for Lucilla but for Bedwyr and Cai as well, they were brothers.

"Marcus, as your Emperor I demand the information or suffer the consequences."

"You'll get nothing from me. You are no more fit to be Caesar than I am to be a farmer. That cloak should be mine. And it will be mine." Marcus was shouting. He took a step closer to Caesar in an effort to rip the cloak from his shoulders but Caesar was quicker than that, he had his dagger out and when Marcus lunged the dagger went through the side of the armor into his lung.

Falling forward Marcus fell into Caesar's arms, "She doesn't love you any… more…." Those were his last words.

Caesar let Marcus fall onto the floor. "Guards!" The guards waiting outside walked in. "Put him on the first boat back to Rome, give him to his family. There will be no public funeral for a traitor." The Guards nodded and walked away dragging the body away with them.

Turning towards the knights Caesar looked at each one in the eye. "I do apologize for the lack of nobility that was just seen. Romans usually have better decorum." Taking a breath he took his seat again next to Arthur. "Allow me to explain: Since Lucilla has been here we have stayed in constant contact. She has kept me informed on how the wall is run and who has the control. Needless to say the men here love you Arthur. You should be grateful to have that kind of respect. From what I hear Marcus ran this fort by status alone, never taking your military savvy opinions into consideration." Arthur tried to intervene but Caesar would not be stopped.

"As you heard a few weeks ago I received a letter from Lucilla. It came only a few days after a pervious letter. They usually never came so quickly. Hearing of what Marcus did, my first thought was to come here. Unfortunately my father had passed and so I needed to stay for my coronation. I came here as soon as I could.

"For weeks Lucilla has guessed Marcus was planning something against Rome. Neither of us could guess what it was. When I arrived here and saw the look on his face when he realized I was now Caesar most of my questions had been answered. Except for one… where is Lucilla?"

The knights were silent. They didn't want to show ignorance by saying they didn't know where she was but they didn't want say the wrong answer either. He was Caesar after all.

Arthur took the incentive to begin to explain his side of the story. "A few weeks ago Lucilla received a letter from Rome saying her father was deathly ill. Marcus allowed her to take leave to Rome. With her I sent two of my knights, Sir Bedwyr and Sir Cai."

"Have you heard any news from either of them?"

"No." Arthur sadly responded.

"It is what I had thought." The knights pushed further in to hear what Caesar was saying. "Marcus planned all of this. He figured a way to get Lucilla to be lightly defended and had probably his soldiers attack the caravan when they were far enough from the Wall. From there he most likely had a safe house to put her in or in the worse case he had her killed. As for your knights, I'm afraid they're captured or even worse no longer on this Earth.

"Once he had Lucilla out of the way he would come to Rome and take out anyone he needed to in order to get the crown. With him being Duke of Britannia he would easily get to Caesar."

"Only problem was Caesar died before he could get there." Galahad said a loud. Ceasar noded in agreement.

"Now there's only one thing to do," Gawain began.

"We need to find Lucilla before anything happens to her." Tristan said. He was already thinking about how he was going to slaughter those holding her captive. If he found out she was gone… god save those who took her away. The future no matter what was going to be bloody.

* * *

**This chapter didn't take me long to write, it was really fun! Tell me what you think! Review, review, review!**


	16. The Woad Camp

**Sorry it took me long to update...first week of classes are a killer. Enjoy! I heart your comments!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Woad Camp

Lucilla sat in her tent. There were women running all about trying to things ready for the wedding. The one thing Lucilla dreaded was the one thing everyone was excited about. They actually believed that by Lucilla being married to Custennin would end the hardship of the Britons. They were so naïve.

Guinevere entered the tent with a long flowing sky blue dress and some flowers. "My brother bids you where this dress and I will do your hair for the wedding."

"There will be no wedding because I will not marry your brother." Lucilla was furious; she will not marry this man merely to stop a war, and where she knew very well it would never truly end. In all honestly Lucilla was fairly certain this war would never end.

"Please just allow me to dress you. I can take no more of this witless arguing. It is not my problem if you marry him or not I am merely here to make sure you get dressed. So you will put this dress on and allow these flowers into your hair. The choice of marriage will then be yours." Guinevere boldly stated.

Lucilla honestly did want to change out of her dress that was ripped ragged; and her hair needed a decent brushing. Lowering her defenses she nodded and removed her dress. She was finally able to take some water to her dirtied skin. The new dress fit her like a glove.

"I must admit this is a beautiful gown." Lucilla quietly said tying the knot in the front.

"My thanks." Guinevere smiled.

"Did you make it?"

"Aye."

"Well you have gift I must say." Lucilla returned the smile.

The Briton tied Lucilla's hair in small braids allowing some large strands to fall around her face, inlaid some delicate flowers. "You look like a British Queen."

"You are a very kind woman but my heart lies elsewhere. I will not marry your brother."

"Then you will not. He can not make you do anything beyond your own will. But what if this is your destiny?"

"This is not my destiny… my destiny is _my_ own. No other person may choose it for me; I will find it when I am ready."

"Perhaps you are correct in saying one may choose their own destiny. So choose it." Guinevere said leaving the tent.

"Choose my destiny? Maybe my destiny does lay here in Britain, but with Custennin I think not."

She stayed in her tent for a good few hours until an older woman entered the tent and bid Lucilla to take leave with her. Exiting the tent she was followed by twelve women each holding a dove in their hands. Each were dressed in a cream colored down with their faced pointed toward the rest of the group.

They walked to a large cliff. Everyone in a type of procession they walked to the edge of the cliff. There was a man in a bird's feather cloak with the blue _fhain_ marks all over his body making him look blue but also quite dirty. Next to him was Custennin in the same attire but his _fhain_ marks were not as numerous. He was naked to the waste, the scars visible.

Approaching Custennin Lucilla never set her eyes on him; she looked out to the sea wishing she were drowning in it. He tried to take her hands but they were shaking so horrible she kept them at her side.

"You truly are the Beauty of Rome. I can see why they gave you that name," Custennin said as she joined him before the other Woad.

The entire camp had turned out for the wedding including some of other camps, nobles mostly. The Woad began reciting something in the British tongue, which seemed a bit like the Latin spoken at Lucilla's wedding to Marcus no longer than a year ago. The feelings were the same today than they were before. There still seemed to be no way out of this, she could say 'no' but what good would that do. Marcus was surely already in Rome.

Lucilla's thoughts overwhelmed her. She wad deep in thought until she heard that man calling her name. Looking to both British men she realized they were exchanging vows and waiting for Lucilla to make hers.

"I know not how long I have been in this flea infested village, but for the time I have been here I have seen many people. All are fighting for something, wither it is for their family or their country of birth, you all fight for something. What I fight for is to protect my family and my country of birth but also to protect you. I tell you now: by doing this you will achieve nothing. Marcus will hold no deal with you and even if Rome withdraws you will have problems with raiding barbarians. Why would you kill a rat only to find that in three months you will be infested with triple the amount of rats? I can not and will not be your wife or slave. My life is my own…." Looking to Guinevere, Lucilla continued, "My destiny is my own."

Suddenly a _whiz_ came through the air as an arrow pierced Custennin through the heart. As he fell back over the cliff grabbing Lucilla's hand throwing her over the side of the cliff with him.

All hell broke loose on the cliff. The seven knights and a large number of Centurions were galloping through the forest firing arrows as quickly as they could string them. The knights were taking no prisoners; each had their best weapon out and were wielding them with fatal accuracy.

Guinevere with the women and children ran into the woods finding hidden footpaths back to their village or safe lands with some setting booby traps in case any Romans followed. The children were clinging to their mothers crying as they saw their fathers fall. Guinevere was running as fast as her legs would carry her through the woods. Running into the shallow water of the river she realized she had made it to safe lands. With tears in her eyes she led the people to Merlin's village.

The dirt was stained red with puddles of blood as the knights took care of the few remaining Woads that were putting up a fight. Arthur was pleased to admit there were no women and children killed in the skirmish. He had lost thirty out of his forty Centurions but none of the knights had perished. Every knight was covered in blood from head to toe. But they didn't care they were only looking for one person.

"Lucilla!" Bors shouted, his voice booming through the tree.

Tristan's eyes searched everywhere they could look. He looked hard until he remembered the instant his arrow pierced the Woad he fell over the lip he was holding Lucilla's hand…. He ran to the edge of cliff and there she was.

"Tristan!" Lucilla shouted, tears choking her voice. Her light blue gown was torn but a piece was stuck on a rock but the corpse of Custennin was holding the dress. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were gripping the rock but quickly slipping. She was about ten feet below the top. "Tristan: don't let me fall."

Tristan lay on his stomach throwing his bow to the side. The other knights filed in behind him. His hand allowed him only to reach a few feet down and he could see Lucilla's hand was not going to hold much longer.

Thinking quickly Gawain grabbed the reins from his horse ripping them off the bridle, then did the same to Galahad's horse and Bors's horse. Handing the leather rope to Tristan he said, "Try this, Tris."

Tristan quickly grabbed the leather thanking Gawain through his eyes only. Tossing the leather to Lucilla Tristan shouted down: "Grab a hold." Grabbing the leather she fell a bit further as all her weight was transferred to the rope.

"Tristan!" Lucilla cried as the weight of dead Custennin pulled her lower.

"Hold on!" All the knights seemed to shout.

"Bors," Arthur motioned for the knight to come closer. "Fire an arrow so it pierces her dress where it is stuck on the rock. That way we can get the Woad off of her and Tristan can pull her up."

"Arthur, I'm not as good of a shot as Tristan." Bors was nervous, he had never made a shot like that before and he didn't want to miss and hit Lucilla.

"True, but Tristan won't let go of the rope and we need to free her leg. You're out next best shot." Bors easily conceded and picked up Tristan's bow and took an arrow off the ground. He hadn't time to get the weapons from his horse, if he needed another arrow then he would. He was hoping he could make it in one shot.

"Lancelot, Galahad," The two knights approached as Arthur called. "Mount up and make a ten mile search for Bedwyr and Cai. Make sure you keep your eyes peeled for traps."

The two knights bid as they were told but seemed disappointed to be leaving before they knew Lucilla was safe. But they still respected Arthur and galloped together into the forest with their eyes aware.

Gawain held his hand below the rock ready to try and grab Lucilla when she got closer to the top. Dagonet stood behind Tristan ready to help pull him and Lucilla to the edge. Arthur stood next to Bors as he strung the arrow.

"What are you doing!" Lucilla shouted in her panicked voice.

"Hold still." Arthur shouted back down to her. The next few moments seemed like an eternity until the arrow was let loose and the dress was ripped from the rock. Lucilla let out a quick shout when she began to swing away from the rock. "Hold on!" Arthur encouraged to both Lucilla and Tristan.

"I can't believe I made that shot." Bors whispered to himself. Arthur gave him a tap on the shoulder in congratulations.

Slowly Tristan without help was able to pull Lucilla back onto the side of the cliff. He held her in his arms for a moment each looking into each other's eyes happy to see the other still alive.

"Are you all right?" Arthur quickly asked as Tristan released Lucilla's hands.

Nodding her head Lucilla seemed too stunned to speak. She was about to say something as a frothing white horse emerged from the wood. The man on the horse was a face she feared she would never see in her life again. His shoulder length dirty blond hair and olive face peered at her with concerned eyes, the eyes only he could have.

"Cassius!" Lucilla said her voice like a child.

"Lucilla!" Cassius shouted as he jumped off his horse and came running towards her. "I feared I had lost you." He said as he gathered her up into a bear hug. Holding each other close, Cassius gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I came as soon as I got the letter." Peering into Lucilla's eyes he asked, "are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be all right." Lucilla said not trying to sound distressed.

"Come let us get you back to the safety of the wall." Taking off his cloak he wrapped it around Lucilla who was in her tattered gown. He mounted the white steed then helped Lucilla onto the animal. "Come along."

The Centurions that escorted Caesar and the Senator's daughter back through the woods, not even giving Lucilla enough time to thank the knight. Her eyes met Tristan's as Cassius turned his mount around and cantered back into the forest.

It took them three days to reach the safety of the Wall and Lucilla had never been so happy to see that wall. During their journey Cassius would not allow Lucilla out of his sight and Lucilla dare not walk over to Tristan with the Emperor of Rome right behind her. Cassius explained in detail what had happened with Marcus. Lucilla was in shock to hear that her husband was dead. Especially that Cassius already made the arrangements for a small funeral in Rome. Lucilla had no obligation to attend Cassius had told her as well. On their last night in camp Lucilla forced herself to see Arthur and explain what had happened to his knights.

The knights were gathered around a small campfire, most were silent. Lancelot and Galahad had obviously come back with sour news. Bedwyr and Cai were no where to be seen, it could mean only one of two things. The Woads had moved them away from the village or they were already dead. Lucilla was about to tell them their worst fears. They all took a deep breath in as she arrived at the camp fire.

* * *

**Review Reveiw Review! Thanks!**


	17. Dreaded News

**Sorry for the delay...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Dreaded News

The knights took a deep breath in as they watched Lucilla approach. She was wearing the torn blue gown but Caesar had given her his Imperial purple cloak she looked like a queen of another world.

"I would like to thank you for all of your help. I apologize that I was not able to thank you earlier but I must obey my emperor."

They only nodded. Each was wondering what she had come over to tell them, they knew something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked his voice was quiet and reserved.

She took a seat near the fire with the rest of the knights; they weren't worried someone would see her being so casual, they were all asleep. "The day the caravan was attacked Bedwyr was killed by a Woad arrow. He died in my arms." She didn't know how to say it so she just said it bluntly. Each man shook their head imagining what they would do if they ever found out which Woad had done it. "Sir Cai and I were taken to the Woad camp where we found that Marcus had betrayed us. He had ordered Murig to become a spy. When I last saw Cai he was killed by Marcus's sword blade."

Arthur's eyes became enraged with hate. "That bastard," Bors shouted. "He has the audacity to come to us and order to do his duty when he goes and orders the murder of his own soldiers. Is this what they teach you in Rome!"

"I wish I could say something to—" Lucilla began.

"There is absolutely nothing you could say to change a damn thing!" Bors continued on. He stood up shouting at Lucilla until he saw the despair in her eyes. He turned away walking towards the tethered horses, Dagonet followed to calm his friend down.

The rest were silently staring at one another, each felt the same way Bors did but were able to keep their mouths shut. Finally Lucilla stood up, "My apologies once again. I understand there are no words to take away the pain you feel but I want you know my thoughts and condolences are upon you all." Saying that she turned around and walked back to Caesar's tent.

"I knew Marcus was a Roman rat but I didn't know how low he crawled." Gawain said his eyes never left the fire glowing before him.

"I knew something was wrong with him the second he entered the Wall," Galahad said in a hushed voice.

"And yet none of us did anything about it, we allowed him to control us and order us around Britain and look where it got us?" Lancelot was trying to say without his voice breaking. "Two of our brothers lay fallen in the blue dirt and we don't even have bodies to bury at the mound."

"They wouldn't want to be buried there." Tristan said he eyes were looking to Caesar's tent. "This is the way they wanted to die." Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad glared at Tristan.

"They would want to die in battle instead of rotting away in some forsaken town in the middle of nowhere in Sarmatia." Arthur explained for the scout.

"They at least need a memorial service," Bors said as he walked up to the group once more with Dagonet at his side. He had calmed down considerably.

"They will certainly have one." Arthur said. The knights continued to peer into the fire as the sun rose over the horizon. None could sleep imagining what Bedwyr and Cai had gone through their last few moments alive on Earth.

The next day they entered the fortress of Hadrian's Wall. Lucilla still rode behind Caesar, the purple cloak flowing in the wind whipping behind her. The knights followed in turn through the main gates, Vanora and the children waited anxiously for their return.

Lucilla noticed the relief in her eyes when she saw Bors enter but it was changed to sadness when she realized that Bedwyr and Cai were not among the returning riders. She tried to give a warming smile to Lucilla but instead a tear trickled down her cheek.

Dismounting the horses Gaius approached Caesar and Lucilla. "Caesar… Lady Lucilla." Both nodded to Gaius allowing him to continue. "General Patrious's body is ready for transportation to Rome."

"Sir Gaius you will escort the body back to his family in Rome, when you are finished you will return to the barracks at Ostia."

"Yes my Lord." Gaius mounted his horse and left without even saying good-bye to Lucilla, his eyes never left the ground. He was ashamed.

"Wait." Lucilla ordered Gaius, she turned to Caesar. "Marcus was my husband and I have an obligation to go the funeral, at least being present."

"No Lucilla, you have no obligation. He tried to have you killed that tells me how low your marriage had fallen. All vows made are now null and void. You will not go to the funeral." Caesar turned to Gaius who was unsure what to do. "Leave." Gaius nodded and urged his horse towards the gates.

Lucilla was angry and it was obvious in her facial expression. She walked into Marcus's old study, once again Arthur's, and motioned for Caesar to follow.

"What are you doing?" Lucilla asked him causally once the door was closed.

"Lucilla, you have no obligation to the Patrious name. And I will not have you sink low enough to go the funeral of the man who tried to have you killed."

"He didn't try to have me killed; he tried to have you killed!" Cassius seemed taken back by the statement. "Marcus wanted the floral crown; he wanted you killed so he could take it. As for me I was a bargaining chip." Lucilla went on to quickly explain what had gone on. "I need to go."

"No." Cassius didn't even think about it. "You are better than that."

"No I'm not." Lucilla told him. "I slept with another man during my marriage to Marcus and you know I need to be punished for it."

"Why?"

"Otherwise if Rome finds out there will be a break down in noble marriages. You know best of all how many times men will seek the company of other women but sooner or later women will do the same. Noble marriages will no longer function."

"This place changed Marcus and it changed you." He looked to the desk where Marcus had signed Lucilla away a little more than a month ago.

They stood in silence for a few moments unsure of what to do next. "I could leave Alexia." Cassius quietly said.

"What?"

"I could leave Alexia, say I died in Britain then me and you could have the life we always wanted." Lucilla peered into his eyes, he was serious.

"You can't leave Alexia, you're Caesar. If you renounced your throne who would take over? One of the senators? You know you can't do that!"

"Stop thinking about everyone else for second Lucilla. Think about yourself, your happiness."

"I can't be happy if others are suffering because of me."

"We could leave Rome never see it again. Become isolated in West, Egypt perhaps." Cassius touched her hand and looked into her eyes. "For the first time in years we could both be happy."

Lucilla gazed into the eyes of the man who five years ago she would have given her heart and soul to, but now she had second thoughts. "Rome needs you, they don't need me."

"I need you." Lucilla didn't know what to say. Their eyes stayed locked for the next few minutes in utter silence. The events of the past month were running through her mind. At first they started with the betrayal of Murig and Marcus but slowly her thoughts drifted to the scout who had saved her life. Cassius noticed.

"You don't need me, do you?"

"What?" Lucilla was pulled from her thoughts.

Cassius repeated what he said. "The scout, Tristan, is the one from the letter I understand that but what I don't understand is why he means so much to you. For our whole lives we've been friends and more, Lucilla yet, you live here for the better part of six months and your entire life changes."

"How can you say that!" Lucilla snapped at Caesar.

He stood there in shock, not sure what he said wrong.

"Telling me that we've spoken as good friends… Cassius we haven't. For two years we barely spoke, you were angry and me, my father, Marcus, your father and only Jesu knows who else. You don't know me. The way you treated me at my wedding told me that whatever we had was over and done and now you come here and tell me to go live with you? You want what you can't have."

"I understand that I shouldn't have been angry with you for those two years, I understand now that what you were doing was for the best. But at the same time Lucilla, I loved you… I still love you Lucilla."

"You have a son, Cassius!" He looked to the ground.

"You say you love me and that is fine but you have a son. You promised me that if you ever had a son you be different that your father and from what I've seen so far you are doing the same thing as your father. You are telling your son it is alright to give up because you don't like something and that running away is a good thing. Guess what Cassius? It's not! I will not allow you to run away from him, you will not abandon him."

"You think that's what I'm doing? Alexia could care less that she has a child. She spends most of her time at the Forum doing only Jesu knows what. Lucius would be happy to come stay with us. He'll adore you; you'll be a mother to him."

"I'm not his mother and I don't want to be. I want to have children of my own, not raising the son of another, who will grow up knowing I stole his father away."

"My heart was never hers, it was always yours."

"Mine has moved on Cassius." Lucilla turned towards the door. "Tristan has stolen my heart from you. Now you have to live with that, not me."

"The scout?" Lucilla nodded, "this is where your heart truly wants to be? You won't decide in six months that you'd be better off in Rome?"

"For the past month he's all I've thought about. I wanted to see him again more than anything, and when I thought I was going to marry the Woad all I could see was him." Cassius was trying to hold back his sadness. "Cassius, my heart will always love you, perhaps not in the same way you would like but it will love you. You asked me what would make me happy and I tell you now… Tristan."

"A pagan?" Cassius played.

"Don't start." Lucilla played in response.

They walked out of the study and held each other close. Cassius peered into her eyes. "I'll leave in a few days, make sure I get things running correctly here." Lucilla nodded, he and Lucilla shared a friendly kiss but to the scout watching it was anything but.

The rose in the scout's hand crumpled to the ground as rage filled his heart and mind.

* * *

**Good? Bad? I need your thoughts! Review, review!**


	18. Refusal

**Thanks to Wild-Vixen and Furibondo for your reviews and everyone else's for that matter. I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Refusal

Lucilla walked away from Caesar as he made his way around the wall. She turned to the tavern and found Arthur and the other knights sitting quietly with a round already distributed. Vanora sat beside Bors; dried tears were lining her cheeks. The children sat at another table next to the knights, their heads lowered in sadness. Lucilla couldn't bring herself to say anything; after all it was her fault Bedwyr and Cai had died. Just being around her their death warrants were signed.

Seeing that Tristan was no where around she turned around to walk away to her room when there came a commotion from the entrance of the gates. Arthur and the knights stood to see what it was, Caesar stood beside Arthur with Lucilla and Vanora near the rear, pushing their way forward.

In the center of the huddled circle was a bloodied Murig. But he did not come alone. He pulled a rickety wooden cart behind him carrying the bodies of both Bedwyr and Cai. The knights gave him looks of utter hate and rage, but Arthur remained calm. Caesar waited to see how his new Commander of Britain would react seeing the traitor.

"I return the bodies of Sir Bedwyr and Sir Cai, both deserve burials fit for knights of their stature." Murig's speech was anything but perfect, but it was obvious he was trying to show respect. No one said a word to the Briton. "I know this does not take away how much you all must hate me, but I bring them to you in good faith."

"And what faith is that?" Arthur wanted to know the political angle before anything else, especially with Caesar standing beside him.

"No one from my clan will do you harm." Arthur nodded and looked behind to his knights, getting a quick glimpse of Lucilla. Their eyes met, "Lucilla," she stepped forward, "is there any reason I should not believe him?"

"You ask me?" She was surprised that after everything that had occurred Arthur would still ask for her thoughts.

"You spent time with him and his people; I want to know if I can trust him."

"Him you can trust, but there was a woman who spoke to me while I was in the camp and she disappeared during the raid, I wonder where her faith lies. But yes, I trust Murig."

"Course you trust him," mumbled Bors. Vanora laid her hand on his arm to calm him down. Lucilla kept her eyes on the ground; she was just as ashamed as Murig.

"Then I trust you, but you are not to leave this fort is that understood. You had our trust at one point and lost it the moment you aided Marcus and your clan, now you must earn it back." Arthur laid the rules down, knowing well that if Murig did not agree to them he would be killed no questions asked.

"I understand, I do only what is right by my heart."

"Take the bodies to the hill." Arthur commanded. Turing to Jols he said, "Have the bodies cleaned up and ready the graves." Jols nodded and helped Murig move the cart through the throng of people.

The crowd dispersed, the knights took their leave. It was tradition to clean up before they went to a funeral. Caesar turned to Arthur, "Well done Arthur. I commend you for not killing the man who killed your knights. You have great restraint."

"I suppose I must in this position."

"Yes you do." Caesar looked to Lucilla and nodded as he walked away.

"A walk?" Arthur asked Lucilla. She was shocked to hear the words come from his mouth. Lucilla could only nod, she was certainly not prepared.

They began to stroll along the top of the fortress. "He's a good man, Caesar."

"Yes," Lucilla smiled thinking of fond memories. "He is a good man."

"Rumor has it," Arthur started looking for the right words; "you and he were betrothed."

Lucilla shot Arthur a glance she was angry. "We were never betrothed, he asked I denied. I needed a man that could help my family. Cassius couldn't."

"But you loved him."

"Why do you need to know?" Lucilla didn't want to get into this type of conversation with him.

"Can't decided if I should tell you where Tristan is or not."

"And if I loved Cassius…?"

"Depends on if you still do."

"Arthur, there was a time in my life when I would give anything to marry Cassius but when the time came I couldn't do it. My father needed me to marry someone who could help him politically; Cassius couldn't do that without looking bias. I did love him, a long time ago but not anymore." Arthur looked her in the eyes.

"He's in the stables." Lucilla smiled thanking him only by the gleam in her deep eyes.

She raced down to the stables; she hadn't gotten to speak in private to Tristan since she was abducted. She yearned for his soft caress on her cheek. Reaching the stables Lucilla just watched Tristan stroke his horse. The horse quickly noticed the newcomer to the barn; Tristan turned but made no eye contact with the Roman.

"You're getting better at that," he said continuing to groom the horse.

"I had a good teacher," Lucilla played. She glided over to the scout and laid her hand on his shoulder, he jumped out of her grip. "What's going on? I thought after a month away you would at least want to talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" He quickly turned around to look her in the eyes, his were cold and hard.

Lucilla looked back with a frightened face, "What's going on?" She repeated.

"Nothing," the scout said too quickly.

"No, I know something's wrong when you treat me like a queen, and then you treat me as a hired lover you want nothing more to do with."

"I'm not treating you as a hired lover," Tristan said.

"Then you are treating me as someone you want nothing more to do with and I don't understand why."

"Why?" Tristan chided. "I thought you loved me."

"I do –" Lucilla tried to interject.

Tristan continued. "But I saw you with Caesar. The rumors spread when he arrived that you and him were almost married and it occurred to me." He looked her in the eyes with contempt, "you two never ended whatever was started in Rome, that's why he arrived here. And then the look in your eyes when you saw him in the North, it told me everything."

"Tristan –"

"You still love him. And what we had was nothing more than you being bored and wicked." He intentionally used the same words Lucilla had used before.

His words stung Lucilla like a thousand knives cutting off every vein in her body. She couldn't believe her ears. "Is that what kind of person you think I am? You're right… I am a _wicked_ person…" she looked him in the eyes making sure he was listening. "I was wicked for ever thinking I was good enough for you. You are the all powerful knight who never feels anything and for the first time you felt something and you got scared. You got scared that you fell for a Roman. But I have news for you I am the same as you. If you cut me do I not bleed? If you tickle me, do I not laugh?" Tristan tried to walk away, but Lucilla pulled him back. "If you poison me, do I not die? And if you hurt me, do I not hurt you?" Lucilla tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"Go to him, he loves you and you love him." Tristan said now with sadness and hate in his eyes.

"Don't tell me who I'm going to love." Lucilla slapped Tristan across the face and stormed out of the barn.

With tears freely flowing down her face the knights tried to pry her for information as she stomped through the fortress. Slamming her chamber door in the faces of Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot she sat down at her dresser. She saw her face for the first time in a month.

Her hair was pulled back with lazy strands lying in front of her face. Her face was bright red from crying and her eyes were starting to get puffy. She looked down and saw her hairbrush; she started to brush her hair rethinking the argument she just had. It angered her how little Tristan thought he was in her life. _If only he'd know how much I thought about him, he's all I thought about_, Lucilla thought to herself. She knew she couldn't go back to Cassius, she didn't want to. But she didn't want to stay with Tristan if he was going to act this way. She had no where to go. For the first time in her life she felt utterly lost, as if no matter what path she took she would never be happy.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the floor that still had dried blood caked in the cracks. Lucilla realized she had no future no matter where she was or went. Opening the draw to her nightstand she retrieved a dagger she always kept nearby. The gilded blade shone as the moonlight filtered into the room.

"I could make it all go away." She whispered as she unsheathed it. Glaring at the shining blade she held it to her stomach. Ready to take her own life to end her pain she sat in tears.

Sitting in the same position for more than ten minutes she thought of her entire life. Her childhood in Rome, her love of Cassius, her marriage to Marcus, wall life and lastly Tristan. As her thoughts glided over Tristan she dropped the dagger. It fell hard onto the floor as Lucilla slipped off the bed. Sitting next to the dagger on the floor she wept. _Why did she have to love so deeply?_ She asked herself.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Review, review, review!**


	19. Hasty Departure

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you're enjoying the story. We're getting near the end...anyone thinking of sequal?**

* * *

Chapter 19

Hasty Departure

The grass was matted down by the constant rainfall. The entire fortress would make time to come out for the memorial and funeral of any of the knights. The death of two knights was a ceremony not to be missed. Vanora had given each of the children a bath in order to be clean for the ceremony. The rest of the fortress came in their better clothing.

The knights stood around the two graves. Their faces were stoic but their eyes held despair. Each one was remembering a memory from their brothers. It was a depressing day that even the sky showed. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. They gray tint of the sky made everything below darker that what it seemed.

The brown dirt was thrown to one side of the grave and the bodies were nobly prepared. Cleaned of all blood and dirt with scented oils they were wrapped in silk. Laid delicately in the graves many of the women were teary eyed. No doubt many of the women had been involved with Cai or Bedwyr in some way or another.

Lucilla stood beside Caesar who in turn stood beside Arthur. The knight stood to the right of the graves with their heads bowed silently.

"We stand here today to honor the lives of two great knights. Their lives were lived with honor, courage and nobility. They will be remembered for an eternity." Arthur's deep voice was soothing yet mournful. It hurt him the most to lose men, they were not only entrusted to him but they were the only family he had left. It felt as if he was losing his family all over again each time one of the knights fell.

The words were short and to the point but still heartfelt. As quickly has the people of the fortress had arrived at the cemetery, they departed. They went back to their dull jobs of the wall each understanding that there were two less knights to keep the wall entertaining.

Vanora and the children left Bors with the other men, each were crying from loosing men they considered family. Arthur began to walk away and Caesar followed. Lucilla stayed only for an extra moment. She stole a glance to Tristan who was looking solely at the graves. She now understood that there was nothing she could do, whatever he thought she couldn't change. And frankly if he wouldn't listen to her she didn't want to be with him.

Understanding this she turned away and followed Caesar back to the fortress. The rest of the knights followed in turn making their way to the tavern. Vanora was there giving each a free mug of beer, it was the least she could do. She had learned that a week or so after the funeral was the hardest for the men, but they would learn to move on with their lives always bringing the life of Cai and Bedwyr with them.

Lucilla had been crying for quiet some time. For both the knights and for the realization that Tristan never felt what she had felt about him. Her heart was broken in more than one place. There was no reason for her to stay in Britain so she decided she would return to Rome. She had asked a Centurion to summon Caesar for her, Cassius arrived quickly.

"You summoned me." He joked as she allowed him into the room. She had many of the chests littering the floor, Caesar eyed them as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't want me." Lucilla admitted, "He thinks I don't love him enough."

"Then he doesn't know you." Caesar allowed. "If he took a few moments to truly get to know you he would see how amazing you are."

"You still want me to come to Rome with you?" Lucilla was now peering outside into the mist of Britain.

"I want to be as near to you as I can Lucilla, but most of all I want you happy. If you're not happy with me so be it. But I only care about your happiness."

He caressed her cheek as he held on to her waist. "I will come to Rome, but I will not stay with you. I'll pay my respects to my family and then tour the Empire."

"And then what?" His chin came down to rest on her shoulder.

"And then we shall see."

"So be it. I'll send someone to help you pack your things." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Lucilla turned around and began to throw things into the chest. This time, unlike packing in Rome, she had no cares. She just wanted to get out of Britain as quickly as she could.

A few minutes later Murig and Vanora knocked on the door. "We were told you need some help packing." Vanora said quietly as Lucilla opened the door allowing them in the room.

"I'm going back to Rome; everything needs to be packed up."

"You're leaving?" Murig said aloud.

"Yes, are any of your kin going to stop me? After all isn't that what they wanted? Rome to leave Britain."

"Aye lady, it is what they want. But they will bring you no harm."

"Well then, we have work to do."

They worked in silence for the next few hours. Lucilla got things ready with Vanora putting it in the chests and Murig taking the chest to the floor below. Within the few hours everything was done. Murig had taken the chests to the cart below and they were ready to leave. Checking the room once more Vanora said her goodbye to Lucilla while behind the walls.

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other better." Vanora said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I am the same. Well at least things will get things back to normal." Lucilla chuckled.

"Good-bye."

Vanora said the same as they left the room. Vanora only smiled and put her hand on Murig's shoulder in a silent goodbye. Getting down to the carriage where Caesar was waiting for her. She only nodded at the knights as Caesar jumped in the carriage before her. Arthur took her hand and helped her onto the step. Looking into her eyes he said, "If you love him you'll stay."

"I do, but he doesn't."

"He does." Arthur sternly said in a quiet voice. "He just needs your trust."

"He has it but he refused me." Lucilla was about to get into the carriage when she turned around and looked Arthur in the eyes, "if you're ever in Rome try and find me."

Smiling Arthur helped her into the carriage. With a crack of the whip the horses were moving the coach through the wall. Lucilla watched as the people flew by and the gates were closed behind them.

"Britain will soon be behind us." Cassius said happily as he began to peruse a few documents that had arrived from Rome the day before.

"Yes it will be." Lucilla was less than ecstatic. She really didn't know what she wanted from her life and she wasn't sure what she was going to be looking for traveling the empire but she knew she wanted to see the frontiers. After living her at the northern most frontiers she couldn't imagine living a fixed life in Rome.

The few days ride was tiring. The same rolling green hills for days on end became tedious. Lucilla faded in and out of sleep, always hoping she was making the right choice. Arthur's voice kept repeating in her mind, 'if you love him, you'll stay.' She wanted to know that going back to Rome would solve her problems. But no one could tell her that.

They had arrived at the villa of Galba Flavius. A large Roman villa in the middle of Britain had all the necessities of Rome. Caesar and Lucilla were happy to be able to sleep in real beds rather than in the carriage or on the ground. Their host was ever gracious to have Caesar and a senator's daughter in his home. Hosting these two could elevate him in society.

Lucilla sat at the dinner table in silence pondering what her life was doing. In essence her life was spiraling out of control. Watching Galba speak to his wife, Lucinda, made Lucilla feel even more alone.

Contemplating what to do, she decided that she loved Tristan too much to walk away. She knew what she had to do; she was only too scared to do it.

They left early the next morning and Lucilla was uneasy. Caesar tried to put her at ease but it was no use. "Why are you here?" He finally asked her.

"What?" Lucilla looked him in the eyes. "Because…" Lucilla needed to think about the real reason.

"If you can't tell me now then you shouldn't be here." Caesar clasped Lucilla's hand in his. "I told you before; I want you to be happy. And I can see you're not happy with me and I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness for the rest of your life."

"Cassius…" He raised a hand to silence her.

"You know you want to be with him. Lucilla, swallow that pride of your and go to him. You know he's the only thing that will make you happy."

"What are you saying?" Lucilla wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Leave me. Go to the scout. Live a long and happy life." He kissed her on the cheek and called to the driver. "Halt!" The carriage came to a stop. "I will tell your family you were killed in a raid at the wall I will tell them your body was buried here in Britain where you wanted it. You will receive nothing from Rome. As far as Rome is concerned you no longer exist. Am I understood?"

Smiling Lucilla nodded. "Thank you."

She jumped out of the carriage and took the reins of an extra horse. "May the blessed Jesu look upon you with joy and grace. May the Swift Sure Hand guide you through the obstacles you may encounter. Blessings upon you." Cassius said to Lucilla.

"And you too." Ripping her dress she mounted the horse the way a man would. Looking to Cassius she said, "Thank you."

She kicked the horse and the horse began to canter away from the caravan. She continued north as the caravan continued south. She stopped a top a small ridge watching Caesar's caravan fade into the distance.

Now that she was on her way back the fort she needed to figure out what to say to Tristan. For the next few days ride she thought of that hoping not to come in contact with any Woads.

The chestnut stallion cantered rhythmically under Lucilla's legs. She realized why Tristan was so comfortable on his gray stallion. Feeling the motion of the animal under her gave her the sensation of flying.

Thinking of the different ways to talk to Tristan she hadn't realized the wall was on the horizon. The horse sped up.

* * *

**Review, review, review! I love those reviews! Thanks!**


	20. All for Love

**This chapter is a little short I do apologize but I think is just as great as any of the other chapters. :D**

* * *

Chapter 20

All for Love

Lucilla saw the white-washed wall as soon as she felt the horse give a final push. She could feel the horse's power underneath her; it gave her a feeling of command. She realized why Romans were always riding.

She stopped the animal before the gates. Lucilla still hadn't the slightest idea of what she was going to say to Tristan, but she did know that where ever he was, she wanted to be. Knowing that Lucilla knew she was doing the right thing.

She felt a bit guilty about putting her parents through the grief they would feel when Cassius told them she was dead, but they would never understand Lucilla falling in love with a Sarmatian. This was the best of both worlds. Her father could remain a Senator, still gaining money from Marcus's family and Lucilla would be where her heart told her to be.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart she gave the horse a nudge and the animal started down the embankment to the gates of Hadrian's Wall. It had been almost eight months since had first arrived and her entire perspective of Britain had changed. At first she had been fascinated with the mysterious Blue Demons of the North and now she realized they were the same as her, men and women who fought for their country.

The horse strode up to the gate as two centurions gazed down upon Lucilla. She must have been a sight. A woman riding like a man in a Roman made dress sliced down the middle so her legs could go across the saddle. Her hair hadn't been combed since she had left Cassius and her makeup was practically gone. She must have looked like a crazed lunatic, but she still held her head high.

"Lady Lucilla?" One of the centurions asked with shock dripping on his words.

"I've returned to speak with one of the knights, open the gate." She commanded. She was still of higher birth than these two men hence at least for now she allowed herself to command them still.

Without double guessing the gate soon opened revealing the city of the wall. This was the first time Lucilla had seen it from this view. She was always in a carriage when she arrived at the fort. The sight was incredible; there were people of every shape and size bustling about their business. Some were driving carts while other walked around holding baskets. Some had food and some sold clothing.

A few people saw Lucilla ride the horse into the fortress but it took them a second look to realize who it was. Most people has looks of shock on their faces when they saw the Roman Senator's daughter riding through the fortress in the manner of the man, one leg on each side of the horse. But Lucilla didn't care, she continued on through the fortress holding her head up high, this is where she belonged.

She made her way through the keep until she got to a familiar courtyard. The courtyard where four days ago she had departed, she now arrived with a different feeling than ever before. Jols came out of the hall to see what all the raucous was about and his chin hit the ground when he saw it was the Roman.

The knight followed Jols out and all where shocked as well to see Lucilla. They assumed they would never see her again. Arthur walked over to her and helped her off the horse and Jols took the horse to the stables.

"Welcome back," Arthur said with a smile on his face. "I thought you might return."

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, she was a bit out of breath from the excitement of returning.

"Yes." He told her.

"What are you doing here?" Galahad asked out loud.

Arthur and Lucilla glared at each other for a moment before Lucilla took the initiative. "I need to talk to Tristan."

"Tristan?" Bors wondered, "He's been out ever since you left, been keeping to himself more than usual. You wouldn't know why, would you?" Bors' voice showed that the knights knew something was going on, they just didn't understand what.

"That's between me and him, at least for now." Lucilla said sternly, she didn't want to explain herself she just wanted to see Tristan.

"He's in the practice arena, been practicing his archery for the past few days. Didn't think that man needed any more practice." Gawain gave away.

As Lucilla listened to the men talk about Tristan she understood that Tristan was moping around. He was just as upset about everything as she was. Lucilla now believed that he really did love her. She was hoping now that he would understand her coming back meant that she truly did care for him.

When Gawain said he was in the practice arena Lucilla left the courtyard promptly and made her way through the fortress and barracks to the arena. Arthur had told the knight to enter the hall once more to give Tristan and Lucilla a moment alone. The knights didn't need anything more explained. They understood completely what was going on, and Tristan's behavior over the past week told them even more. The scout had fallen for the Roman.

Lucilla stood at the entrance of the practice arena for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts. Finally giving up with the logical way Lucilla walked into the arena. She found a bow and arrow leaning up against the fence. She strung an arrow, aiming it and then fired. The arrow went right by Tristan's left ear and hit the target near the center.

The scout turned around and glared at the woman who had fired the weapon. At first he was angry; he hated it when someone intervened in him practice but seeing it was Lucilla he looked around for the knights or for Caesar. His deep eyes searched the arena, they were alone. His black hair lay in front of his face but he could clearly see the Roman beauty standing in front of him. Not sure how he should react, he acted the way he felt… hurt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be half way to Rome by now, starting a new life with Caesar." Tristan's voice was dripping in cynicism. He strung another arrow and it found its place in the target directly above Lucilla's arrow.

"So did I, but as I sat next to Caesar in the carriage I realized that for as much as I loved him in the past that love was gone. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him, besides he has a life of his own in Rome. He has a wife and son, and I don't want to be the person to make Rome fall under the command of a General or a Senator. I want Rome to be ruled by a Caesar." She could see that Tristan was not interested in Caesar or Lucilla's political views. "I realized that there was only one person I had met who saw me for me. He didn't see a Senator's daughter, he didn't see a Roman, and he didn't see a damsel in distress. What he did see what a girl, still young in her own ways much like him. A girl who wanted to be loved for more than just beauty, a love that he gave her."

"A love that she betrayed," he quietly said.

"No, I never betrayed you." She quietly began to argue.

"I saw him kiss you," Lucilla noticed Tristan's grip on his bow tighten. "You didn't back away."

"What you saw was a farewell that we were never able to have in Rome. I will tell you everything you need to know about Cassius and me, but you need to know that my heart no longer lies in Rome."

"So where does it lie? In some villa in the south of Gaul?" She could sense a bit of frustration in his voice but also a hint of despair.

"It lies in the gloomiest of places. A stone hard wall built three centuries ago, in a place where the sun is a seldom occurrence." Lucilla approached Tristan, who had allowed his bow to drop on the ground. "A place where the only way to find sunlight is to look into the heart."

"I'm not Roman, I'm not Christian." He began to say. Lucilla put her hand on his mouth.

"I don't want a Roman or a Christian. As long as I'm happy I don't care what you are; as long as you are mine." Lucilla whispered.

He peered in her eyes, seeing her deep green eyes they captured him again. He was drawn into her life yet again. And like her, this felt right. He held her in his arms gazing into each other's eyes, each thinking the same thing. This is what they wanted. To hell with Rome and everything proper.

He held her close as he bent in to kiss her. It started out soft but she quickly pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted her off the ground. For the first time in their lives each of them was happy.

The stayed in the practice field for a short while just holding each other. Tristan had never been so open about his feelings before in his life and he felt a bit vulnerable but at the same time he wanted to world to understand that he did love Lucilla. And this was a love that was going to last for as long as they were on this earth.

The news quickly spread around the keep of the love of the scout and the Roman. People were surprised but excited. They were happy that a Sarmatian was able to find something other than death and blood on the shores of Britannia. Tristan and Lucilla walked through the fortress towards the hall.

The knights had grouped themselves, as usual around the tavern and began to applaud when the two appeared. They approached Tristan and Lucilla and gave them a hearty congratulations. It had never happened before a Sarmatian falling for a Roman. But they were happy for both.

They were even surprised to see Tristan with a smile on his face. The scout had finally opened up his soul. It had only taken a Senator's daughter to do it, but for the first time his brother knights were able to see who Tristan really was. A man who was afraid to feel for another person for fear of losing them, Lucilla was able to break that. She had loved Tristan enough to give up her Roman life for the life of a lowly soldier. It spoke highly of Lucilla.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear what you think...sorry to say but we are coming to a close..please review!**


	21. Happiness and Heartache

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 21

Happiness and Heartache

The knights galloped through the large wooden gates of Hadrian's Wall. They had been to a small village in the east to settle a dispute over some stolen cattle. It was a tedious job but part of Arthur's command was to keep peace in the south.

It had been a year since Lucilla had left Caesar for the Scout. The year had been one of the happiest at the keep. Having another woman around the knights helped ease some of the tension. Vanora enjoyed having another female around to help with all the children. Especially since Vanora had recently hatched out number eleven, Pelleas. Lucilla had helped in picking out a somewhat Celtic name.

As the knights galloped through the gates Tristan for the first time was leading them in. Reaching the courtyard they were met by Jols and Murig, who for the past year had kept faith with Arthur.

Tristan leapt off of his horse and ran to Murig. "Where is she?" he asked, excitement on his breath.

"She's upstairs," the Briton said, a large smile crossed his face.

Tristan bound up the stairs to his chamber. The room him and Lucilla had been sharing for the past year, the best year of his life he would often say to her. Running to the room, excitement in every step he reached the door. Vanora was just coming out of it.

"How is she?" Tristan quickly asked. Vanora smiled, she had never seen such happiness in the scout; it was a different Tristan than she had come to know.

"She tired, so don't be in there too long." She pushed the door open a bit and Tristan walked in. Unless one was watching him walk in you could never hear his steps on the wooden floor.

Lucilla was lying on a bed near the window. Her hair had been pulled back in a braid but was now askew. She was cradling a large blanket in her arms. Joy filled Tristan's heart as he watched Lucilla.

Lucilla had become used to Tristan's silent foot steps and had become an expert at listening to them. "Come look," she whispered.

He stepped cautiously over to Lucilla and in her arms was a child, no larger than some of the dolls Helene was playing with. "Is it…."

"You're the father of a beautifully healthy little girl," Lucilla said, a smile large on her face. The child lay silently in her mother's arms.

She looked up with large ocean blue eyes. A small nose reminded Tristan of Lucilla but her lips where like his, large and lovely. Her small hands held Lucilla's index finger and she had begun to suck on it.

Lucilla put out the child to Tristan. "Hold her," Lucilla smiled and she laid the baby in his arms. "Make sure you hold her head… like that." She instructed the new father on how to hold her correctly.

"I'm a father," he whispered. Looking into the child's eyes he felt an instant connection to her. He looked at the child then to Lucilla.

He was so proud of Lucilla; she had given up everything just to be with him. She had even given up on the idea of marriage, and now she even had a child out of wedlock. She now knew that she could never show her face in Rome again, but she didn't care. That's what Tristan loved about her. She gave up everything for him and she was still just as happy having him rather than being Queen of the entire empire.

"What should we name her?" Tristan questioned as he sat down next to Lucilla on the bed.

Lucilla sat up in bed and began to stroke the child's soft head. "What do you want to name her?"

"Me?"

"Well, she's your daughter too. I want you to name her."

"How about we both pick and we'll go from there." Tristan compromised.

"I wanted to name her Annerisa," Lucilla smiled, "but it's a very Roman name."

"And I liked Neria." Tristan said as he stroked the child's hand with his thumb.

"What if we combine it?" Lucilla suggested Tristan just looked into her eyes. "Anera."

"Hello Anera," he said gazing into the child's eyes. "I'm a father."

"We're a family," Lucilla said as she grabbed Tristan's chin and laid her lips on his.

A knock came on the door and in walked the knights. "We just wanted to see how everything was going?" Arthur said.

"We have a daughter," Lucilla announced, happiness deep in her tone.

The knights came over to look at the child and congratulate the new family. They gave Lucilla kisses on the cheek and Tristan pats on the back. Bors had brought his children in to see the newborn as well, considering they had a new one as well. The children were surprised to see how small Anera was, she had arrived a few weeks early.

"What's her name?" Dagonet questioned.

"We combined two to come up with Anera." Lucilla explained. Tristan was still gazing into his daughter's eyes.

"A bit celtic," Lancelot observed.

"Yes, but she is a child born in Britain, I think we can allow her to carry that fact." Lucilla told them. Touching Tristan on the shoulder he nodded to her. "We would like to ask all of you a favor." Each knight nodded in acceptance. "I know it is a Christian tradition but I would like to instill it into our daughter. We would like you all to be her Godfathers."

"What's that?" Gawain wondered.

"It's someone who stays with her, who will be there for her when we are not. It's like another father. In her case she would have six other fathers."

"How could we say no that?" Galahad announced.

Lucilla smiled at each of the knights. Her life was going just the way she wanted. She had a loving man who loved her more than life itself and now a daughter to bring up in the world. Thankfully she would not have to grow in Britain. Tristan would be released in a year and they would be able to go to Sarmatia and raise Anera and hopefully other children. They both loved their life.

The next few days went wonderful for the new family. Vanora helped Lucilla with all of the new things mothers need to know. After all Vanora did have some practice in the field. The men stayed busy with reports of Saxon invasions in the south. It pained Tristan to leave Lucilla and Anera but Arthur had promised they wouldn't be gone too long.

The day was warm for once, the sun shining on the ancient fortress. Lucilla and Vanora were out near the lake cleaning some clothes. Most of the children were near by but Helen and Aggs had taken Anera and were playing at home with Gilly watching over.

"I'm glad you have so many children," Lucilla said comically.

"Oh yes? And why is that?" Vanora chuckled in return.

"Mainly because they can hold to my daughter and I can actually get things done when Tristan isn't here." Both women laughed.

"You should have seen me right after Gilly was born. I was a wreck; I did nothing until Bors would come back." The women finished rinsing the clothes and were lying back in the basket when Hector came running up to them, he was out of breath as he reached his mother and Lucilla.

"Mother!" he called. Both women stood up.

"What's going on Hector?" Vanora wondered. Her question was answered when a shrill scream came from the woods. The women looked behind them and watched at least fifty people run from the woods.

"Saxons, the Saxons are invading!" They were screaming as they ran past the women. Dropping the baskets of clothes they rounded up the children and ran as fast as their legs would carry them into the safety of the keep.

The centurions closed the gates behind them but they knew the Saxons would be able to cut down the gate, but it would give the people inside time to hide. The women ran to the house of Vanora and Bors and gathered the children. They ran out of the house to a store room Bors had told Vanora about.

Opening the door to it Lucilla and Vanora stuffed the children in first. Jols and Murig were right behind them. Jols handed Gilly, Hector and Achilles a sword, "Use them only if you must." The boys nodded. Vanora was clutching Pelleas and Helen still had Anera in her arms.

"Helen," Lucilla called, "hold on to her tight."

"Where are you gonna be?" The red head asked.

"I need to help." She explained.

"They don't need help," Jols tried to intervene. "You need to stay with your child."

"No you need the extra archer. We don't have time to argue Jols, this is my choice." Kissing Anera on the forehead she looked into Helen's eye, "take care of her." Helen nodded as she was pushed into the store room and locked in.

Lucilla ran to her room where she knew Tristan kept his extra bow and quivers. Taking two full quivers and his bow she raced to the window and saw the oncoming horde of Saxons. Their filthy bodies matched the rugged landscape. Furs were wrapped around their necks and bodies to keep them warm during the sea trip over to the island. With their large axes they began to hack away at the entrance of the gate.

From her chamber Lucilla was able to fire off an entire quiver of arrows, about twenty. She shot with the accuracy Tristan had instilled in her and from the small lessons she had taken when she was a child.

Once the Saxons had broken through the gate Lucilla saw that her spot would no longer be useful. She ran through the halls and began to fire off arrows once more as she reached the courtyard. Most women and children had already begun to hide with most men, centurions and Britons fighting together against the Saxon invaders.

Murig and Jols quickly arrived at her side, both with long swords in hand. Jols was actually wielding a Roman spatha, or long broad sword. He wielded it with the fluency any Roman could. They stood in the courtyard with the iron gates closed waiting for the enemy to enter. It was then it happened, when the tension was high enough to cut through the air and the adrenaline was flowing through the veins of the fighters, the Saxons broke down the gate. Jols, Murig, Lucilla and Centurions ran towards the oncoming Saxons. Their clash was the sound of metal hitting metal. Sparks flew from the swords. Screams were heard throughout the wall as men were being cut down. The wall soon began to flow red with blood and black with the smoke from burning of the homes.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Deeper than Grief

**I really like this chapter, I think it delves really well into the feelings of Tristan and the knights. Might need some tissues...**

* * *

Chapter 22

Deeper than Grief

The knights had been on their way back to the fortress for the better part of a day. They had rested briefly for the night before taking up their mounts yet again. They were all getting anxious knowing this was their final year, final few months actually, as servants to the empire. They always spoke of what they were going to do afterwards and always changing it. But most knew they would never see each other again, a fact that hurt them dearly.

They came to a ridge that overlooked the milecastle they knew as home. Fear filled their hearts. Black smoke filled the sky, smoke as thick as the ale they had been consuming these past fourteen years. The smoke rolled through the air in large wisps that took frightening shapes.

Bors and Tristan were the first ones to come out of the shock and move into the petrified stage. Their families were inside the fort! It didn't take long for the other knights to follow their brothers into the keep but fear gripped them even harder when the passed through the gate. The gate, which was usually locked up tight with centurions standing above, was now pieces of wood littering the ground mixed in with blood of the centurions.

They had their weapons ready to fight but there was no else left to fight. The horses had problems running through the keep since they had been trained not to trample the bodies of the dead. But the dead were no more numerous than the crows and pigs. There bodies of centurions, Britons, men, women and even children that could not escape the wrath of the Saxons.

Seeing the dead villagers filled the knights with rage. These were innocent people, the knights never killed the innocent but seeing this made them understand they were dealing with barbarians. They were a different race, an inferior race that the knights were now vowing silently to destroy. They rode through the fort trying to find any of the women or children.

Riding into the familiar courtyard they found the iron gates broken down. There were bloody Saxons littering the ground with knife and spatha wounds but allow arrow piercing their thin armor. Tristan and Bors jumped off the horses as Jols appeared in the doorway.

"Dagonet, we need your axe!" He shouted. Dagonet jumped off the horse with his axe and the other knights dismounted following Jols into the storeroom.

"What's going on?" Bors questioned, fear evident in his voice.

"Vanora and the children are in here." Jols said as he turned toward the door. "Stand back!" he shouted. The muffed groans of the children inside were audible as the pushed their way to the back of the room so as not to get hit by the wood.

Dagonet took a few swings and the door was gone. The children ran into the knights arms as Vanora fell into Bors. Tristan looked around and found Penelope holding Anera. She walked over to him, "Where's Lucilla?" He questioned without sounds harsh.

Vanora answered. "She locked us in here."

"Wait, where is she?"

"She went out and started to fight." Jols said as he caught his breath.

"She what?" Galahad announced. He was just as shocked as the rest.

Jols nodded, "all of the Saxons with an arrow are her kills."

"There must be over thirty," Gawain said stunned.

"Where is she?" Tristan became annoyed he just wanted to know where she was.

"I don't know." As soon as the word 'don't' was out of Jols's mouth Tristan was gone. He walked with a fast pace looking at the ground fearing the worst. He began to call her name. The other knights made sure Vanora and the children were alright then they began the search for Lucilla as well.

They searched almost all day walking back and forth through the fortress. Centurions that had survived the siege were moving bodies towards the cemetery. They began to feel that perhaps she was taken, until finally someone shouted Tristan's name.

The knights raced over from every direction of the fort to the sound of the voice. They found Lancelot sitting beside Lucilla. She had been covered by the body of Saxon; his heart had been pierced by a dagger that no doubt Lucilla had put into him. Lancelot's knees were under her head and Dagonet and Arthur moved the Saxon off of her throwing him to the side. Tristan fell to his knees beside her.

The knights noticed that a few feet from Lucilla was the body of Murig. He had been struck many time with a few arrow and at least struck three times by a Saxon sword.

The knights moved away as Tristan got close to Lucilla. She was still breathing but it was shallow breaths. She wasn't going to stay with him long and he knew it. "Lucilla?" He asked holding back his feelings.

She opened her eyes looking into his. He looked into her deep blue eyes and fell in love all over again. "I tried," she tried to explain.

"You did wonderful." He said, trying to hold back his sadness. He could sense the knights watching.

"Anera?" Lucilla's voice was bearly audible.

"You saved her, along with Vanora and the children."

"Good." A tear fell down the side of Lucilla's face. The pain to be talking was harsh, she had a large wound near her ribcage, she was sure her lung was punctured and now collapsing.

"Don't leave me Lucilla. I can't live here without you." Tristan pleaded.

Lucilla smiled. "I'll always be with you here. But promise me something…" Lucilla knew her time was coming to a close. Tristan nodded, afraid if he said anything his voice would crack. "If something happens to you, promise me you'll send Anera to Cassius." Tristan was surprised to hear this. "I don't want her growing up here without you." Lucilla made sure she didn't include herself, realizing she would never be able to raise her daughter. Tristan didn't know what to say, "Promise…" Lucilla whispered.

"I promise. She'll go to Rome." Tristan couldn't contain himself he put his head to hers and wept.

"I love you," she whispered.

Before Tristan could reply through the tears Lucilla, Daughter of Senator Cassius, and Beauty of Rome and of Britannia was gone. Tristan silently wept as the other knights held their sorrow. Her death hit them all like a stake through the heart. Vanora came to stand behind Bors, the children being watched by a Centurion, began to weep outwardly on her lover's shoulder.

They stayed huddles around Lucilla for the better part of an hour with Tristan keeping his head on her face so as not to allow any of the knights to see him weep.

Jols finally came over and moved Murig's body over with the rest of the dead villagers; there would be massive burial ceremonies in the coming days as soon as they could identify the dead villagers. The dead Saxons would be put into a mass grave and burned so as not to spread disease.

Arthur left to begin making preparations for the upcoming ceremonies but the knights stayed with Tristan until he was able to get up. He didn't stand until late into the night. Vanora had left to check on the children. She had told Arthur, she didn't want to disturb Tristan that Anera could stay with her until Tristan was ready.

As Tristan stood he took Lucilla delicately holding her neck and picking up her legs he carried her body out of the fortress. Some of the knights began to follow him, but he turned around to speak to them.

His face was mostly hidden by his mane of black hair but it was obvious his eyes were swelled and his cheeks were crusty from tried tears. His expression showed a feeling that was deeper than grief. As if a part of him had died with her. "No." He told the knights not to follow him. As he ascended a hill into the forest bypassing the cemetery he grabbed a shovel and threw it over his shoulder.

The knight turned and made their way to their rooms. There was to be no drinking tonight just contemplation. They had lost someone that had brought a bit of light and sunshine to a dreary place. And now they were going to have bring up a child together, and one day have to explain to this child why they were not able to save her mother. The mere thought of having to tell Anera that make each of them feel as if they were going to heave.

Tristan trudged his way through the dark forest. The shovel was slung over her should alone with his long smooth sword and he carried Lucilla as any man would carry the woman they love. He found the spot he was looking for in the forest.

It was Lucilla's favorite spot. It was beneath a large Poplar tree, where the canopy was thinnest allowing the rays of the sun and moon to penetrate onto the ground. Where the ground lit up from the moon's ray was the spot Tristan began to dig. There was a small stream that he found and using a rag he wiped down Lucilla's face and hands. He made sure that the blood and dirt were gone and all was left was the face he had come to adore.

Delicately laying her in the grave he took a final look at her body. A year and a half ago he would have told anyone that the sheer idea of falling in love with a Roman was implausible. And now here he was burying the Senator's daughter that had come to love him. He began to pile the dirt in on top of her. When all was done he sat beside the grave.

He had taken off her favorite necklace, a thin sliver chain with a small emerald and laid his above the grave as a marker. Pushing the necklace into the soft ground he fell to his face and for the last time he swore he wept.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there but he assumed all night since when he woke up the sun was shining on him. _How could the sun be shining on a day filled with such despair and heartache?_ He questioned. He had hated the world before and for the briefest of moments life was tolerable, and now once again the world was his enemy. The only task left in life was to take care of his daughter.

He stood and looked at the grave once more, "Good-bye my love." He quietly said. Turing around he almost bumped into Hector. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." The boy boldly spoke.

"Obviously," the knight said. He was angry the boy had followed but to heartbroken to show it outwardly.

"Why didn't you bury her in the cemetery with the rest?"

"That's not what she wanted." Tristan knelt down to the boy and looked him in the eyes, "Don't let anyone find out where she is. I don't want people to come here." The boy nodded.

"Will you tell Anera?"

"When she is ready," Tristan said walking away.

He reached the fortress where the knights were trying to console him but he turned away and made his way toward Vanora. She knew what he wanted. Turing to Penelope who had the three month old Anera in her arms she handed the child to her father. He held her close and went to his chambers. He went to sulk in his sorrow, knowing that his daughter would never know her mother. Looking into the green eyes of his daughter he saw Lucilla, the woman he would always love.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? biting fingernails Review please!**


	23. Possible Freedom

**Sorry it took so long to update, but school is getting to me. I hope you like it ! I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Also here is where we start with when the movie started so my details are a bit vague, after all I hope you all know the film. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Possible Freedom

For the next three months Tristan remained as quiet as ever. There would be a full few days where the knights would not hear a word out of his mouth. The only person who did hear him speak would be Anera. She was only four months old but had a deep attachment to her father. The Sarmatian seemed to live only to come back to the fort to his daughter.

He would rarely go to woods where it was known that he had buried Lucilla. The exact place was unknown but it was common knowledge that if someone started looking for her grave Tristan would hunt them down. He didn't want anyone to go looking for Lucilla, she wouldn't want it. And he didn't want anyone to tell Anera where her mother was buried; she would be told when she was ready.

A few days into their last week of being stationed at the wall Tristan sat in the practice field. He sat with his feet planted firmly on the dirt he eyes intent on his daughter playing in the dirt. She was playing with a wooden toy horse; one Lucilla had bought while in Londinium. She was having the horse plod around in the dirt making quite a mess.

In the few months Tristan had been given he had become quite a good father. He learned how to dress her and wash her. He even learned how to put her hair in the pigtails that Penelope and Helen were so fond of. He adored the child more than he thought he could. She would look up to him and give him a huge smile, a smile that resembled Lucilla's in everyway possible.

He sat in the corner of the practice field watching his daughter as Vanora came up beside him. She put her youngest, number 11, Pelleas next to Anera. They began playing together. Vanora sat down next to the knight.

"They like playing together," Vanora said as she watched the two children share the horse toy.

"She likes the company," Tristan admitted. The truth was Anera wasn't like him, she didn't like being isolated. She wanted the company of other children.

"Why don't you go for a ride? Let me take care of Anera for a bit." Vanora's British accent said Anera's name with a maternal fondness.

"Where would I go?" Tristan wondered out loud. He voice was quiet. This was the most he had said in a few days, Vanora was pleased he still had a voice.

"Just around… get your mind off things." Vanora was only trying to help.

"You want me to try and get my mind off of Lucilla, don't you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try and think of something else."

"What else do you suppose I should think of?"

"Your freedom?" Vanora suggested.

Tristan only nodded his head. "She's my freedom and I see Lucilla in everything she does."

"Go take a ride," Vanora pushed. "You need to get away from these walls."

Tristan took the hint and giving his daughter a kiss on the head he made his way to the stables to ready his horse. Bors and Arthur walked up to Vanora who was now enjoying watching the children. She had become very attached to Anera in these few months without Lucilla.

"At least he's talking," Bors acknowledged.

"Pity we can't get him to do it around his brothers," Arthur sadly said. He felt ashamed that Tristan wasn't confiding in him. He felt as their commander he should be the one person Tristan could speak to.

"He needs some more time." Vanora tried to speak for the knight.

"We don't have time Vanora," Arthur said, "we're free the end of the week."

"Do we even know where he'll go?" Bors wondered.

The three shook their heads, when Lucilla was around they were planning on moving to a small farm in the south of Gaul. Cassius had arranged the farmland for Lucilla when he had heard of Anera's birth. But now it was uncertain of where Tristan would take Anera. Bors hoped he would stay in Britannia but would not force him to stay.

Tristan did end up going for a ride and for the first time in the few months he stopped at the small patch of light in the woods. He sat at the stump of the poplar tree and spoke to Lucilla. He told her the happenings of the fort and of Anera; it felt good to talk to someone. It's not that he couldn't talk to his brother knights; it was that he was afraid to show a weakness in front of them.

Before he left he felt he needed to erect something to honor Lucilla more than just her favorite necklace that was becoming grass covered. He took two twigs off the floor and with some rope he tied the two pieces together in a cross. She had always been Christian even if while with him she didn't practice it. He wanted to honor that part of Lucilla, the part that gave up who she was for him. Pushing the cross into the ground he then laid her necklace around the rope. Saying good-bye he told himself that he would not come back here. He would not come back until Anera was old enough to see it. Lucilla was gone; he needed to deal with that. Soon he would be free and where he would go no one would have heard of the love between the Roman and the Sarmatian. He would return to Sarmatia and lead a life in solitude with his daughter at his side.

Returning to the fort early the next morning Tristan found the knights getting ready for their final mission. "Ready to pick up our discharge papers?" Galahad excitedly asked.

Tristan nodded, "Yea."

The knights rode out of the fort at a breakneck speed. They were needed to escort Bishop Germanius to the wall. It took a long day of riding to reach the ridge were they were finally able to see the caravan making their way through the open plains. The knights could barely contain their excitement. They knew the man sitting inside the coach was carrying something they had been wanting for the past fifteen years.

To Tristan all he saw was Lucilla. He saw the day he had first seen her in Londinium. Her face hidden from the world by a lovely ivory cloak, he had seen an angel that day the angel that had made this life worth living.

Even ask he tried to push Lucilla from his mind he heard the familiar sound of feet shuffling through the forest. Watch closely he saw an arrow fly through the air. "Woads!" he announced.

The knights scrambled toward the caravan that was now under siege. They knew what to do and all they had to do was fight. So close to the end none of them wanted to get hurt or fall now. They galloped with all their might, their blood pumping through their veins. Their weapons were at the ready as they made contact with the blue demons.

The fight went on for a good half an hour but to the knights it was only mere minutes. Their blood was still pumping by the time they realized the blue demons were either retreating to the woods or dead on the ground.

Out of the twenty or so Roman centurions that had been escorting the Bishop now only five made it out alive. The knights were surprised that such inexperience fighters had made it to the position of escorting such a high religious figure. The man inside the carriage had been killed by a few arrows but Arthur, after taking a look at the man said it wasn't the bishop.

He walked over to the Roman soldiers that were still mounted and one stepped forward. "Bishop Germanius, welcome to Britain." Arthur said to the soldier mounted. "I see that your military skills still have use to you, your device worked."

The Bishop began to speak in a heavy Roman accent. The knights were surprised he didn't have the same accent Lucilla had. They had assumed all Romans would have the same accent, obviously they were mistaken. After Arthur had spoken to the Bishop he entered the carriage and Arthur remounted his horse.

The ride back to the fort was uneventful. The knights were obviously excited about being able to leave the fort life and have the ability to do what they wanted. For the first time in their lives they were going to be free, could they want anything more?

Tristan rode up to the other knights and listened in on their conversation. "I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." Galahad said.

"You might try it some time, get a taste for it." Tristan smiled as he kept going. He knew most of the knight thought he was crazy.

For the past few months without Lucilla Tristan had been a killing man. If he came in contact with a Woad, he usually killed them. Especially when he was without the other knights, around Arthur he wouldn't kill without reason.

As they rode into the fortress there was a stream of people who wanted to see the Bishop. Many people had been converting to Christianity and all were excited to have someone like the Bishop at the wall. He had been the first Roman to come to the wall since Lucilla had come back to the Sarmatain.

They rode into the gate and dismounted. As the Bishop got out of the carriage the knights made their way into the Great Hall. Along the wall of the Great Hall were two more shields, those of Cai and Bedwyr. It was a constant reminder of what the woads could do when provoked.

The knights thought they would be free tonight but the Roman wanted to speak with Arthur. They were unhappy but left the hall. Tristan sat in the tavern with Anera on his knee. Vanora began to sing of home, her voice brought thoughts to each knight of what home might be. The tavern grew quiet with not only the knights but the centurions as well dreaming of their homes. Tristan looked to Anera, who was perched on his knee. She was his home.

Arthur soon appeared and prepared to walk away when Jols called his name. Tristan handed Anera to Penelope who had been sitting next to him. The young girl was used to taking care of Anera. It had been a job given to her by Lucilla when she needed to do a few chores and couldn't have the child around. Penelope adored her job, she felt Anera was her sister.

The knights gathered around Arthur. He explained they were being order to rescue the family of a Roman, bringing back a boy. The Pope wanted this done, after all Britain was now going to remove itself from the tiny island. None of the knights wanted to go into Woad Territory to rescue this boy but they knew also that if they refused this mission they would never be allowed to return to Sarmatia, they would all be traitors to the empire.

Bors began to rant and rave about being a free man. Tristan kept his stoic face but on the inside he was smiling. He was going to miss these men, their outrageous antics but also the brotherhood that had developed. Galahad on the other hand wanted nothing to do with going into the North the rescue the boy, especially since the Saxons had begun invading.

"I've got something to live for!" The young knight shouted. The entire tavern was watching closely the action of the knights. If the knights were angry the rest of the tavern would not enjoy the evening.

"Yea, yea… we're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you… stay home." Tristan admitted as he shoved another piece of apple into his mouth. He wanted to kill every Saxon possible, they had killed Lucilla.

The knight quickly realized the same thing. They had taken a silent vow to destroy the Saxons, but if they were given their freedom before the battle, they wouldn't allow anyone else to fall at the hands of the barbarians when they had the opportunity to save them.

"If you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" The young knight continued to shout.

"The Romans have broken their word; we have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I'll prepare." Dagonet said. He was the level headed one of the group. Walking away he looked to Bors who was pacing around the tavern. "Bors, you coming?"

"Course I'm coming, can't let you go on your own, you all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" He ranted on. With all the shouting the children had become nervous. Pelleas and Anera were now crying.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur wondered, he was hoping he wouldn't get an argument.

"I am with you," he said. Putting his hand on Galahad's shoulder he spoke for his friend, "Galahad as well."

The young knight became angry he wouldn't strike out at any of the other knights. He took his jar of ale poured the liquid out of it and slammed the ceramic jar onto the ground. Gawain tried to put his hand on the shoulder yet again as they walked away but Galahad shoved him aside.

Arthur didn't even ask Lancelot, he knew Lancelot would be with him to the end of the world. Perhaps the north was the end of the world.

Tristan went and picked up Anera from her spot on Penelope's lap. He ruffled the hair of they young girl as he lifted is daughter into his arms. He looked at Anera, the crying had put her to sleep so he wanted to stay quite as not to wake her. He still wasn't great at putting her to sleep. As he made his way to his chamber he was stopped by the Bishop's right hand man, Horton.

"I am looking for the Lady Lucilla," he said to the knight. His voice was that of an upper class man speaking down to a scum of Rome.

Tristan didn't say anything he just walked away. The man was going to follow when he was stopped by Dagonet. He had been in the store room getting some food.

"Why do you ask about Lucilla?" he questioned.

"My master and I were told she was still alive, we wished to hold a council with her." The man still had the snobbish tone in his Roman voice.

"She's dead," Dagonet bluntly told the man.

The Roman gave the Sarmatia a questioning look, but realized the knight would not freely give out the information. "How and when?" was the question the Roman finally asked.

"A few months ago, by a Saxon hand." Dagonet said, he was about to walk away when he decided to give the Roman a bit of information. "Don't talk to the knight about Lucilla… you'll lose your head."

The Roman now wore a nervous glare, Dagonet smiled. It assumed him how he could scare the Roman. But it still hurt him that they spoke of the Roman beauty. The knights had been able to close that chapter of their lives; the arrival of these Romans opens those wounds yet again.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I love your reviews so I would like to hear more of them! Review, review, review!**


	24. Freedom's Worth

**Sorry it took so long to update, fanfiction was giving me uploading issues. Again this is mostly what happens in the movie, with a little sidetracking on Tristan. Hope you all enjoy, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Freedom's Worth

The knights had left the Wall early in the morning. The pounding horses made their way into northern Britain, a place none would admit they feared. They made their way in and out of glens, forests and ditches. None were pleased about this 'final mission' but they knew that if they didn't do it they would never gain their freedom. They wanted to know that they were free of the Empire even if they decided to stay in Britain.

The pounding of the horses could be heard for miles in any direction. They hoped that the sound would keep the Woads in hidden places and allow them to get to the Roman villa without incident. The knights stopped only momentarily to water the horses and feed or relieve themselves. When they did stop the talk was kept in high spirits even though none of them wanted to be in the north.

"It seems colder here," Bors had said comically to lift his brother's spirits, but it was in vain.

It took them two days to reach the place they had been mostly dreading, the Cedar Forest. It was said in Celtic legend that the Cedar forest held the spirits of the Celtic Gods, Dadga and Morrigan. Their spirits lived in the Cedar Forest.

Six months ago Arthur had to persuade Marcus not to burn the forest. Marcus had believed that if he burned the 'sacred' forest the Woads would be too distraught to fight the Romans, but Arthur knew better. Arthur had known that if the forest was destroyed it would unite the Woads and the Romans would not be able to conquer their forces. Especially since Marcus had been having certain places in the wall remain lowly manned.

They entered the Cedar Forest at a breakneck speed hoping to outrun any Woad traps.

But as Arthur's white stallion crested a ridge a blue arrow passed in front of him extending a long rope in front of the horse. The horse reared in shock and by the time his hooves reached the ground again there were twenty more ropes cutting off the knights. They spun the horses around and tried other paths but the Woads had planned this. They knew they would be able to corner the knights and destroy them.

The knights realized that this might be the end; they halted the horses with their weapons ready and stood before the Woads. Only a barrier of twenty ropes stood in the way of the Woads and the knights. But before the Woads could take a single step toward the knights, a horn sounded through the branches. Three distinct noises came and the Woads reluctantly fell back disappearing into the dark Cedar Forest.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad wondered. His sword still tightly grasped in his hand with his heart racing.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," even as Arthur said it he didn't believe it. He thought it had been Merlin's goal in life to destroy Rome and Arthur. Merlin had not only killed his father, but his mother and tens of his brothers. There would be no reason to keep Arthur alive, unless Merlin needed him. Arthur tried to push it from his mind.

They galloped through the rest of the forest until they finally saw the villa on the other side of frozen glen. The villa was built a little less than twenty years ago when the North was still closed off. It annoyed Arthur that a Roman would build a villa so far north; the north was not Rome's. The white washed stone seemed to match the newly fallen snow.

The horses came to a closed gate halting before they ran over two Centurions who were guarding the small gate. A group of British workers had stopped working and came to surround the knights. They knew these were the knights of Hadrian's Wall, the great knights of the Empire. They both admired and feared the men that were standing before them.

The knights were too busy peering at the people in rags standing before them to realize that the man they were supposed to pick up and return to the wall was no soldier as they all thought he would be. He was boy no older than sixteen years, as small as scholar. He was no fighter, he was a poet.

Arthur demanded that the stocky Roman leave his home and return to Hadrian's wall, if he wouldn't Arthur would, "tie him to his horse and drag him all the way back to Hadrian's Wall," the thought amused the knights.

The Roman had finally given in but something had caught Arthur's eyes, a man hanging by his arms in a pile of his own refuse. Arthur angrily walked to him and cut him down telling the rest of the Britons to follow the knights to the wall. Tristan didn't want to stay and he had heard distant drumming he left his brothers to get a closer look.

He galloped his horse into the lightly dense forest that surrounded the villa on all four sides. He had gone almost four leagues before his heart leapt into his throat. An entire army of Saxons were making their way to the villa. He estimated that by nightfall they would be on the villa, Arthur didn't have much time.

Galloping back at full speed to Arthur he found the entire Villa in motion. Everyone was moving, doing something.

"Arthur, they have flanked us to the east; they're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here by nightfall," Tristan was out of breath but he got his point across.

"How many?" Arthur questioned.

"An entire army," Tristan bluntly told his commander.

"And the only way out is to the south?"

Tristan shook his head, he knew Arthur would ask. "To the east. There is a path heading east across the mountains. It means we will have to cross through Saxon lines but that is the path we should take." Tristan finally got a good look at the Britons, they were packing their things. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us," Arthur told the scout.

"They will never make it," Tristan told him. The path would be far too dangerous for the average person to make he thought to himself.

The few minutes later they were making their way to the east away from the villa. But before they could go Arthur got the brilliant idea to open a door near the rear of the gate that surround the villa. He argued with the Centurion mercenaries that were having two workers stone up the door. Dagonet got off his mount and with his obscenely large axe broke down the door. Marius was furious, "What are you doing?" he shouted at the knights.

Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain and Dagonet entered the dark door. They had been in the dark building for no more than ten minutes before they filed out. Gawain was dragging a monk with him, Dagonet held a small boy in his hands, Arthur carried a young woman who appeared to be half dead and Lancelot followed lastly. Dagonet and Arthur laid the people on the ground to better survey their injuries.

Tristan was able to get a good look at the woman lying on the snow covered ground. Her hair was a jet black, her skin as pale as silky milk, but her defining characteristic were the faded _fhain_ marks on her body. "She's a Woad," Tristan pointed out to the others. The other knights quickly tightened on their weapons quickly surveying the other Britons.

"Stop what you are doing!" The Roman shouted at Arthur. He questioned what the Roman had been doing. "They are all pagans here!" He continued to shout.

"So are we," Galahad bluntly stated. All the knights had already taken a disliking to the stout Roman.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die, as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted in return, slavery was an issue for the knights. Arthur had never been for it, and Lucilla had instilled in their minds the wrongness of such things.

"You are a Roman, you understand. And you are a Christian!" He looked to his wife and shouted at her, "You! You kept them alive!"

Arthur couldn't stand this man any longer; he threw a hard punch sending the man to the ground. The knights silently chuckled at this. Arthur then grabbed his sword and pointed it at the stout Roman's neck. His mercenaries try to come to his aid but Marius stopped them. "When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

Arthur pushed the blade a little closer to his opponent's neck, "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

One of the monks stood forward and explained that he would die with them, to lead them to the afterlife. All of this angered Arthur even more, this was not Christianity. Arthur ordered the monks to be walled back up. Tristan tried to intervene but Arthur would have none of it.

They left the villa by early afternoon making their way east, just as Tristan had told them to do. He kept a good distance from the caravan keeping watch. He scouted ahead, and made sure they were not walking into a trap. A few times he would have Jols take his spot as scout and go to the rear to make sure they weren't being followed.

As he rode passed the Britons traveling with them they would constantly point out, "there's the scout," "He's the one she fell in love with." He knew they were talking about Lucilla, what bothered him is how they found out. He supposed someone had spilled the news when Lucilla was in the Woad camp, but he didn't like being the center of their conversations. Just the thought of Lucilla sent a steak through his heart; he turned his thoughts to Anera.

They rested for the night in a secluded grove. Britons, knights, and Romans kept to themselves. Tristan took out a piece of wood he had been carving as he took a seat by the fire near his brothers. He began to carve the horse that he had been working on. He was almost finished with it and was hoping to give it to Anera when he got back.

He sat by the fire all night but he could feel the sun's morning rays coming through the trees. Silently he mounted his horse and began to look around the area. He cantered the grey stallion around the trees keeping his strides long and graceful. Not wanting to alarm anyone to his whereabouts. Coming around a curve in the path the slowed the horse down, something was wrong. He slowed the horse down and immediately the horse's ears pricked up. He could sense something too.

Tristan stealthily took out his bow and strung an arrow to it. Directing the horse with his legs on the horse slowly made is away around the bend. There they were. Four Saxon scouts just sitting around a camp fire. Tristan had the element of surprise, something the Saxons had had against Lucilla. They were not going to die easy deaths.

He dismounted his horse and tied him to a nearby tree. He made sure he had enough arrows, and his sword was sharp and clean. Mentally he prepared himself then stood in the path. He raised the arrow to his bow, strung it tightly and released. The first arrow was in mid air when he already had another on strung and released, he did it a third time. Three of the filthy barbarians were already taken care of and they hadn't even known what it them. By sheer fate the fourth one would take the longest to die.

Tristan casually walked up to the Saxon who was still trying to comprehend what had just occurred. The scout put his bow behind him and brought out the long scimitar blade. Tristan allowed the Saxon time to at least stand up and take out his weapon before he cut the hands off. The Saxon fell to the ground in pain, blood was spilling everywhere. He was about to shout for help but Tristan wouldn't give him the opportunity. With one foul swoop the barbarian's neck was in two pieces, his head falling behind him and the body falling forward. This would be the first of many Saxon kills, Tristan promised.

He rode back to camp to find Arthur, Lancelot and the woman, Guinevere, and Dagonet standing before a few of the Roman centurions their weapons ready. Bors's greeting told everyone else they were not alone in the woods.

"How many did yah kill?" The gruff voice asked.

"Four," the scout solemnly replied.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed.

"Armor piercing," Tristan said as he threw Arthur a crossbow, "They're close we have no time." Arthur told the scout to continue on and he did as he was bade.

They continued into the woods with Tristan being the one to guide and to scout. Needless to say he didn't mind the solitude. Arthur spoke to the boy, Alecto and Dagonet stayed close to the young boy he had found named Lucan. Tristan thought he spotted something gleaming up ahead. He found what he was looking for; the sheet of ice was reflecting the stray ray of sunlight. The entire lake was a sheet of ice.

"Is there any other way around it?" Arthur asked as he arrived at the scout's side. The other knights were with him.

"No, we have to cross the ice," Tristan said.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." Arthur instructed Jols to tell the Britons and few Romans.

The knights dismounted as cautiously began leading their horses onto the ice, hoping not to find any patches of thin ice. Just as cautiously the other refugees began to do the same. The Roman Centurions took hold of the carriage horses and led them slowly onto the ice. As they all found their way onto the ice, the sound of cracking alerted the knights, and the sound of drumming Saxons was getting louder.

"Knights…." Arthur spoke in a tone as if they knew what the question was: Should we stay and fight?

"Well I'm tired of running, and these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Bors bluntly said.

"Never like looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan said. Truth was for Tristan he wanted to kill as many more of the filthy wretches as he could.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain conceded.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad finished.

"Here, now," Dagonet said already moving to get his weapons.

Arthur turned to Jols and ordered a few instructions making a rat-faced fellow named Ganis to take care of the people and to get them to the wall. Young Roman poet Alecto wanted to fight, but if he fell this entire mission would have been for nothing. Arthur refused. The one person he could not refuse was the Lady Guinevere. She simply took her bow and stood by the knights.

The knights were not extremely happy with her being there; after all she was a Woad. And Lucilla had told them stories of a female Woad she had come in contact with while in the Woad camp, this woman fit the description.

The caravan began to move off the ice and into the safety of the tree line. The knights stood stoically waiting for the Saxons to get to the ice; they didn't have to wait long. The barbarians finally made an appearance. In an army of almost two hundred the seven knights and one Celt held their ground.

"Hold until I give the command," Arthur ordered. The knights held their bows with an arrow already strung and a pile of arrows at their feet.

"You look frightened," Lancelot joked to the young Celt. "That's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you." Guinevere said, a few of the knights chuckled, but most were too intent on killing.

They could hear an arrow fall short on the ice, Arthur smiled. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Guinevere tried to intercede saying they were too far out of range but Arthur knew his knights. The two knights fired high into the air taking down four barbarians with four arrows. The Saxons began to move forward, "Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster."

The knights followed orders and aimed for the wings. The Saxons, being moronic barbarians, did begin to cluster but even after countless volleys the ice still wasn't going to break. Arthur told the knights to prepare for combat but Dagonet had another idea. He rushed from the line with his obscenely large axe and began to chop at the thick ice. The Saxon commander, seeing this, pulled his archers forward. The knights quickly took up their bows once again and began to cover their brother. In a blink Dagonet had the ice breaking but was hit.

Arthur without thinking twice rushed from his spot to get his fallen brother. Grabbing Dagonet before he sank in the water Arthur pulled him out with Bors following close behind with a small shield to protect them.

The Saxons fell back losing more than half of their army. But there was no victory, Dagonet had fallen.

They reached the fort yet again but in extremely low spirits. So close to the end to lose a brother was like a steak in their hearts. How could they enjoy their freedom when the man who helped them wasn't there to enjoy it? Entering the courtyard they found Vanora and the children waiting, but there were no smiles today. She knew something was wrong.

The Bishop didn't notice. All he saw was the boy, Alecto, arriving to the Wall in one piece. But Alecto was saddened at the death of Dagonet. They all were. Lucan most of all, he ran to Dagonet's body that was draped across his horse. Two Centurions tried to stop him but Gawain and Galahad drew their daggers. Lucan didn't shed a tear; he just pulled off Dagonet's enormous ring, Guinevere tried to consol him but he just walked away.

The Bishop not caring about the death of Dagonet spoke in high spirits. "Great knights, you are free now. Give me the papers." A Centurion handed him an oak wood box, "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it, Arthur." None of the knights moved.

Arthur moved close to the Bishop, "Bishop Germanius, _friend_ of my father." Arthur walked away.

None of the knights were going to get the box so Lancelot took the job. He pulled the scrolls from the box and walked over to his brothers. The knights miserably accept the scrolls and walk away. But Bors just stood his ground staring into space, he had been the closest to Dagonet, this hurt him the most. "Bors!" Lancelot harshly said to get his attention. Hold up two scrolls he said, "For Dagonet."

Bors grabbed the papers but threw them at the Bishop's feet. "This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man! He's dead!" Bors left the courtyard leading away Dagonet's horse carrying his body.

As all the knights left Tristan examined the oak box, and after a quick inspection took it from the Centurions.

At the cemetery only a few words were said. Everyone made their way to the cemetery to pay their respects: Guinevere, Lucan, Alecto, Vanora and the children, Ganis, and of course Jols along with the six remaining knights. "We'll be along soon," Gawain said as he laid the box with Dagonet's freedom scroll on top of his burial mound.

Slowly everyone began to disperse, Arthur left to see his father's mound and the Lady Guinevere followed. The knights left Bors to wallow in his despair and ale and took their places at the tavern.

The knights spent the evening drinking away their sorrows, they were free men, but they didn't care. Tristan had Anera on his lap and she was enjoying playing with the new wooden horse he had carved for her. The children were around either sitting at one of the tables or helping their mother, but Bors would not be spoken to tonight. "Look at that!" One of the Centurions said from a top the wall.

The statement made the knight curious. Tristan handed Anera to Penelope who was sitting next to him, he followed his brothers to the top of the wall. "Get Arthur," Lancelot told Jols.

Arthur arrived only a few minutes later with the Celt on his heels. He looked at his knights then looked to the land before the Wall. There were at least a hundred cooking fires lit, meaning there were no less than a hundred thousand Saxons waiting to invade the keep. Arthur looked at his knights, the free men.

"Knights my journey with you must end here, may God go with you." Arthur turned and left the top of the Wall with Lancelot yelling behind him and the beautiful Woad following.

The knights didn't know what they wanted to do. They wanted to follow Arthur and kill as many Saxons as possible but they were free men now they didn't have to. They wanted to be able to have lives of their own away from the Wall. But then again… what was life away from the Wall? The majority of their lives had been spent defending this piece of hell, should they really leave it now? What would life have in store for them as the left? What was life, without friendship?

* * *

**Well! Did you like it! I hope you did, it acutally took me a little while to write. Please review! Thanks a million!**


	25. If This is The End

**I have been nominated to the Tristan awards, please check it out! http/ hope you all enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 25

If This Is the End

That night the knights spend isolated from even each other. Bors and Vanora spent the time with their eleven children. Gawain spent the time in the tavern pushing away the tavern barmaid. Galahad was in the barn riding his horse, Lancelot sitting atop the wall. Tristan was in his chamber with Anera and Arthur was speaking with the Celt in the safety of his chamber.

They were angry, excited and unsure. Each wanted to help Arthur. Each wanted to kill Saxons. But none of them wanted to fall as soon as they had received it. Finally coming to terms with want they wanted they all fell back to their rooms and fir the first time began packing fifteen years of belongings.

By the next morning the carriages were being loaded and the chests of clothing and other things were being laden onto wagons. The knights tried to find Arthur, to say their good-byes but he was nowhere to be found. Each was disappointed no to be able to say farewell, but perhaps it was better that way. They wouldn't have to feel the heartache.

The knights began to mount the horses, "Sir Tristan?" The small voice of Helen asked from behind the knight.

He was holding Anera in his hands and the child peered at him with her mother's eyes. He nodded telling Helen to continue.

"Can I carry Anera for you?" He seemed a bit shocked at this request, he been thinking he was going to carry her but then again he didn't want to deny the child and it would probably be safer if Anera went with the other children. "I just think it would be better…." The girl tried to explain.

"I think it's a great idea." Tristan said smiling in return. He gave Anera a quick kiss on her adorable little forehead and handed the 7 month old baby to Helen. As the girl began to walk away with the precious gift in her hands he ruffled her hair as she walked by.

The knights were mounted and the caravan began to move out of the fortress. There were many Britons that had refused to leave, including the rat-faced Ganis and loyal to the end Jols stayed behind. They were oiling the fields and burning straw and hay in order to make the field of battle a confusing place. The smoke would disorient the barbarians.

They rode through the fortress making their way south when they looked to a hill. Through some rolling smoke they saw Arthur mount the hill on his horse covered in Roman armor. Arthur held his head high, the knights did the same. Lancelot was the only one who would not look to his brother, his best friend. He kept riding. Bors on the other hand took out his sword and galloped out of line. "Artorious, Rus!" He shouted.

"Rus!" Arthur shouts back. Only the men he had known forever could sense the heartache in his voice.

It was pain shooting through their hearts not to be on the hill with Arthur, but he didn't want them there. And they thought they wanted their freedom.

They had been no further than a league away when the distant pounding of drums reached the ears of knights and the horses. The horses began to prance out of line as if they knew they were going in the wrong direction. It took the knights a few minutes to calm the horses down, when they understood what needed to be done.

Lancelot looked at his brothers. They glared back with the understanding that they were going to their fates. They look to the sky and see a ray of light shining down on them. "Yea, it's a good day to die," Tristan said to himself. They begin to smiling for no other reason than knowing what they're doing is exactly what they should be doing.

The knights dismounted their horses and with help from some Roman Centurions were able to get into their body armor and get the horses in theirs. Before leaving they said farewell to Vanora and the children. Tristan lagged behind to speak to Vanora. Pulling her away a bit as not to allow anyone else hear he looked into her brown eyes.

Handing her a letter she looked into his eyes. "If I don't come back –" Vanora tried to intercede but Tristan wouldn't let her. "If I don't come back," he repeated, "this is a letter to Caesar in Rome, Anera will go to Rome."

"What are you saying?" Vanora was upset, that was clear.

"Lucilla's dying wish was that if I ever fell in battle that Anera was to go to Rome and be raised by Cassius. That has to happen Vanora, promise me you'll see to it?" His eyes never left hers.

"I promise, if you don't come back we'll send Anera to Rome." Vanora hugged Tristan. He walked away to his horse and looking at Helen holding his daughter. For some reason he knew he would never see her again.

The knights galloped to the hill and met Arthur. He was happy they were there, his brother were truly is brothers-in-arms of this he had no doubt. They would die together.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home that we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. I will be with you where you go, be able to fly without wings. If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so!" Arthur shouted to men he drew Excalibur and held it to the sky. They were ready to kill those that had killed Lucilla and threatened their home.

The knights knew in this instant that their home was Britain, not matter what the others said. Whether if by death or not they would not be leaving this island.

There was a loud noise as the gates opened letting in the first battalion of Saxons. There was a volley of arrows from the forest; the Woads had kept their word. The knights galloped down and running in and out of the thick smoke decimated the Saxon battalion.

They gather again on a hillside and watch the second wave of Saxons. Merlin stood on a hillside a bit higher up and his trebuchets began to hurl large fireballs on the battlefield. The knights gallop down from the hillside, each believing it will be the last charge they ever make. The fight is in close combat but the knights are in a way pleased they could kill some barbarians.

Through the falling bodies and thick smoke Tristan made eye contact with the leader of the Saxons, Cerdic. He sends a barbarian to take care of the knight but the knight will not easily be taken down. The scout cut his way through the masses and made his way to stand before the leader.

"Your wall is pathetic," he said in broken words.

"You can have the wall," Tristan replied. They stood at each other for a few moments.

"I didn't come for stone."

"Why did you then?"

"To kill Rome and to claim this wretched island, for the mere pleasure of saying it's mine."

"I don't fight for Rome and I don't care about this island."

"But you care about the Roman my cousin's fleet did kill." The Saxon glared at Tristan's perplexed expression. "Oh yea, we heard about her. Feisty girl I her she was."

Tristan couldn't contain his anger he ran forth and their swords met equally. They parry for what seems to be forever. Using his large broad sword Cerdic forced Tristan to turn to his side, and slashes at Tristan's leg. Tristan takes a few more hits making him fall to the ground and lose his large scimitar blade. He looked around for a moment but the barbarian kicks the sword back to the scout. He picked the blade up and tried to fight with one hand but he is not match for the sheer strength of the barbarian.

The barbarian took advantage of his superior strength, and gives Tristan a deep wound in his chest. The scout fell to the ground. Cerdic put his sword into the ground and picked up Tristan's thin but graceful blade. As soon as Cerdic got close enough Tristan took out a dagger and stabbed the barbarian in the leg. In retaliation he took Tristan's own sword and shoved it through his ribs.

Tristan's thought had come true, he wouldn't see Anera again. But perhaps it was better… his grief would have consumed him, this the scout knew. Perhaps in Rome Anera would have life of her own, a better life that he could provide. And in the afterlife, he would be with Lucilla.

Lancelot rode through the throng of barbarians to rescue the Celt. She was fighting one of the men he had seen yesterday on the ice plain. Cynric was his name. He had pushed the female to the ground and was about to take of her head when his own blade was stopped by Lancelot's two identical swords.

As they parry one of the blows forces them both to the ground. As Lancelot rises to fight Cynric again he was confronted by two other Saxons. The filthy barbarian pulls a crossbow from one of his dead comrades. As Lancelot finishes with the two other barbarians he fatally turns to Cynric and his shot in the chest by the armor piercing crossbow arrow. Lancelot with all of his strength throws on of his short swords and has it aimed to land in Cynric's chest. It doesn't miss its mark.

Cerdic held Tristan by his hair, he knew this was the end and he would go out like a man, with his head held high. Cerdic makes sure he had eye contact with Arthur, so the Roman would watch his knight, his scout, his brother fall. As soon as he knew he had the attention, he whirled around and in one graceful movement he slashes the knight down. Tristan was dead, his spirit free. Arthur charged the Saxon, rage filling his heart and mind.

Lancelot, although with an arrow in his body crawled over to dying Cynric. They fight on their knees, Cynric trying to prevent Lancelot from killing him with a blow to the neck. The barbarian fails; Lancelot shoves the second of his swords into the barbarian's neck. Cynric is gone, but Lancelot has gone with him.

Arthur and Cerdic continue to fight. Parry after parry. Cerdic thinks he's wounded Arthur as the Roman falls to the ground after a blow to the thigh. Thinking he's won the Saxon stands behind the Roman. "Rome," he laughs. But Arthur is smarter than this Saxon could ever hope to be. He shoves Excalibur up it the barbarian's chest.

Now their places are exchanged. The barbarian is glaring up at Arthur and the Roman peers down on his enemy. "Arthur…." The barbarian says his last word.

Arthur glares down at the body of the barbarian before he pulls Excalibur out of the Saxon. Looking around the battlefield and peering at dead Tristan he sees Lancelot's horse and Guinevere fall to her knees. Arthur rushes over and pulls his helmet off and grabs his brother's head.

"It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never this!" Arthur shouted to the sky.

Bors, Galahad and Gawain all tired beyond belief lay the body of Tristan down beside Lancelot's. Guinevere looks to Arthur as he looks to his knights.

With tears in his eyes and a cracking voice he said, "My brave knights, I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared your fate." The knights just glared back at their fallen brothers.

A few days later and ceremony is held to commemorate the fallen knights. As Lancelot asked, he was burned and his ashes cast to a strong east wind. Tristan was buried next to his fallen brothers as was ceremonial. The whole time Vanora was fingering a crinkled piece of paper in her hands. When the ceremony was over Bors questioned her.

"What is it?"

"What Tristan wanted," She sadly said. Her lover was confused. "We need to make arrangements for Anera to go to Rome."

"What was that?" Arthur asked as he entered the tavern.

"Tristan wanted Anera to go live in Rome if he fell. Apparently from his letter Lucilla never wanted Anera to grow up in Britain if Tristan wasn't here. We need to do this, as the last wish of two dying people." By now Vanora's eyes were wet with tears. "Two dying people we all loved." Vanora couldn't contain it anymore; she fell onto Bors's shoulder in a fit of tears. He embraced her in his arms in an effort to comfort her.

"Give me the letter," Arthur said to Vanora calmly. Pulling the letter from her hands, Bors handed Arthur the letter. "I'll take care of it."

Arthur walked away from Vanora and Bors and was going to go to his room in order to compose the letter. But was stopped by Guinevere, she was again wearing her light sea foam colored dress that came off of one shoulder. He looked at her and walked away. She wouldn't let him shrug her off.

"You seem upset," she said in her British accent.

Arthur nodded, not sure if he should tell her, but after all these feeling festering inside of him told him that she was something special. "Tristan wanted Anera to go to Rome to live, I need to arrange it."

"Why Rome?" Guinevere still despised the empire.

"Anera's mother grew up in Rome; she wants her daughter to have a Roman education." Arthur didn't want to argue over something he had no control over.

"She can get a fine education from us." Arthur not wanting to argue walked away. She followed. "Arthur!"

"Listen, these are not my wishes. I would have Anera stay, I would raise her. Tristan was my brother and will do anything necessary for his daughter but these are his and Lucilla's wishes, not mine!" Arthur furiously said back to her.

"Lucilla?" Guinevere stopped and looked at Arthur. When he realized she was no longer following him he turned to her. "Anera is Lucilla's daughter?"

"Yes, why?" Arthur asked his curiosity was obvious.

Guinevere looked at Arthur; her eyes told him she was ashamed about something. "I was there when she was captured. Taken to Wellean. I did nothing to help her."

Arthur felt sorry for Guinevere in this instance; he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulders. "At that moment in time she was your enemy. Not now. I hold no fault on you. The plan was her husband's all along, not yours." Guinevere looked to the floor still ashamed. "It's not your fault."

"I want to help raise Anera," she quietly said. "A way to make amends for the treatment of her mother while in Wellean."

"She needs to go to Rome, but we can both care for her until she leaves." Guinevere nodded. "She's with Helen out in the practice field." Arthur told her. Solemnly Guinevere left to find the Roman daughter.

Arthur went to his study and began to compose the letter to Caesar.

_My Lord Caesar,_

_It has come to my attention of your correspondence to Lady Lucilla. Her death here at Hadrian's Wall affected us all deeply, especially that of her lover, Tristan the scout you met while here a little more than a year ago. _

_I have also heard that you had given Lucilla and Tristan a plot of land in congratulations of the birth of their daughter, Anera. But sad news must now reach your ears of the death of Anera's father Tristan. The land of Britannia was invaded by the barbarian hordes of the Saxons and at the battle which will now be called the battle of Beadun Hill he perished. _

_From Tristan's own words he told us his dying wish was to have his daughter Anera raised in Rome. Lucilla apparently had already contacted you with information about this. I now request that you send a ship so we may safely transport the young girl from the island to Rome. I will have someone escort her if need be. _

_I must request though that I find out who will be raising the young girl. From information Lucilla had given me, she was cut off from Rome and her family told she was dead. I respectfully request information on the family who will raise Anera. For she is a child we have all grown to adore. _

_Your loyal subject,_

_Artorious Castus _

Arthur rolled the piece of parchment in a tight scroll and tied it with a green ribbon, the sign of urgency. Walking out of his study he handed it to the first messenger he saw. It was his second letter to Caesar. The first Arthur had received was a day earlier saying that with Arthur's freedom he was to come to Rome, he knew he would not be. His place was Britain. They wanted him to become their King, and he was going to accept it.

* * *

**Please review. I had some problems writing the battle sequence but you all should know it some I'm not worried that you didn't follow it. But as always I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you will all review! Thank a million!**


	26. I Don't Want to Go

**So this is it... the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy and keep your eyes peeled for a sequal! **

* * *

Chapter 26 

I Don't Want to Go

Arthur had taken up the high seat in Britannia, and now he was not only a King but also a husband to the Lady Guinevere. He wanted to try and get all of the country to unite in a common cause to fight for their freedom. Many were loyal to the end.

Bors had given up his idea of becoming 'the governor of his own village,' and along with Galahad and Gawain became the first of many people to join his new Round Table. Arthur made his home near Hadrian's Wall but a few days ride to the southwest in a place called Caer Legionis, meaning Stronghold of the Legions. He named it such to make any would be enemies to understand there are strong and dedicated men to protect the island of Britain.

There were not many smaller kings under Arthur that oversaw their areas of Britain. Most were men of noble birth either Roman or Celtic, but either way they were appointed by Arthur and he checked on them constantly. He wanted to make sure his people were safe and content. It was beginning to be said that Arthur was bringing about a golden age that Rome could never have achieved in the island.

The people of Britain adored their new king and queen. Best of all they thought was that the Celtic Queen would be able to change the Roman part of Arthur, a thing she was slowly succeeding at. Arthur wore his Roman armor but had adopted the golden Celtic torc around his neck signifying his high rank and kingship. His knights wore the same type of torc around their wrists. All made out of quality gold and crafted to perfection.

Many were now happy that their shores were protected from the barbarian and Roman invaders and were now looking to internal things. Queen Guinevere was becoming extremely attached to the young girl, Anera. She was making the young girl a Celtic beauty but with arguments from Arthur in some areas.

"Why are you putting the blue paint on her?" He asked Guinevere one day.

"This was the age my mother did it to me; it signifies that she will be a strong and intelligent woman." Guinevere said as she played with Anera.

"She's not our daughter; she needs to be able to live in Rome. Please Guinevere do not make her too Celtic." Every time Arthur brought up the thought that Anera would soon be leaving for Rome her heart sank. She didn't want the child to go.

Arthur didn't want to tell her that the time she could be around the child was coming to a close. He had received final clarification of the time and location of the ship that would take Anera to Rome. The ship left in a few days; hence Anera would need to leave Caer Legionis by tomorrow in order to make it to Londinium in time to make the boat.

He had been fighting with the thought that he would not even tell Guinevere when the ship left. He feared Guinevere would never let go of the child, but as he watched her now he knew he needed to tell her. If not, he wasn't sure if Guinevere would ever forgive him and he couldn't live with that thought.

"She needs to leave tomorrow," he solemnly said looking at Anera.

"Tomorrow! Why so soon?" She held Anera to her chest.

"Caesar wants her there for the new year celebration. If she leaves here tomorrow we can get her to Londinium to make the boat to get her to Rome in time for the New Year."

"Why the New Year?" Guinevere didn't want to give up the child so soon. It had only been six months since the death of the scout, Sir Tristan.

"His own wife has been recuperating from a miscarriage birth of her second child in a villa near Illyrium, near her home. The miscarriage has been a secret from the whole of the Empire; most believe she has given birth to a daughter." Arthur didn't know if Guinevere understood.

"She wants to pass Anera as her own daughter! I won't allow it!" Guinevere shouted holding Anera even tighter.

"Guinevere it's what is right." He tried to comfort his wife. "She needs to go to Rome."

"Go to Rome? Fine… but be raised as the daughter of Caesar. Be raised as the daughter of a man I hate, a man I despise? How could you do this to me!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks and waking up Anera from her nap.

"From the words of Caesar, Lucilla wanted him to raise Anera." Arthur looked to his wife.

"Arthur… I want her." Guinevere pleaded.

Arthur could only shake his head in regret. "It is not in my power to command it Guinevere. I would keep her as well for I have grown fond of the small thing but I can't keep her from her family's wishes."

"We're her family now." She continued to beg.

Lightly taking the child from her arms he shook his head, "no… we're not."

Guinevere laid her hand on Anera's head and kissed her softly. "Good-bye, I will always love you, as my own daughter." Not being able to handle the pain any longer Guinevere left the room in tears.

Galahad and Gawain were waiting for Arthur. They took Anera from his arms not sure what to do with the child at the moment. Arthur took a final glance at Anera and looked to his brothers, "Take Anera to the docks at Londinium and put her on the ship to Rome."

"This soon?" Galahad wondered, he had thought they had some more time with the child.

"Yes, take her please." Arthur asked as tears welled in his eyes. The sadness was obvious in his tone and facial expression.

Galahad and Gawain sadly took the child and wrapped her in the warmest blanket Vanora could give them. The bastards of Bors and Vanora were taking her parting very hard.

"Why does she need to leave?" Helen questioned.

"Because Arthur said she needed to leave," Gawain tried to explain. He was never good at explaining things to the children; he always left it up to Arthur, Guinevere or Vanora.

"Did she do something wrong? She's too small to do something wrong." Aggs commented.

Vanora saw the trouble the children were having with the idea of Anera leaving. She sat down next to them. "Kids, Sir Tristan and the Lady Lucilla asked Arthur to do this in case something happened to either one of them. Arthur can't change what is going on. We need to respect what Tristan and Lucilla wanted."

They each said good-bye to the child but Helen put a golden ring on her finger. Everyone looked at the young girl. "Where did you get that Helen?" Vanora asked.

"It was one of Lucilla's. She said they had gotten too small for her and gave me two. So I think that Anera should have one." The girl responded.

"That's very nice," Galahad said ruffling the child's hair.

Galahad and Gawain mounted their horses and were about to leave when they were stopped by Bors. "Don't think you're gonna go on your own in the black of night, did yah?" he wondered laughing a bit.

"You're coming with us?" Gawain questioned in a comical voice, as if Bors would has something better to do.

"We both are," Arthur said.

"It'll be like old times!" Bors excitedly said.

They rode out of the stronghold with fifty men following the three knights and their King. They made fairly good time in reaching Londinium. The city was no better than it was over two years ago when Lucilla arrived. Arthur had tried to expand the city and have people move to less populated areas but no one wanted to leave.

Entering the city, the flag bearers went first carrying the red dragon and black bear standards signifying Pendragon, the leader of Britain, and Arthur, the country's King. Next went Arthur only a few steps before the three knights. Galahad and Gawain were to Arthur's right and Bors to his left. Bors was carrying the child wrapped tightly in his arms.

The weather was getting colder on the isle. But it seemed as if Anera didn't mind. She remained sleeping in the arms of the large knight.

Reaching the docks of Londinium they had a following of the average folk. They were wondering who this man was and realizing it was Arthur they liked the thought that the King was finally entering the city. They found the ship without a problem and standing at the dock was Gaius, the man who had helped Marcus plot against Rome and Lucilla.

The knights glared at the Roman, rage filled their eyes. Gaius cautiously walked over to the knights and the King of Britain. "I am here to escort the child to Illyrium."

"She's not going to Rome?" Galahad questioned loudly. Arthur had not told them where Anera was going nor who was going to raise her.

"Her new family is in Illyrium." Arthur sternly said. The less people that knew about Anera's future the safer she would be in later years. "It was arranged by Caesar, she will be very well taken care of."

Gaius agreed. Bors reluctantly handed the child over to the Roman; she was still very much asleep. The knights looked to her and with growing sadness said good-bye.

The Praetorian cradled the child as if it was his own. Looking at the child he looked to Arthur and the knights. "If allowed by you King Arthur I will be the child's protector. I will make sure she is always safe and out of harm's way."

Arthur nodded, "If you betray her like you did her mother I swear to blessed savior I will find you in Rome or Illyrium and personally cut you into small pieces. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord, you are understood." He looked to the other knights, "Farewell. It was an honor knowing you. May God go with you… always." With those final words Gaius walked up the pier and boarded the Roman vessel. He turned and told the pilot to shove off. They were working a day early and Gaius was hoping to reach Illyrium at least a day early.

The ship slowly began to move away from the docks of Britain and enter the Thamesis River. Gaius stayed near the edge of the ship and allowed both Anera and the knights to get a final glance of each other.

Anera had woken up as the ship began to move under her. She looked up at Gaius and not recognizing the man she began to wail. Each of the knights heard her little cry and took a step forward to grab her but they knew they could no longer to do anything for her.

The parting of Anera was bittersweet for Arthur and the knights. They were happy they were able to do what her parents deemed right but in this same moment they wanted to keep her and watch her grow. Galahad, Gawain, Bors and Arthur each held back the tears they knew they were about to shed.

The knights, the King, the fifty other soldiers and hundreds of Britain's citizens watched as the final Roman vessel left the port of Londinium destined for Illyrium and then the passengers would go to Rome.

What awaited the little girl none of the knights knew; in fact no one knew what awaited her. Or what her life would be like. They could only pray to their holy savior that she would have a happy and peaceful life. They hoped they would see her again but knew deep in their hearts they most likely would never hear of her or see her again. The parting tore their hearts in two. For some reason a song came to their minds:

_Land of bear and land of eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that called us ever homeward,_

_We will go home across the mountains. _

* * *

**As I said I truly hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm not going to lie when I tell it you it was really fun to write. I have some good ideas as a sequal using the child Anera and the knights. It will be called "Roman Lies" and as I said please keep your eyes peeled for it. I love hearing your reviews so please let me know what you thought of the story and if you think a sequal will be a good idea. I always appreciate your thoughts. Thank you so much for bearing with me throught this labor of love. **

**THE END!**


End file.
